Consumed By The Darkness
by GreyWolf97
Summary: Taylor Winterbourne, A Psychiatrist has landed herself a job with Murkoff. After a mishap, her own mind begins to play tricks on her and her emotions begin to strengthen with a patient. For all the bad things she's done with Murkoff can she redeem herself by helping a single person? All characters are in this. Eddies past is implied in later chapters. DON'T COPY PLEASE.
1. So let me introduce you

**Disclaimer**: **I own non of the characters or places relating to Outlast or Outlast: Whistleblower. Only Taylor and Jace are mine so don't pinch them. **

**Notice -**Finished both Outlast and Whistleblower dlc, I thought I'd express my love for the game and how well Red Barrels made people shat themselves while playing this psychological horror game. In this story we follow the story of a psychiatrist by the Name of Taylor Winterbourne, she landed herself a job at the Murkoff Asylum three years prior to the Whistleblower and Outlast timeline. Truly she is the only one willing to help the patients get better, but the Murkoff corp are having none of it. By joining Taylor and her bodyguard (and briefly Waylon) you are embarking on a journey to explore Mount Massive Asylum and get to know some of the characters a bit better, you might enjoy it you might not but no matter what, thanks for reading.

* * *

Dark and quiet. All round creepy, a massive asylum stood looming in the distance surrounded by a forrest. One road lead up to this mountain asylum, it was a one being currently traversed by a four by four. The man driving was a one Waylon Park, a software engineer who was nearing the end of his two week contract. He was unable to tell anyone anything that happened there. The drive was ominous and when he drove into the parking lot, for what he knew was his second last day, he smiled at the fact he wouldn't have to see this place ever again after tomorrow. The asylum was massive and to his knowledge it was shut down in the 70's but it was reopened in 2009.

When he walked into the main building he thought the place could use a lick of paint, but then again this place wasn't going to be open for long. Park had unearthed some very unusual happenings in the asylum, as it was run by the Murkoff Corporation he wasn't the only one who wasn't allowed to contact his family. He paced further into the lobby and towards the elevator, and after being checked over by the security guards he took the elevator down to the main lab. He wasn't allowed access to it of course, he only had level three access, he slowly walked to the server room and opened his laptop. Going onto his email, he had caught the attention of a reporter called Miles Upshur, with all of these experiments happening he had to get it out, it was against human rights, these patients should be treated but helped, not strapped to a chair to watch morphogenic art, it just drives them more insane, Waylon thought.

"Mr. Park?" A knock came at the server room door, he instinctively closed the laptop and made sure it was switched off just so no one decided to go snooping. Waylon popped his head round a server and looked at the security guard who nocked. "Mr. Blaire requests your presence in his office" the guard gestured to Jeremy's office up the hall.

Waylon nodded, he got up from his chair and closed the wire door protecting the servers before proceeding to close the server room door. The surroundings of the underground lab were like that of an ice berg, all white with occasional lights and a cool temperature circulating around. Waylon continued down the hall and saw various guards moving backwards and forwards, it was unusually busy today he thought. Waylon took the elevator up to Blaire's office on the ground floor, when he reached Mr. Blaire's office on the ground floor he walked in and seen his secretary holding a phone to her ear.

"No, I'm sorry but he can't see you now, he's busy..." The secretary held the phone away from her ear a bit, the person she talked to, or rather the person who was shouting down the phone sounded pissed. The secretary gestured to Mr. Blaire's office, she put the phone down "Mr. Blaire will see you now" she said softly.

Waylon walked into his boss' office, the older man sat back in his chair holding a file, he immediately placed it in the draw of his desk and looked at Waylon. "Ah, Mr. Park" Blaire extended his hand and Waylon took it and shook lightly before sitting down in a chair opposite Blaire, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you..." He smiled "anyways, I believe this is your second last day with us here. Tomorrow you will be in the main lab, helping us with the more serious computer glitches we've been having lately" Blaire continued as he brushed his black hair back with is hand.

Then a loud bang came from the secretaries office next door, Waylon turned his head in confusion, shouting came from the secretary "I'm sorry but Mr. Blaire is busy at the moment, you'll have to come back later!" The secretary commanded.

Then another woman shouted back "I don't give a shit if he's got the goddamn president in there I'm talking to him now!" The door knob twisted and a blonde woman walked in. She was in a heavily used unbuttoned lab coat, jeggins and a black tank top. She was also holding files, she didn't seem to have the right build to be a scientist of any sort. Waylon thought, look at her, yeah she's a bit small but hell you don't see women scientists of that stature.

"Blaire!" She shouted slamming her files on his desk, Blaire looked calm "What's that shit you've gave me, hum?" She pointed to the files on his desk. Her blonde hair flailed in anger as she stood impatiently.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something Winterbourne? This can wait, seriously" Blaire gestured at Waylon

"Oh, well I'm sorry I interrupted you're little conversation. But can you tell me why the fuck you've got Gluskin down for tommorow?!" Winterbourne hollered

"Lets not talk about this now Winterbourne, I have another matter which is more important" Blaire raised his voice angrily.

"What? This guy not have clearance to listen to a few words?" Winterbourne continued, she picked up a few files and splayed them out across the desk "I don't care if he's no one. What I care about is my patients. You could have chosen from loads and yet you always pick on him" she added as she held a piece of paper in her hands, "A few more years in here Blaire and you're gonna be the one on the other side of the glass" she sneered

"Gluskin was an obvious choice among... The others we could have chosen" Blaire replied. Waylon didn't know what to do, sit here and continue to go deeper into this newly opened can of worms or get up and walk out.

"You could've had, Walker, one of the twins, Manera or any other high class patient. Why pick on him most of the time" Winterbourne sighed

"You feel sorry for him? And I thought Trager was the sick fuck. Gluskin reacts the best beside you know who. So it's an obvious choice" Blaire got up from his chair and walked over to Winterbourne "everyones been scared by this place, you're not the only one" Blaire said softly.

Waylon took a quick glance at the documents, there we a few picture and most of the guys looked mental, it had a few lists of victims of the person and psych profiles. Winterbourne came back over and picked up here files, she took a quick glance at Waylon then back at Blaire, she sighed and shook her head.

"I'll be in the male ward if you need me Blaire" she sighed and walked out, she apologised to the secretary and shut the door, then it was just Blaire and Waylon.

"I apologise for that Mr. Park, that is all." Blaire gestured to the door, but before Waylon could get up Blaire talked again "oh, Mr. Park, would you mind dropping this off at Miss Winterbourne's office please" Blaire walked over to Waylon and placed a file in his hand, it had on it 'morphogenic engine', whatever the hell that meant he didn't know. He nodded in response.

Walking out of the room he looked at the secretary who was visibly shaken by Winterbourne raising her voice, and was glad to get out. Guess this can of worms was deeper than he thought.

He'd never been to the containment part of the asylum before, it was going to be quite the adventure. He went to the elevator and was stopped by a guard in black SWAT armour. "Waylon Park, right?" He said, Waylon nodded "I'm Jace. I'm Winterbourne's guard. She was supposed to be here but I think she's went up to see Gluskin" Jace breathed through his mask.

"Uh-hu" Waylon agreed, the elevator opened and they stepped in, Jace looked at the file Waylon held.

"You're just a tech right? I mean, you've probably never set foot in the wards... Winterbourne practically lives in her office, she just pisses people off because she helps the patients a lot more than the other doctors do" Jace added

"Yeah? So who's this 'Gluskin' guy?" Waylon said as he began flitting through the document folder

"You'll see, man. I don't even wanna tell you what he's done in his life... Bro you shouldn't be looking at that, way above your pay grade" Jace shuddered. Waylon shrugged, there's nothing they can really do to him on his second last day. The elevator stopped and they got out, the ward was really run down, the paint was pealing off the walls, floorboards were ripped up, gurneys placed agains the walls. Oh and the stench, something had definitely died a million times over, no wonder Jace had a gas mask, Waylon placed his hand over his nose to try and stop the smell, but it was futile and he didn't bother.

"This way" Jace gestured round the corner, they walked along a corridor and there were just cells "this is were we keep the more docile patients" he continued to walk and stopped at a cell and opened it "go right on in, thats Winterbourne's office" Jace gestured. Waylon entered slowly and seen a number of things, Jace came in a few moments after "hard to believe she was in the British army" he said looking at the commendations hung up on the wall. Waylon placed the file on Winterbourne's desk and looked around her office, various newspaper clippings hung in frames on the wall, somethings about 'being under siege' and saving a ton of people. Waylon was quite impressed by the height she'd fell and landed herself a job here as compared to being a sergeant in the military. Her office was clean and he suspected through the other door lead to her living quarters, a small room he thought and right next to the lunatics.

"Impressive" Waylon vocalised as he once again eyed the many commendations on the wall, he looked at her desk and seen lots of other similar files, some had the CIA symbol on them, and that meant it would all be linked to the classified MKUltra, otherwise known as the CIA's mind control programme. Crazy.

"You ignore those files now Mr Park, I don't want to get fired for letting you have a peek" Jace said, he walked out of Winterbourne's office and Waylon followed. The security gates they went through were heavily outdated as compared to the ones they had down in the lab. They creaked open and closed, it was eerie and the lights were completely dimmed along this corridor. "You see these rooms, they're just consultation rooms or when the docs need to have a one on one with a patient... some patients need a look over, we sedate them and bring them over, and do whatever we need" Jace slowly spun round with his arms extended, it was laughable because seeing a big guy in black SWAT gear do a move from the sound of music was just a bit weird.

Waylon looked into the rooms "two way glass?" He said, Jace turned to face him and nodded.

"C'mon, she's usually up here on the end. Don't say anything though, Gluskin Isn't used to many people" Jace warned and stood looking into the lit room. Waylon peered in and seen Winterbourne checking up on that Gluskin guy, his t-shirt was off and she was using her stethoscope, she stepped away towards the window and spoke to Gluskin, you could see she was the type of woman who talks with her hands.

Jace pressed the intercom "Hey doc, got someone here to see you" he spoke, the speakers on the inside of the room must've buzzed and made Gluskin jump off the table in fright. Winterbourne turned around to Gluskin and put her hands out to calm him down. She stepped towards the intercom and pressed the button, having her back completely turned to Gluskin.

"Jace, what have I told you about using the intercom when I'm in session?" She spoke, Gluskin cocked his head and came behind Winterbourne, he placed his hands around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck, shocked she turned around to face her patient leaving the intercom on. "Eddie, no. Not happening. Seriously" she pointed a finger at him.

"But, darling..." Gluskin pleaded as he stepped back scolded

"Jace open the door please" she requested, still keeping her eyes on Gluskin, the door clicked open and Jace stood back "Eddie, can we go back now?" She asked politely gesturing towards the door.

"Of course, anything for my darling" Gluskin smiled, he waltzed out the door humming, when she came out the room she seen Waylon.

"You?" She said confusingly "Drop off my file did you? I left it on Blaire's desk, didn't I" she smiled, but she was interrupted by Gluskin shouting.

"Leaver her alone you slut!" He shouted in Waylon's general direction

Winterbourne pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "don't suppose you want to see the rest of the crew?", she walked towards Gluskin "stay behind him Jace will you?"

"Yes ma'am" Jace replied

"You too, you whore!" Gluskin hollered at Jace

"Enough Eddie. They're just friends" Winterbourne said calmly as she opened the security gate and continued through the gate, the halls were a little lighter but there were no windows, the walls looked no better and there was no change to the stench either. There were screams, shouts and all sorts of noises travelling from the main cells, Winterbourne traversed the corners slowly and calmly and this showed Waylon that she knew the place quite well. They went back to Gluskin's cell when Waylon went back there the mass of cell doors became more real, there were lots of nutters, this was just one corridor, hate to imagine what the rest of the place is like Waylon thought.

"An, home is where the heart is, isn't it dear?" Gluskin said happily as he walked in between Jace and Winterbourne.

"Indeed it is Eddie" Winterbourne replied reluctantly, then came Gluskin's cell, padded like the others, single bed and toilet. Most luxurious a asylum will get. Winterbourne opened the cell door, Gluskin dropped his head like that of a scorned child "In you get Eddie" she gestured into the cell, he pondered in and sat on his bed "and don't forget about what I said Eddie, struggle and it'll hurt, relax and it'll all be fine" Winterbourne reassured the patient.

"A lot like something else" Gluskin chuckled to Winterbourne "you will be there tomorrow, wont you my love?" He smiled at her, his voice sent a chill down Waylon's spine, I don't think I could put up with a mentally ill patient hitting on me he thought.

"Course I will, I'm always there aren't I?" Winterbourne replied, she slowly closed the door and shut it properly, before walking back towards the consultation corridors gate, then from there they went through another gate which looked like it would take them deeper into the asylum. She stopped and leant against the wall.

"That's like the seventh time he's tried it on with you Winterbourne" Jace spoke, she looked at him and smiled

"More than that mate. And remember it's Taylor, when I'm not in front of the XO's" she added "You must be Waylon. Can I call you that? or do you prefer Mr. Park?" She asked nicely

"Waylon, please." He said matching her tone

"Right. On with the tour" she laughed sarcastically "we'll be entering the medium wing, this is where we keep our prisoners who have a medium psyche. These guys have murdered, raped, committed arson, et cetera" she gestured to a billboard outside the wing with names of patients and current status.

"Yeah but none of them are interesting, I don't even understand why Gluskin isn't in with the maxers?" Jace said as he pointed to his head and circled his finger and whistled

"He's not that bad Jace. You know it." Taylor fiddled with the keys to the next gate

"Well fine for you. But not fine to men in general. He scares the shit out of me" Jace spoke, Waylon saw him physically shudder. "Waylon wants to know what he did to get in here" he continued

"No I didn't, but he seems to have quite an interesting personality" Waylon joined the conversation.

"Well he's got a knack for cutting up men to look like women, he's a misogynist you see" Taylor said as she found the key "It doesn't make sense, mentally. His victims were numerous, he's been trying to find a perfect bride" She opened the door

"He hates women but he likes you, that makes no sense" Jace added

"I know, might just be cause I'm a tomboy. Y'know" Taylor smiled as they walked to the max wing.

"Or... it could just be the fact you're too good lookin' to pass up" Jace replied, Taylor shot him a glance "what!?" She shook her head obviously embarrassed "so a mental patient is allowed to hit on you and I'm not?" Jace stopped and Taylor continued walking round a corner "what'd I say?" He stood while Waylon caught up.

"If at first you don't succeed..." Waylon said trying to cheer Jace up

"Then don't try again" Jace said quietly "aww I was only kidding Taylor!" He walked after her quickly and was closely followed by Waylon. They got to the next gate and seen Taylor swinging the keys around her finger on the other side of the gate. She smirked. "Aw shit"

"Don't hit on your commanding officer, Jace. This is a get back. The only way you get to max is through the atrium. Good luck with that" Taylor saluted and walked off to maximum.

Waylon looked at Jace, "well you know your way around this place" he stated

"Okay then, stairwell, down this way" Jace walked down and around alongside Waylon "this area is open to the prisoners, I don't think they'll like us around them. As long as their playing a game I don't thing they'll mind" Waylon nodded in response.

On the way to the atrium they seen many prisoners out their cells and they managed to walk past most of them, the atrium itself was another challenge, Jace opened the door and pointed to another on the far side of the atrium "there's the door to the max wing, it'll be open and Taylor will be waiting for us at the top of the staircase... Or at least she better be" he said quietly.

"C'mon then" Waylon took point and took over from Jace, when they entered the atrium all eyes were on them, whispers began and a patient with the basketball bounced it to a beat, slowly getting faster and faster. Waylon and Jace got to about the middle of the atrium when, prisoners came off the walls and off benches to see who they were.

"It's the sergeants friends" one whispered

"Keep away from them" another answered

"Friends of Walker's girl" another joined in, the prisoners drifted away from the men when they neared the max door, then the game continued, just like nothing had happened.

"I swear to God she is going to pay for this" Jace breathed heavily, probably the aftershock of being in the same room with about fifty vagrants.

"She said she was getting you back. Technically you're even" Waylon replied as they climbed up the stairs. The surroundings in this area of the prison were worse, everything was more run down than in the medium wing, the doors look rusted to hell. Waylon shook on the gates hoping to make enough noise so Taylor could hear.

"She should be here" Jace said putting his face up to the bars

"But she's not" a old looking man in a surgical outfit seemingly appeared out of nowhere making both the men jump "You're talking about Winterbourne arn't you Jace?" The man spoke

"Yeah, I am, Trager, where is she?" Jace banged on the rusting metal gate

"Oh, look, the Lone Wolf herself" Trager pointed down the corridor out of view of the two men "Winterbourne to what do I owe the pleasure?" He did a mock bow

"I'm helping these guys grow some balls before I show them round your guys" she smiled unlocking the doors, and smiling at the men before locking it. Taking a closer look at Trager he had a surgeons mask around his neck and magnifying glasses on his forehead, his grey hair was very thin and he seemed as jittery as the patients he had seen in the atrium.

"Anyways my fellow doctor, when you leave I suggest you see Walker, he's been some what...er... Possessive of you" Trager shook his head and left in the opposite direction, Waylon shrugged as Taylor glanced at him.

"Tell me honestly why did you do that to us?" Jace asked, physically prodding a finger in her face "That's not like you, at all"

"Tell you the truth Jace, those docile patients have got a bit batty lately, more than usual. I think it's got something to do with Billy, came to the conclusion they'd attack you if I was right" Taylor spoke

"So you risked our lives?" Jace said sadly

"Nothing as bad as that, you've seen the auto defences that Trager set up in the atrium haven't you?, it would've killed them if they tried to attack you" Taylor's tone hardened

"Okay then, if it's alright to ask, I want to get out of here thank you very much" Waylon said

"Fine then. Jace, get it, I fucked up kay. You know all this shit happens for a reason, I need some time by myself in this place. Just me." Taylor spurted out her sentence sporadically, practically breaking down, but she must've realised and retained herself.

"If this is about Kurt, y'know you can talk to me 'bout it" Jace smiled, realising he'd upset her to some degree

"Nope. Some things are best left buried" Taylor said sadly as they continued into the max wing "Is Walker still in the same cell? 'Cause they have been moving him around a lot lately" she added, Taylor seemed to take these corners a lot more slowly, maybe because it was the max wing or something else that scared her.

"I think they put him next to the twins. Whats with Trager?" Jace questioned as he checked his weapon

"Remember he's as crazy as the guys we've got in the wards, but he's important to the programme, I don't think Murkoff will want to get rid of their senior executive" Taylor continued walking and checking the corners

"Even if he walks around calling himself a 'experimenting surgeon'..." Jace speech marks with his fingers "... What you being so cautious around corners for Taylor? It's not like you" Jace said confusingly.

"Well I don't know if you heard, but a couple of days ago Trager let the Twins out for a walk. Unsupervised." Taylor replied

"You're kidding me?" Jace said shockingly as he stopped, Taylor turned to face him "I am not going any further" he stood his ground

"Okay then, Waylon, c'mon" Taylor gestured to the blonde man, Waylon complied and walked along side her, Taylor looked back at Jace, and she pointed behind him. Jace turned around to face Trager who was inches behind him.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Jace yelled in fright as he nearly stumbled over, he dropped his weapon on the ground and braced his hands on this legs unable to get his breath.

"Didn't scare you that much did I buddy?" Trager laughed jabbing his scalpel at him jokily, Jace was scared out of his skin, he hastily picked up his rifle and backed away from Trager. "Thought I might join you guys, after all I'm gonna put these boys back in their cells" Trager smiled a wicked smile and indicated to the two rather tall men behind him, "out for a little stroll y'know" Trager continued

"Holy shit" Jace spoke as he raised his rifle to one of the men behind Trager. Waylon looked at the men standing behind Trager

"Whoa whoa whoa. All mates here Jace, there not attacking anyone" Taylor walked in front of Jace's rife, he almost swore he caught a glimpse of Trager licking his lips hungrily at her. "Anyway, we better be going, Waylon probably wasn't even supposed to see this part of the facility" Taylor grabbed the end of Jace's rifle and pushed it down, then pointed to the gate and handed him the keys. "Open the gate and wait at Walker's cell for me, I'm gonna have a chat to Trager" she smiled

"Fine. But be careful." Jace nodded and took the keys, Waylon followed and looked back, he didn't like the looks of that Trager guy or his compatriots.

"Trager why do you have them out of their cells?" Taylor asked angrily while she heard the metal gate shut behind her.

"They need some fresh air Taylor. Y'know? Can't keep 'em locked up here for eternity" Trager turned around and looked at the brothers "even you like to help your patients" he smiled

"I'm not convinced" Taylor folded her arms and leaned agains a nearby filthy wall.

"Everyones a little crazy, but some more than others. Look at you, you're the only female staff member who works here besides Jeremy's secretary" Trager began to walk towards the gate and the two men followed him as Taylor paced beside him. "They need something to do, getting outside and looking at reality, kinda different. And to think none of these patients will see another woman again..." Trager sighed as he got out his own set of keys to pass through the gate Waylon and Jace just went through "...its heart breaking" Trager held his hand where his heart should be.

"Yeah i'm special get over it" Taylor walked through the gate which Trager held gentlemanly, for a guy in his late 40's he looks after himself even if does have that daft low grey ponytail.

"Yep, the energy that the morphogenic engine produces doesn't seem to effect you. You're in the right place for your uniqueness" Trager guided Taylor to the cells of which the twins belong to and opened one of the cells.

"Jace, hoy me keys over please will you" Taylor raised her voice and Jace popped round the corner and complied, the keys flew through the air and she caught them, Taylor shook her hand, the impact of the keys stung, she opened the adjacent cell.

"Go on then boys" Trager said to the twins, they reluctantly walked in, and stood. Stared. "Aww. Another couple admirers to your books Miss Winterbourne" Trager smirked

"More than likely..." the small twin spoke in a calm and light tone staring at Taylor through the bars, win a sadistic smile.

"Look at her..." The taller twin matched his brothers tone and gestured at Taylor

"Smooth...soft..." The small twin said whilst still grinning

"Fragile and formidable" the taller one said gradually "I want to be inside her brother... to feel her warm moistness..." he said, by this time Taylor had backed away a little, even through the bars she felt the groping, wanting, hands of the two men, she shuddered at the thought, it reminded her too much of what Kurt did to her. She backed off a bit and looked at Trager, he shrugged.

"I want her too... To hear her pathetic cries and groans" the smaller one said "take turns?..." He turned to look at his brother

"No... I believe we can share" the taller brother smirked at Taylor as he backed off further

"Mmmm... Enjoyable and eccentric" the smaller brother smiled. Taylor shuddered and walked towards the corner of the corridor still feeling the eyes of the twins on her body, she took the corner quick.

"Nice to know you'll say bye Taylor!" Trager shouted down the corridor, Taylor seen Waylon and Jace and forced a smile.

"What's up Doc? You look like you're gonna puke" Jace slung his weapon round to his back and put a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"It's just the depth the twins were going into when taking about me" Taylor forced a smile again but dry retched, it wasn't the sight of the dry blood on the walls, it wasn't the sick experiments they were doing on the patients, but it was the fact that two psychopaths wanted to rape her. She caught her breath and tried to stop shaking, when she did she spoke "I'm okay, I'm okay" she shook her head fast like a dog discharging water off its fur.

"Tell me about Kurt Taylor, tell me what he did to you" Jace held her against a wall as she slid down it futilely, he settled her down lightly and knelt down opposite her as Waylon stood over them.

"I was in a patient room. Examining. He nocked me out..." Taylor trailed off "He... He..." she tutted at her own uselessness.

"Hey" Jace grasped his mask and took it off and placed it on the floor "look at me..." She slowly looked up at him "you've been through shit in this place, so have I... It ain't any worse than what happened to you... In fact its nothin' compared to it..." Jace brushed his brown hair back and looked at Taylor. His face was covered in scars like he'd been mauled by a tiger, stitches could still be seen embedded in his face. "Talk... Taylor... Go on..." Jace smiled Waylon could see Taylor was visibly upset not just her glassy bright blue eyes but she was shaking.

"You get the idea... I... I was out... Kurt and a prisoner...good job he was sacked... The bastard" Taylor spoke quietly, Jace stood up and helped Taylor get back to her feet.

"You're better than him Taylor. Ain't she Waylon?" Jace smiled

"Yeah... Definitely" he said hesitantly, understanding absolutely nothing about what just happened "so are we still seeing Walker?" He asked

"Yeah, best to get it over with" Taylor spoke slowly as she stood up slowly, she seemed to quickly recover when she talked again "your scars suit you Jace, you should leave your mask off more often. I know it's not the nicest thing to be proud of, but you survived" she smiled as they approached Walker's cell.

"I don't know why you haven't left this place, I mean why stay here and not go for another job?" Jace asked. He soon answered his question by remembering what Taylor previously said about Trager, even though she's no senior XO Trager was right that the morphogenic engines energy hasn't affected her. "Ah yeah, you're special, and you enjoy your job" he answered as he cradled his rifle

"How you feeling, Taylor?" Waylon asked

"Better now. At least I have connections with my patients, and now a much better personal security guard" Taylor said in a happier tone "guess I do have someone to tell my war stories to other than Chris" she smiled as they cleared the last corner to see a single security door, it was a three stage door, there was a combination lock and handprint scanner as well as a key lock in which two members of staff will have to turn keys at the opposite side of the door simultaneously.

"This stuff looks high tech" Waylon said as he eyed the key pad "this guy must be pretty mental" he continued

"Meh. He's not all that bad... Minus the size, the non existing lips, nose and parts of his forehead then he'll be as normal as any of us" Taylor spoke nicely as keyed in the code she then placed her hand on the biometric scanner.

"The only way they'd get past this is if they rip an executives hand off" Jace joked as he got his set of keys out "hey, why do I only have a set of keys for the elevator and this security gate?" He said confusingly

"Probably because you'll loose them. You realise you have gave me the other keys you think you'd lose" Taylor replied as they turned the key at the same time. The door edged open with a creak and it was a large room and you could see the was the light caught the metal bars that held Chris Walker and kept him from his freedom.

The room was larger than Waylon had expected, the smell was a little better than the outside. There were few lockers next to the wall, then there was just a wall of bars stretching at least 22 feet. Jace reached for the light switch.

"No. Jace, remember where in his house now, we do what he wants" Taylor whispered loudly

"I still don't think the bars'll hold him. Seriously" Jace replied in a threatened tone

"Thats was when Blaire was pissing him off though" she replied "Blaire was mentioning more experiments... I don't think Chris needs any more done to him"

"Sergeant" a low voice grumbled in the darkness "nice of you to drop by" he said

"How are you feeling Chris?" Taylor said softly as she approached the cell bars

"Much better now I've seen you" Chris Walker emerged from his darkened corner and stood opposite Taylor and he held one of the bars leaning against it, his pale blue eye danced wildly all over Taylor's body. He then shifted and grabbed the bars with both hands "come a little closer" he smiled

"I'm fine here Chris" Taylor spoke as she shifted her weight to her left leg and placed her left hand on her hip almost promiscuously "Trager tells me you've been possessive of me" She approached the bars slowly, if Walker wanted to he could easily grab her and kill her.

"Taylor..." Jace said slowly and quietly warning her to step back, she ignored him and looked up to Chris, she's quite a small woman for her age, 5'01 at 29 and well Chris was a 36 year old 6'8 killing machine. Jace didn't know how she could stand anywhere near the creep.

"course I have, we've been in the ass end of the world getting shot at. We have plenty in common" Walker growled softly as he reached out of his cell and held Taylor's arm, he pulled her slightly closer

"Off. Walker" Jace raised his voice and weapon scared for Taylor's safety, Waylon slumped down the wall and looked like he was catching up on some sleep.

"If I wanted to do worse I could" Walker said as he pulled Taylor so she was completely pushed up against the bars. "You're scent is beautiful" he ran his hands through her long blonde hair and down her back he had quite soft touch for a guy of his size. But then he withdrew.

"Want to talk about anything Chris?" Taylor asked pushing herself away from the cell bars acting completely normal, as she got out her note pad and studied Walker's behaviour, he paced backwards and forwards muttering incoherently, his attitude completely flipped.

"Bad, bad, place... The Walrider is coming..." He muttered. Then he stopped and rushed to the bars making Taylor swiftly jolt back "he must be stopped at any cost" Walker continued, his pale blue eyes glinted angrily.

"Be careful Chris, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore" Taylor said softly finishing off a sentence in her not pad and placing it back in her lab coat.

"I will try sergeant" Chris spoke in an almost human voice "i'll try" he added

"I think it's time for us to go Taylor" Jace stated as he still threateningly aimed his rifle at Walker.

"Jealous are you, Scars?" Walker spoke slowly as he looked past Taylor to Jace, his eyes piercing into him

"No" Jace replied as he looked down to Waylon who seemed to be asleep

"You should be afraid of me more than you are of Manera" Walker talked as he he shifted on his feet, he moved and sat on the edge of his bed and clasped his hand together staring at Jace.

"Just cause he did this to me doesn't mean i'm not afraid of a big guy like you" Jace pointed a finger at the scars on his face furiously, they ran from his left eye to his chin and he had a few on his forehead diagonally scratching down to his right eye and a large gash on his right cheek

"Pathetic little pig" Walker laughed as he unclasped his hands and stood back up, he was rather unsettled.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not going to be incarcerated for the rest of my life" Jace replied slyly

"Enough, you's two" Taylor said angrily "I was going to leave anyway. Got boat loads of paperwork to get through" she went for the door and nudged Waylon to get up.

"Well guess this is bye, big guy" Jace waved sarcastically and waited for Waylon to go through the door. Jace couldn't help but stare at Walker, he couldn't think how horrible it be to be experimented on and not be allowed back into the real world.

"When I get out... I'm gonna find you... Little pig" Walker spoke at Jace as he stared back, Walker could smell his fear.

"Yeah. Whatever" Jace and Taylor shut the door and caught up with waylon who was walking ahead of Taylor. "You okay bro?" He asked

"I'll manage" Waylon tried to smile as they reached the elevator, he looked back at Taylor who had her hands behind her back and pacing somewhat faster. "I think I can find my way back now"

"I'm coming man" Taylor spoke as she was a few strides away from them "can't believe he did that..." she spoke as they waited for the lift.

"Yeah he seems as bad as Gluskin" Jace said while slinging his rifle on his back and putting his mask back on "what am I saying he's worse. Hey Taylor would you rather..." Jace continued.

"Neither. Gave up fraternising once I left the military" Taylor replied as they stepped into the elevator.

"Bullshit" Jace spoke as he faced her and pressed the button to the ground floor.

"Listen. Have you seen the scientists here? There youngest is like 38, I'm fucking 29, I don't want to screw no goddamn scientists who is friggin nine years older than me... Haven't you realised that I'm a little bit messed up Jace?" Taylor's raised voice caught the attention of Waylon who was watching the pair argue.

"Whoa, hostility much" Jace replied holding his hands up on a mock surrender.

"Continue Jace, choose your next few words carefully" Taylor threatened him and pointed a finger, she held the pose for a few seconds "... Nah just kidding. You can say anything" she smiled. The elevator doors opened and when they stepped out they were faced by Blaire who had two Murkoff security officers next to him in similar attire to Jace's outfit.

"Well if I..." Jace started but the elevator door opened and Taylor walked out with Waylon

"Miss Winterbourne, I was unaware I gave you and your squad mate permission to take Mr. Park here on guided tour" Blaire smiled sarcastically

"We only escorted him to a elevator sir, we didn't want to leave him by himself" Jace stepped up next to Taylor

"Mr. Park my men will escort you to your car... And as for you two, I'm docking your pay for today. I'll have no unauthorised personnel snooping about the lower levels. Is that clear?" Blaire commanded as Waylon walked off with the two guards.

"Yes sir" both Jace and Taylor replied

"Good. dismissed" Blaire said as he walked off

"Great, now how am I gonna pay my rent" Jace sighed

"Get a place here, it's much more better than it looks" Taylor said as she tried to cheer Jace up

"I'm fine thanks. And I've got M.E. guard duty in three hours, this shit just keeps getting better and better" Jace continued sadly.

The ground floor was now quiet for 18:00 only the night security guards were walking around. The darkness began to engulf the asylum, this was when people who work here got scared, the screams and shouts of those incarcerated shot through you like a bullet through a thin wall. You really had to question the security of the place, was all of this place securely locked down or would Trager just open some cells and be done with it.

"C'mon Jace" Taylor walked back to the lift

"Where we going?" Jace caught the elevator as the doors were about to close

"My place" Taylor smiled as she leaned against the elevator.

"Oh" Jace said in a surprised tone.

"Nar, not for what you were thinking." Taylor smirked "anyway what were you going to say before Blaire interrupted us... And take you goddamn mask off I can't understand a bloody thing you say half the time" she gestured to his mask, she really wanted him to ditch it, she liked a man with scars.

"You're bullshitting about fraternising right?" Jace said and Taylor shook her head "So if I kissed you now, you wouldn't kiss back?" Jace spoke seriously

"You're like what? 29? You are..." Taylor couldn't get her words out of her mouth.

"Answer the question. Well three hours is a lot of time" Jace shrugged

"Apart from it being sexual harassment..." Taylor tilted her head and her fringe fell sideways. The elevator doors opened and she laughed as she walked to her office "If you want a kiss I would give you one. All you had to do was ask" she smiled at Jace who was still stunned in the lift.

"Seriously?" Jace said confusingly as he walked towards Taylor who was holding her door open, he walked in and unslung his rifle on the table. Taylor walked passed him and sat in her chair facing her desk, she pulled a draw open and placed a few files on her desk and began flitting through them. Jace coughed.

"Yeah, I know you're there. I just need to sort this out" Taylor still fixed her eyes on a piece of paper.

"What you reading?" Jace asked politely

"Garett's consultation of Gluskin, kind of interesting..." Taylor leant her hand against her face reading the piece of paper, she placed it on the desk, got up and opened a adjacent door "c'mon in" she gestured, they walked into her somewhat living room, Jace whistled.

"Nice place" he added, he never realised that the place would be so big, it had a massive open fire which was burning. He looked around it had two large arm chairs facing the fire and tucked away in the corner there was a single bed with a desk, computer and chair right next to it.

"Make yourself at home, Jace" Taylor said nicely as she threw her tattered lab coat on her bed and paced in front of Jace "you can take our armour off y'know, I wont bite" she smiled as she folded her arms and looked at Jace.

"Two and half hours is a long time for a kiss" Jace smirked as he began unclipping his leg armour.

"I'm not going all the way with you if that't what you mean" Taylor said harshly as she shifted her weight to her left leg.

"God no. I'm not a type of guy that takes too much advantage" Jace spoke as he threw his leg armour on a nearby chair.

"Ha. Too much?" Taylor laughed as she walked behind Jace to help him with his black kevlar vest "As long as we can still be good friends. No strings attached?" She asked as she helped lift Jace's vest off him.

"Yeah. One off. I mean I can probably leave this place for another job. You're stuck here, better make the time we have now right" Jace proceeded to take the rest of his armour off when Taylor walked back around him and then gave him a light long hug.

"Guess I could live with that, kinda be annoying without you nagging me though" Taylor mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah. Whatever" Jace smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back "good friends never let each other go" he added as he let her go and looked at her face.

"What?" Taylor said as she looked at Jace's scarred face "oh" she smiled. Taylor tip toed and tilted her head upward.

"You are tiny" Jace smiled as he pushed Taylor down so her feet were flat, Jace leant down and planted a kiss on Taylor's lips, he pulled away and looked down at her, Taylor's cheeks were beetroot with embarrassment.

"Okay then" Taylor breathed deeply as she placed her hands round behind Jace's neck and pulled her face into his. This kiss became more heated, tongues were brought into play, by the end of it one and a half hours of both kissing and talking, later both adults were still, thankfully, fully clothed. Taylor sat on Jace's lap while he was facing her sitting on the chair in front of the fire.

"Comfortable?" Jace asked as he placed his arms on Taylor's waist.

"Suppose so" Taylor said as she leaned forward and placed her forehead on Jace's, she leaned back and placed her hand on Jace's scarred face "I'm not going to pretend I don't like guys with scars" she smiled and stroked his face before getting up and going to her desk.

"I was comfortable" Jace groaned as he stretched, got up and walked to Taylor and hugged her from behind. "I know i'm pushing my luck. But I think I can manage to see you as a good friend" Jace spoke as he withdrew from her and sat down on her bed, she turned round holding another piece of paper and leaning against her desk.

"Don't tempt me" Taylor looked past the paper she was holding and once again placed it on her desk before sitting down next to Jace.

"Tempt you? I only wanted a kiss" Jace shrugged as he looked Taylor in the eye, his green eyes glinted, he checked his watch "we've got more or less an hour before i'm off" he looked back at Taylor.

"C'mere" Taylor opened her arms and Jace leaned heavily on her forcing her to lean back on her bed, she shifted a little and they were both lying facing each other on the bed. Taylor smiled and began to laugh making Jace laugh with her.

"What's so funny?" Jace giggled

"You're the first guy that's managed to get in bed with me... Well here anyway" Taylor shifted on her side and her blonde hair fell in front of her face, she brushed it behind her head. "I make it two years since I've been this...hmm... Active with someone" she smiled.

"Way more for me. No one wants a security guard who's got no decent place to live" Jace sighed "I live in a fucking block for god sake, complete shit hole" he continued as he lay on his back.

"You'll find the right lass mate. Who knows, she might be like me and care about personality rather than anything else" Taylor moved towards Jace and placed her hand on his chest and nestled comfortably in his arms.

"I suppose so Taylor" Jace said quietly "but as long as I've got you as a friend I'm fine" he smiled.

"Can you get up please, I need to check something" Taylor playfully pushed Jace off the bed and stood looking back at her computer screen.

"Well I hope she doesn't beat me up the way you do" Jace joked. He walked over to his armour and began putting it back on while Taylor sat typing at her desk.

"Na, I only go easy on you" Taylor said as she continued typing, she looked back at Jace who had the majority of his armour on "don't you at least have a side arm?" She asked as she swung around to face him

"No, rifle's all I need" Jace gestured to Taylor's office to where his weapon was.

"You need a pistol or a knife at least" Taylor lifted her boot up onto her desk and unsheathed a commando knife.

"Didn't know you had that" Jace said shockingly, Taylor put it back into her boot and walked to her office door and picked up Jace's rifle. "Do you clean this thing? It's mankey!" Taylor examined the rifle "you should know how to look after your stuff Jace" she continued handing the rifle back to her friend.

"Anything else you want to criticise?" Jace said sarcastically as he snatched the rifle off Taylor

"No" Taylor replied quietly as she sat at her desk

"Well I'm going to leave you now" Jace slung his weapon onto his back "enjoy your night" he smiled as he exited Taylor's quarters.

Taylor sighed as she stretched and looked at the paperwork about Gluskin on her desk. She began reading Garret's consultation again, she never thought of showing Gluskin a picture if his real childhood. Taylor thought that she best didn't, she didn't like the idea of hurting Eddie anymore that he already was. Gluskin was alright with Taylor, even though he was unwilling to talk about his father and uncle, he spoke often about his victims and how he was only trying to make them fitting for him. Taylor felt sorry for him, even though she had no idea what it was like to be thrown in a room and experimented on, she still felt the same alienation, being in a place you didn't really belong. It made her think of what Trager said to her earlier 'You're in the right place for your uniqueness' there were no other female staff members who worked down in the main lab mainly because the morphogenic engine produces energy that well putting it lightly... confuses the female sexual organs... So yeah... But as far as she knew she wasn't confused.

Later in the Morphogenic Engine room...

Jace stood leaning on the railings overlooking the morphogenic engine, he wondered how much it cost to build, then he overheard the laughing of Dr. Garret Snow's personal guards, two cock sure guys, who were only in it for the pay check. They wore the same armour as him the only difference was there was a white stripe around their left arm showing they were Snow's men.

"Where's your girlfriend Jacey boy" one of the guards laughed "finish with her, cause i'd sure like to have a go at her" he continued

Jace ignored the two guards and looked over to engine, Taylor had told him that the energy produced by the engine allowed the patients to get into a lucid dreaming state and see The Walrider. They had a mini one in the main lab, a crazy head scientist wanted to test it on her but she refused and said, she wouldn't want to be trapped inside one of her worse dreams. Whatever that meant.

"Aww is Jacey boy dealing with rejection?" The other guard said sarcastically.

"Find some one else to annoy" Jace snapped as he eyed the two older guards.

"Nah, kinda enjoying pestering you" one said as they both paced near him. "Wanna say anything else Jacey boy?" The guard sneered.

"First off Winterbourne's not my girlfriend and second I haven't made an advance on her" Jace said angrily as he pushed himself away from the bars and walked down the steps towards the engine.

"Is there a 'yet' at the end of that sentence Jacey boy?" The other guard said slyly

"No! And fucking stop calling me 'Jacey boy'!" Jace shouted up at the guards.

"Guess he doesn't like the nickname" the guard said to his friend. Jace walked off and began checking rooms like he was paid to do. With no scientists around it was very quiet, all you could here was the electronics buzzing. No one was allowed in the chambers without the say-so of Blaire or another executive, top secret, proper illegal stuff. Jace thought how the hell Taylor could've worked here for three years, he would've went crazy if he was in her line of work, well she is half way there, you gotta be able to understand the mental if you want to treat the mental.

"We heard you had a run in with Trager, Jace" said one of the guards leant over the railings above him "he reckons the twins have got it in for her when they get out" he continued.

"Yeah well it won't come to that" Jace spoke back up as he examined the control panel and decided to leave the two dick heads to their own devices. His footsteps hollowed out down the hallway and dwindled like the life light of the asylum, slowly flickering...

Right so, you enjoy it? Well... Anyway, read some stuff about Outlast but if some of it's wrong it's wrong, this is just my view of things. To be treated with kindness is to be brought into the light, some people exploit it and others just take it for what it is.


	2. Exams aren't my strong suit

AN: Right first off I never expected to have a bit of recognition in a category were not many stories are written, can I just say to those who are writing or planning on writing outlast fanfics, good luck and keep up the great work! Second off I would like you guys to review this, I greatly appreciate comments on my work and can I just say to ShadingRose you brightened up my day with your comment. Okay, Okay so you've met the majority of the antagonists and protagonists of both Outlast and my story, but today is the day Eddie gets put in the engine and Waylon gets his first glimpse at the horror of Mount Massive Asylum. Taylor on the other hand has an encounter with Gluskin, how the hell that part popped in my head I do not know, but enjoy. Oh and don't forget Jeremy Blaire is an absolute dick!

* * *

Taylor woke up in the early hours of the day, nearly stumbling off of her chair, she was dreaming again, it felt so real. But it seemed her desk was her bed last night, she was stiff as hell. Taylor got up, showered and put her cargo pants and a green tank top which was rather showing and returned to her office cleaning Gluskin's file up. She couldn't give any less of a shit today, she was tired and she only had to watch Gluskin be subject to the engine today, who cares if she looks like a tramp.

"Knock knock" Jace peaked round her office door slowly to see a drowsy Taylor.

"Morning" Taylor said half asleep as she proceeded to put her lab coat on, she waited for a bit and looked at herself, she decided it didn't go and she put her boots on and picked up her file and faced Jace.

"What?" Jace shrugged

"Appreciate what you did last night Jace" Taylor smiled then yawned

"Don't mention it... Literally" Jace replied happily

"Seriously, I'm not exactly getting anything in a place full of blokes" Taylor stretched and walked towards Jace "you would not believe the shit that's been running through my head since yesterday" she sighed.

"Can it come later, Trager is after you" Jace gestured outside her office, they exited the office and as Taylor locked it, she got a sudden hot flush and leaned on the wall.

"You okay?" Jace spoke with a caring manner reaching out to her.

"Don't you see. It's the engine powering up, the energy of this place... It's buzzing... Taylor's special remember, she isn't affected by the major side effects, but the minor ones do look like they're taking their toll" Trager walked down the hallway quite happily

"Whoa what side effects?" Jace said looking at Taylor, she shook her head not telling and Jace looked at Trager.

"Headaches. Hallucinations. Feinting at worse... What am I saying, worse is her concupiscence manner..." Trager said sternly Jace looked at him with a serious face "...But thats just Taylor being sexually attracted to her patients" Trager laughed. The older executive was wearing rather casual clothes compared with yesterday, jeans, white buttoned shirt with a loosely done tie, an old biology teacher style v-neck jumper over the shirt and all topped off with his scruffy lab coat. It seemed that Taylor wasn't the only one who couldn't be bothered to dress herself properly this morning. But he seemed quite worse since yesterday, he was more jittery and his skin was darker than it was as well, or maybe it was the light.

"Fuck you, Trager. What'd you want me for?" Taylor said holding her head, the older grey-headed man stood for a while in contemplation.

"I don't know how to break this to you but... Snow's took ill... You're gonna be examining Gluskin..." Trager spoke seriously, Taylor dropped her hand and eyed Trager, he even backed off a little "full...physical...examination..." he continued as he adjusted his small round glasses.

"Like the one I did with Manera?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, but we find that Gluskin is better one-on-one and without restraints" Trager held out a clipboard "I even went through most of the paperwork for you. Save you the trouble" he smiled slyly, and with that he walked off. Taylor stood upright and began walking towards Gluskin's cell.

"Hey" Jace spoke as he grabbed Taylor's arm, she looked at him and bit her lip "physical exam? Like full? Like..." Jace trailed off

"Yeah, I get to touch up Gluskin" Taylor said sarcastically

"You did this with Manera?" Jace still gripped Taylor's arm

"Yeah but he was shackled. Anyway it wasn't full, the anaesthetic they gave him was wearing off by that time I couldn't go anywhere near that rabid guy. I think I've been in worse situations" Taylor grabbed Jace's hand and got it off her, she handed him the paperwork "hold that for me will you" she said as she opened the gate.

"You got to check if he is physically all in order right? That means you have to jerk..." Jace shook himself at the awful thought that entered his head.

"No, only up until a certain point..." Taylor managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds before breaking a smile "acknowledge the fact were adults and we are laughing at that... A few sounds is all that required... I think" Taylor breathed heavily, who the hell thought of that as a requirement for a physical examination? well you can get away with murder in this place, I guess that's just making things worse for the patients here she thought.

"What if he doesn't?" Jace asked as he looked at Taylor who looked to be very embarrassed about talking about male orgasms, Jace just wondered if Snow did it or just got the normal staff to do it, no wonder Gluskin was jumpy near the normal docs.

"Well then I can't tick that box can I?" Taylor smirked "you thought I would've said something else didn't you... Guess you were gonna say, 'wouldn't put it past you'" she added as she lowered her voice to mock Jace's voice.

"No no... So does that answer my question I said last night? The would you rather one?" Jace tried to cheer Taylor up.

"Yeah it does. Eddie is a much better looking and younger (33) choice than Chris" Taylor said as they walked along the last corridor, there were two guards standing outside of Gluskin's cell and their body language said they weren't happy. "Great..."

Server room.

Main lab.

Same time.

Waylon sat at his desk still contemplating whether he should send this journalist his findings at Mount Massive Asylum and risk getting kicked out of a job. Meh. I'll wait, make sure I get that last pay check, he thought as he leaned back in his chair relaxed from the humming of the servers. Waylon had took every precaution to make sure the Murkoff corp couldn't track his email, he even went as far as borrowing a laptop, something he would never do, he like his own one too much. The server room Waylon sat in was dark and quiet, no foot traffic going back and forth, no nosey people popping their heads in the door, just the way he liked it, even with the stuff that was going on around here, but it was his last day, so savour it he will.

Back at Gluskin's cell.

"Oh heres the couple" one of the guards said giddily

"Why are you two here?" Taylor asked gesturing at Gluskin's cell.

"Well, we usually get to chauffeur Mr. Gluskin around while Snow was examining him" the other one said

"What?, you want some alone time with your patients Winterbourne? I'm sorry but there are better people in this place to screw" the taller guard spoke and laughed at his own joke. Taylor stepped between the two guards and stuck the key in the cell door and opened it.

"No we haven't got the restraints out yet" the guard freaked, Jace clipped him on the shoulder hard.

"She knows what she's doing you prick" Jace said aggressively.

"Eddie. You've got me today instead of Dr. Snow" Taylor said calmly as she opened the cell door. Gluskin emerged from the darkness and looked at Taylor.

"Darling, you have kept more than your promise" Gluskin smiled, Taylor gestured out the cell and stepped back. The guards walked forward and Gluskin stepped back, Taylor turned.

"Back off. Now. Or leave" Taylor said defensively as she stood between the corridor and Gluskin

"Fine. We'll let you go first" the taller guard spoke and pointed with his rifle the way to the consultation rooms.

"C'mon now Eddie" Taylor used her hand to guide Gluskin out of his cell "we're going to the examination room, I'll be able to have a better look at you then" she smiled as she let Gluskin in front of her.

"You guys hang back" Jace spoke at the guards as they walked towards the consultation rooms "he's hardly going to do anything" Jace spun back around to see Taylor walking alongside Gluskin "see".

"He'll have a nice advance at her Jace, look at the way he jitters" the smaller guard pointed out something that Gluskin only did when Taylor was near him. "There's something dark in him and he's gonna let loose on Winterbourne" the guy giggled through his mask at his own double entendre. What a bunch of jerks Jace thought.

They entered the dim corridor, once again no one else was in session. The area had a different aura around it now the engine was on, completely different. They came to the end of the hall and to the last room on the left, Taylor opened the door and let Gluskin in first, she shut the door and waited for the guys to catch up.

"You okay?" Jace asked Taylor as he cradled his rifle.

"Yeah. Just..." Taylor held her head, her headache had subsided "don't buzz the intercom... Don't want to give him a fright" what Taylor wanted to say was 'whatever you hear don't come in' but she'd be locking the door and turning off the intercom. Jace nodded in acknowledgement as Taylor took the clipboard off him and held it. Taylor didn't brace herself for what she was going to do, she really didn't need to, he's a bloke, maybe a little crazy but still a man. She turned the handle and entered the room, she walked behind the screen and pulled the curtain all the way round. Gluskin had sat upright on the examining table still fully clothed.

"I feel somewhat better having you examine me darling, not that I do need a look over..." Gluskin said calmly as Taylor placed her clipboard on the table then got her stethoscope digital thermometer and other equipment out of the draw opposite the examining table and placed them on the desk she didn't hear Gluskin get off the examining table, but she felt his demeanor get closer, she didn't turn around to face him, she didn't mind. Taylor felt him brush his fingers through her hair and then he felt his way down her waist, he nuzzled his face into her neck like what he did the previous day, but this time felt different.

"Eddie, not now, please" Taylor turned around to face her patient, he moved his hands lightly on her hips, his blue eyes looked at hers, piercing but rather caring. He lifted his hand and brushed it across her cheek before grabbing the back of her head lightly, Taylor didn't struggle because he could easily hurt her, Gluskin pulled her into his chest and hugged her, she lifted her head and looked up at Gluskin "I'm going to have to examine you Eddie or else they'll really end up hurting you, putting you into the engine" she smiled as she felt for her stethoscope and grabbed it not daring to break the gaze between her and Gluskin.

"Anything for you darling" Gluskin let go of her slowly and backed up with her, Taylor found herself walking Gluskin back to his table, he took his discoloured long-sleeved shirt off, he was rather toned for a patient, most others were skin and bones, but Gluskin liked to look after himself. She checked his heart rate, slightly raised but alright, Taylor examined some scars off of the hormone therapy, they were cleaning up nicely. Taylor could feel his eyes looking over her body as she stroked her hand across the scars on his chest, he purred quietly but stopped when Taylor returned to her desk on the other side of the room.

"You're afraid to continue aren't you" Gluskin spoke as he looked at Taylor as she packed her things up opposite him "You're different from the others Darling..." he got up and tapped her bare shoulder, she turned around and Gluskin continued "...You know how to treat a man..." Taylor backed off a little from him, she hoped he wouldn't lash out on her. "...you care for everyone but yourself. I won't give up on you..." He walked her right onto the wall, he held her against the wall and pushed himself on her softly "I know you're worth all my effort" he smiled.

Taylor thought to her self, is he blinded by love? or his own fantasies? or could it be both? Taylor had to give Gluskin some stimuli she didn't know if she'd regret it or not but she thought it would be easier for her to 'examine' him further. Gluskin lowered his head and looked Taylor in the eyes.

"Your silence is unnerving" Gluskin tilted his head slightly, Taylor looked up, this couldn't be anymore awkward, his bare flesh was inviting but she wouldn't take any further than she had to. Taylor raised her hands and placed them on his shoulders, Gluskin flinched at the coldness of her hands and he inched his face closer. Taylor pulled Gluskin forward but he made a move first, his kissing was desperate but slow, his tongue delved for hers, if she never knew he was a patient here she'd assume he hadn't kissed in ages, Taylor helped him by slipping her tongue in his mouth a few times, a few moments later he managed to redeem himself and began passionately kissing Taylor, properly. Gluskin took his chance and slid his hands in between her legs and began teasing her. Taylor stopped and pulled his hand away from her erogenous zone and placed it on her waist.

"Not happening" Taylor breathed heavily as she looked at him, she knew she was on the home straight, she needed to do it but she wasn't sure if she made the right move to get Gluskin up. Taylor sighed as Gluskin kissed up her neck, she flexed her right hand as Gluskin gave her room to breath, he placed his right hand on the wall above her left shoulder while his other hand guided hers to his abdomen. Taylor felt her way down him, she closed her eyes trying to imagine it was someone else, but she simply couldn't, she wasn't going to pretend anymore, she admitted it to herself that she had a soft spot for Gluskin. Taylor's hand made it past the rim of his pants and continued past his boxers, she had forgotten how it felt to be this sexually close to someone, never mind a patient. It was awfully warm down there, not to mention hard. Taylor felt Gluskin flinch once again reacting to the coldness of her hands, he kissed her again and again groaning and moaning in the process as she moved her hand up and down his length, she didn't realise how long she'd been pleasuring him but when she came to her senses, she opened her eyes and stopped as she felt a slight pain on the left side of her neck, was he nipping at her neck? Taylor stopped and breathed heavily while wiping her hand on her cargo pants.

"Just like daddy used to do, only better" Gluskin looked down at his darling, he wanted her all to himself, just them two alone and no appointment to go to. He wanted to hear her pleasured moans, her crying his name from those sweet lips he had the great honour of kissing, her hands on his body while they make love. He wanted a family with her, a legacy, he wanted to be a father he never had. He smiled at his thought but understood now was not the time he backed off, slowly, his chest rose and fell as he tried to control his breathing.

"Get your stuff back on, we're leaving" Taylor spoke as she rubbed her neck were he had nibbled, she found it hard to grasp what exactly was going through her mind. Taylor pulled the curtain open and walked towards the door, she grabbed her clipboard and completed the paperwork, when she walked out the guards were silent, even Jace didn't say anything.

"What?" Taylor asked as she held the clipboard under her arm

"Nothing. Just you finished quicker than Snow does" the taller guard said, Taylor turned to see Jace sitting on the floor, she nudged him with her foot and he jumped.

"Tired?" Taylor smiled as she helped him up.

"You were in there for twenty minutes. I had to catch up on some sleep" Jace stood but looked behind Taylor at Gluskin, she turned as some scuffling began. The two guards were shoving him down the hallway.

"Hey! Don't treat him like that!" Taylor shouted down the hallway but they got in the lift before she cod catch up, she dropped to her knees when she heard an awful screeching sound, she clutched her head and cried out in pain.

"What's the matter?!" Jace came rushing to her aid and held her.

"The. Machine. They've put it on full whack" Taylor winced, then like the headache it dissipated. Both of them walked into the lift, Jace hit the button for the lab and looked at Taylor, who was holding her neck still.

"Whats wrong?" Jace asked as he fumbled to get his mask off

"Nothing" Taylor still kept her hand on her neck but she held the clipboard close to her chest.

"I guess Gluskin didn't give you any trouble?" Jace asked as he secured his mask on his belt Taylor shrugged "what's that supposed to mean?" He said questioningly.

"I think I got carried away with him" Taylor admitted as she removed her hand and gripped the clipboard with both hands.

"Well I'm not going to say much about that, it's your choice" Jace spoke as he looked concerned about the hickey on her neck.

"Listen, Jace, I'm not choosing him over you. You better know that... It's just if or when you get another job, you can leave, and you know you couldn't see me again... I need something to keep me going..." Taylor looked down sadly, she expected to be shouted at by Jace but she looked up and seen him smiling "I couldn't live with myself if we were properly involved with each other, and if... you were ...you were forced to leave and I'd never see you again" Taylor choked back her tears and dropped her head sobbing quietly.

"Good logic. Like you always have" Jace stepped forward and hugged Taylor "It's good for you to have a cry y'know" he smiled as she lifted her head to face him.

"And you with your shit jokes" Taylor smiled as she brushed her face to get rid of her tears, Jace let go of her and faced the doors of the elevator. They opened a moment later when both of them walked out they caught Waylon walking towards the M.E chamber, Taylor jogged to him as Jace followed.

"Hey, it's your last day right? Bet your glad to be getting out of here?" Taylor smiled as they continued walking towards the control room.

"Yeah, can't wait to leave" Waylon said, it would be the first time he would've set foot in the control room of the morphogenic engine. But Waylon thought that this whole place stunk, this complete misusing of people who needed help, completely illegal.

When they walked into the control room he was ushered to a seat, he was told he was late but he didn't really care it was his last day.

"Well it's not so often we see you down here Dr. Winterbourne" One of the scientists spoke from his console "... Ah yeah your hear because Snow's ill" he continued then he immediately continued working when the elevator doors opened again.

"Right, how are we all doing today?" Blaire said sarcastically as he clasped his hands together walking towards Taylor, she turned and shook her head, he was unusually happy today. Maybe he had won a golf match with Trager... Wait a sec she thought were is Trager?

"Blaire, where's Trager?" Taylor asked politely as not to piss off her boss.

"I told him not to bother today, I'd look this over personally" Blaire smiled as he folded his arms looking through the glass at the engine, his massive money pot. Blaire was the type of guy who didn't care if he was in an illegal making money scheme, he was just reaping the benefits, hell he could get away murder and make thousands off it. He didn't care about the welfare of the patients only if he could get some good results in order to get more cash. But why was Blaire here?, he doesn't have a doctorate so he couldn't be here on behalf of Trager. I hope the old guy hasn't been self experimenting.

"But you..." Taylor couldn't finish her sentence because of a loud bang on the window, she realised they'd brought Gluskin out. Waylon nearly fell of his chair in fright, Gluskin was struggling still and when they put him in the engine, Taylor sighed as the scientists were still talking about Eddie's childhood, reptilian imagery? and his abuse, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Aw jeez" Jace looked at the floor, he always felt sick watching the patients getting put in the orb and getting tubes shoved in nearly every orifice in their body.

"I think you're done here Mr. Park" one of the scientists pointed to the exit "have a nice day now... Right someone give me an update..." He added as Waylon walked slowly past Blaire.

"See you around" Waylon said to Taylor and Jace, it was too informal for the likes of Blaire. A few moments later Blaire spoke.

"I'm sorry to cut this little liaison short, but I have more urgent matters to attend to" he walked fast out of the room and was joined by two security guards. Taylor shifted her attention back to he vitals of Gluskin.

"Ugh, I hate that guy" Taylor gestured out the door, Jeremy Blaire had arsehole written all over him, Taylor parked herself in a chair and put her feet up on the desk, but there was muffled chuckling and laughing from a few scientists who were monitoring Gluskin's lucid dreaming status.

"Well that's a change from lizards" one of them laughed, Taylor turned in her seat and looked at them, whatever it was it wouldn't be funny, Eddie Gluskin had been through hell and back as a kid and it's still affecting him now.

"Definitely, but still quite disturbing..." Another laughed as he leaned over his colleges chair, Taylor looked at Jace and shrugged, she didn't want to go and see what the fuss was all about, she was taught not to laugh at other people's misfortunes.

"Miss Winterbourne, you seem to be on someones mind" the first scientist smirked, as his colleges next to him laughed.

"No..." Taylor muttered to herself quietly, he hadn't totally bypassed his past to think about her? And he shouldn't even be thinking about... She shuddered at her thoughts. "He's not..." She spoke to the scientists.

"I just wish this thing had audio..." The scientist continued, Taylor got up angrily and pulled the plug out of the back of the monitor "aww come on"

"Your here to observe not to speak your mind. You keep your thoughts to yourself" Taylor raised her voice and threw the cables on the floor and waited for Gluskin's session to end. About quarter of an hour had passed and then his session had ended, Gluskin was placed in a wheelchair, but Taylor walked into the main engine room, she'd never been so close to the machine and her head stung but she went to go and help the guards who were taking Gluskin to his cell.

"Hey" Taylor said as she walked next to one of the guards "stop for a minute will you..." She stepped in front of the wheelchair and bent down to inspect the now heavily exhausted Gluskin.

"Ma'am, we need to get this patient back to his cell, for security reasons..." One of the guards said, but Jace stepped in front of him.

"Aw hell Eddie" Taylor lifted Gluskin's heavy head to examine his new wounds, the right side of his face was coming apart and when he looked at her drowsily she saw his right eye was encased in blood and both his crystal blue eyes were glistening with tears.

"Darling... Help... M..me" Gluskin said weakly as he dropped into unconsciousness.

"Get him to the first aider now" Taylor spoke loudly at the guard pushing the wheelchair, he didn't budge as she moved out the way.

"She said get your ass moving!" Jace commanded, they still didn't move.

"We take our orders directly from Blaire and scientists down here. you're just a shrink" the guard pushed the wheelchair slowly past the doors, then they shut.

"Seriously, you think they'd treat the patients better with the amount of shit they put them through" Jace spoke as he looked at Taylor.

"C'mon, I've had it with this place" Taylor said angrily as they walked back up the steps to the observation room. Both walked past guards, then Taylor caught the sound of Blaire hollering. "I'm going to make Blaire wish he never met me" she stormed in the direction of the shouting and seen Waylon getting the shit kicked out of him "Blaire!" She shouted.

"Ah good, now I don't have to send a separate team to get you" he stepped out of the server room with his security team.

"I think this is another volunteer, sir" one of the guards said as his college picked up an unconscious Waylon.

"Yeah, I like that idea, I think the corporation will wanna know how she's immune" Blaire smirked "anyway, more money for me" one of the security guards stepped towards Taylor with a pair of handcuffs.

"Not happening" Jace stood protectively in between the guard and Taylor.

"Don't let yourself get involved Jace, not your problem" Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa. Lets be moral about this people. I'll strike a deal with you Mr Marshal, I'll let you go if you put the cuffs on Winterbourne, and don't worry no harm will come to her" Blaire pitched it like a salesman.

"As long as I go with her" Jace spoke as he still stood between the guard and Taylor.

"Nah, thats the best I can do Mr. Marshal" Blaire tilted his head "she's just too valuable to be mistreated" he said nicely

"Quit talking out your arse Blaire" Taylor said scornfully "Jace, you get out of here, I'll manage, I've been through worse" she spoke sternly.

"But I'm your bodyguard, I got to keep you from trouble" Jace turned and looked at her.

"Aww, such loyalty... Last chance Marshal" Blaire gestured for his guard to hand over the cuffs, then he sent them to carry Waylon into the elevator.

"I'm sorry ma'am" Jace apologised as he placed the cuffs on her wrists, he was going to hand her the key but Blaire spoke.

"Er.. I think I'll take those keys Marshal" Blaire points at the keys and Jace reluctantly hands them over and calls his other guards over "make sure Mr. Marshal here doesn't go anywhere into the main complex" he commanded, the guards stepped next to him as Blaire grabbed Taylor's arm.

"I'll find you" Jace said as Taylor was walked back into the elevator, she shrugged Blaire off as they entered. A few elevator rides later Taylor tracked their position to the maximum security and upper wards floor, she wondered what Blaire had put out for her, she just hoped she'd pay for it in full, the bastard was going to get his comeuppance and when he does Taylor was going to make sure she was there to see it.

* * *

On a last note if you haven't realised I've tweaked the ages of some of the characters, mainly because I have a hard time believing Eddie is 46 and that I think Taylor wouldn't have a strong enough connection with him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just apologize for any spelling mistakes or tense jumps, I just make these stories up for you guys/gals to read. So what are your thoughts and feelings on my characters or the way I've portrayed the antagonists and protagonists of Outlast?, I'd really appreciate the reviews on how I could improve.

So think on how you as an individual great person, you have the capacity to do anything you want in life, you were brought up with a caring family, a decent education and you are fed with both information from the outside world and great food. Some people in that world outside your window are being affected by famine, drought and most of all war. You just have to think, other people just aren't that lucky.


	3. The Trager Approach

AN: So getting this straight Blaire has seen Taylor's mood shift and he doesn't like the idea of her going rouge so what's the best thing to do? Throw her in with the big boys all by herself, we get a little appearance from some different characters at this point. You might be a little confused about Walker though, kinda had a nice idea for him, even though he's gone through hell and back, he remembers. And God I am scared for Taylor when the light go out.

* * *

"Lets go for a walk shall we" Blaire said slyly as he shoved Taylor out the lift, they took a few paces towards a cross junction of gate leading to different parts of the wing. Blaire stood for a moment contemplating where to go, he stepped towards a gate and jingled the cuff keys getting Taylor's attention. Then he threw them into the next corridor. "Yeah so good luck getting them..." Blaire walked towards Taylor and checked her cargo pants pockets for her keys, when he tried to yank them out of her pocket she kneed him in the guts the best she could, but he pushed her into the wall and pushed his forearm against her neck, she struggled for breath as she began to struggle but Blaire eventually got the keys and threw a breathless and spluttering Taylor on the floor. "Like I said, good luck getting to those keys without these" Blaire smiled and jingled her set of keys at her.

"Fucking bastard!" Taylor coughed trying to get up but Blaire knocked her down forcefully with his foot. She felt helpless, if Blaire locked down the elevator she would have no choice but to wander through the open gates, that is if there was any. The floor she was on was cold as ice against her bare shoulders, she wished she would have worn something more covering, but at the start of the day she decided a khaki-green tank top would suffice.

"But since I'm so nice let me do one more thing for you" Blaire walked towards one of the gates and looked around for an intercom that was connected to the entire max wing, he cleared his throat and pressed the button. "Hey, Trager, I know your out there somewhere buddy, listen, I've got a newly admitted patient here for you. Goes by the name Taylor Winterbourne, she's cuffed and literally packaged for you near the east elevator. So you know... Consider it a gift" Blaire smiled as he walked back to the elevator "nice knowing you Miss Winterbourne" he did a mock salute as the elevator door closed.

Taylor was alone. She had to control her feelings, she had no one to protect her and she had to get to those god damn keys. Taylor got up off of the mankey floor and walked towards the gate that Blaire threw the cuff key, yeah it was locked but she had to figure out how to get there.

"Aww, shit" Taylor said to herself, she realised she had to cut through the medical ward, worst place because that was Trager's playground. Taylor walked slowly toward the gate opposite it intercom one, it was open, so now it just was a nice, calm walk towards the wards.

The corridors were damp and rather cold, the lights flickered and popped with lack of care just like the patients. The shouts and screams of patients never ceased, the totality of the event never seemed to hit home, you could be killed if the patients got out, in this case Taylor couldn't defend herself. All of the gates were left carelessly open, Trager must know no one is going to come down. Taylor felt she was being lead somewhere, breadcrumbs in the form of locked or opened gates, ushering her different ways.

"He's gonna get you..." One of the patients said in his cell, the guy walked up the to bars as Taylor went to the next gate "oh, you're a woman. I've never seen a woman in years, C'mere..." The patient beckoned for Taylor but she went through the gate, she had to get her keys.

"Find those keys Taylor, you're doing well." Taylor Talked to herself quietly, then she passed two familiar cells, the doors to them were wide open, then she realised. The Twins were loose. "Shit" she swore to herself, 'if I run into them, I'm royally fucked' she thought, realising she had to double back because she had walked in a complete circle Taylor pressed on towards the wards, she seen a number of things, there was dead bodies of patients just disregarded on gurney's with blood all over them, cuts, stitches and bandages, had Trager become completely deranged? Whatever he believed Taylor didn't want to run into him. Richard Trager was a nice old guy at times, kind and would help patients within reason, joke about God sometimes, but every person has the capacity to kill. But what set alarm bells off the most was that nearly all the gates were open, he never used to do that until recently, he looked after most of his staff, but now, most of his staff were bled out on the floor with wounds that looked very painful.

"Help... Me..." one of the doctors spoke clutching his side, blood was pouring out of him "please help me..." Taylor couldn't do anything, the guy would just slow her down, she continued to walk down the hall as he shouted again "HELP ME!" Taylor looked behind her but walked round the corner, if Trager heard his victim, he would know someone else is down here.

Trager's operating room... Other side of the ward near open west elevator...

Trager's room was bloody with his victims life fluids splattered all over the room, buckets of body parts, broken glass, disregarded medical equipment, sinks filled with blood and a single light dimming the room it flickered as the old bony man stood cleaning his tools for his next victim.

Trager hummed to himself as he cleaned his shears, he never knew how much fun he could have cutting someone up, not to mention learning more about human biology. He thought about what Jer said earlier about a new patient he had to find, poor Winterbourne, well not really, Jer had a point in mentioning why there were no women in the asylum and Trager could find out why.

"'Literally packaged'... 'Consider it a gift'... Nice of you Jeremy..." Trager talked to himself as he placed his shears on his equipment table, he examined his IV drip, enough blood in there for a while he thought. He wondered what he should do to Taylor, even though she was nice sometimes, she really could be a harsh bitch. He remembered when Blaire first introduced them, she was his somewhat apprentice for the first three weeks of her job here, but when she realised how Trager treat his patients she left and got her own office. Taylor respected her elders but she treated him like shit, especially this morning when she called him, but this wasn't exactly revenge, more of a 'I haven't had a woman in years' thing, and she is a good looking young woman, curves in all the right places, he tingled with excitement, not only to torture the woman but give her a few lessons in biology.

"HELP ME!" a voice cried from the corridors, it sounded far away, but Trager knew exactly who and where it was, his freshet victim, former colleague, he had driven a knife in him several times and left him to bleed out.

"Well..." Trager looked at himself, he thought he would surely threaten Taylor, he picked up his shears and snipped them "Taylor I'm gonna find you and when I do..." He trailed off as he walked out of his room clipping his shears as he paced to find Taylor.

Back with Taylor...

Taylor wanted the doctor to shut up, but if she got away she wouldn't have to put the guy out of his misery, the poor bloke had so many knife wounds in him, he wasn't getting up soon. Although she had it in her to kill the doctor who was going to get her killed, she left the guy and walked further, she had to get those cuffs off her if she was going to have any chance of surviving this place alone.

It didn't take a while to finally get down the corridor when the guy stopped, Taylor figured that Trager had finished his jobs so she paced quicker, she went round a corner and walked, but she was drawn to a ward, the place was in a state, but one thing was awful, she walked forward towards this poor unconscious looking guy who was restrained to a bed. If this was all Trager's handy work she didn't want to see him on a bad day. They guy had massive cuts with large foolishly done stitches, his whole body was a mess, his genitals we gone, he had no nose and he looked liked he had been hit a hundreds of times over. It was sick, no other way to describe it. Taylor backed up in disgust, Trager had just totally flipped, no more nice Trager, Taylor was dealing with a psychotic patient with a sadistic personality.

"Trager, you sick fucker" Taylor muttered to herself as she backed up to the corridor, she took a few paces and looked at her cuffs, they weren't that tight but she could feel them rubbing onto her thin wrists. "C'mon, nearly there" Taylor was tired with both shock and fright, but she had to keep going, she couldn't let Blaire beat her, he had to have the shit kicked out of him for this, Taylor smiled at imagining beating Blaire within an inch of his life. She turned the corner and it was pitch black, then a voice came from the darkness.

"I believe you have a appointment with me Taylor" The voice said sarcastically, then a loud snipping sound began. It was Trager.

"Fuck" Taylor spoke aloud, she quickly ran back round the corner and into the ward she was previously in, Taylor quickly took refuge under a bed and held her hands in front of her, she could still hear the snipping of Trager's shears when he entered the room.

"You know I thought you'd be happy to see me... I'm not stupid" Trager said in his usual soft tone, it was quite a lightly lit room but she still was frightened if Trager got her. Taylor seen his bare feet beside the bed, she tried to breath quietly without giving away that she was there, but Trager got down on one knee and grabbed her leg from under the bed and dragged her from her safe spot. Taylor struggled but Trager grasped her with both hand and threw her on the bed forcefully before placing his shears at her neck. It would be way too easy to kill her now, too nice to escape a day of torture. "So. I'd like to continue this in my consultation room. Get away from prying eyes y'know" Trager pushed the shears against Taylor's neck softly and she stopped struggling

"Yeah" Taylor spoke calmly, now she had to get out of this shit. But what the hell happened to Trager, his skin, well he looked like he'd been skinned or really badly tanned. Trager had his mechanical glasses on as well as a torn surgeons mask, worst thing he wore a home-made apron, with no pants. Ugh.

"Lets get this straight... I'm here to make money... You're here to get fixed... Keep being nice and I won't have to kill ya" Trager said slyly as he forcefully clutched Taylor's hair at the roots and dragged her out of the room, kicking and screaming "don't struggle, it'll only hurt more" he smiled as he dragged the blonde out of the room.

"Bastard! Get the hell off of me!" Taylor screamed as she was taken to Trager's room, he held her hair in a vice like grip and it hurt like hell. When they arrived he pushed her in a wheelchair and secured her legs and abdominal with restraints, she fidgeted in the straps.

"Now what are we going to do about those cuffs huh?" Trager stood in contemplation "ah, yeah, got something for that" he left the room for a moment, Taylor felt like she wanted to cry, but it made her think about what the fuck happened to her emotions since yesterday.

"What am I doing here? This should have never happened" Taylor said to herself as she examined Trager's room, full of blood, broken glass and, God, the stench, rotting flesh and charcoal, she hoped to hell Trager hadn't been barbecuing for Manera.

"Right, simple procedure. Sit back relax and enjoy." Trager joked as he held a hydraulic cutter, he grabbed her hands and placed the cutter at the main mechanism so the cuffs would release "hate to think where those hands've been" he continued.

"Bugger off Trager. Let me go" Taylor said bravely as the cutter was working, taylor looked at the older grey haired man, he really didn't look like himself anymore, his skin - no flesh more like - was awfully brown and what the hell did he have that IV drip in his arm for, it's filled with... blood. Taylor shuddered as Trager looked her in the eye.

"Aw you think I'll just be letting your little ass go after this don't you?" Trager pushed the cutters together and her cuffs were off, Taylor quickly reached for a knife on Trager's equipment table but she felt a blade nick at her neck, Trager had a knife of his own. "No, no. I haven't finished examining you yet, doll" Trager said seriously as he got her hands and restrained them on the arms of the wheelchair, Taylor struggled like mad to get loose then realised she wasn't going anywhere.

"What do you want from me Trager?" Taylor asked, but she already knew the answer, not just the 'money' he believed he was still getting paid but some sort of sadistic sexual gratification.

"Mmmn... Might be the pay grade, or..." Trager walked up to Taylor's left side and placed one of his slender discoloured hands on her left leg then he whispered in her ear "...maybe I wanna piece of you..." he slid his hand up to her thigh but got up to go and examine the rest of his bladed items.

"Don't even think about it you old twat" Taylor's voice went acidic, she still tried to wiggle herself out of the restraints.

"Why are you even trying?, you're not going anywhere?" Trager drew his face level with Taylors and smirked, "I was going hand you over to the twins but they're with that crazy Father Martin..." Trager stepped away from Taylor and inspected his tools, wondering what to inflict upon her. Then he picked up a syringe which looked to be filled with a clear liquid, now that could be a number of things, they had a wide array of drugs in the hospital area like Demerol, Methadone, Tramadol and morphine, "Now any of these can make you a bit sleepy, but I'm not that evil to give you the heavy stuff..." Trager smirked as he went to her left side again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Taylor spoke as she looked at the syringe Trager was holding, now she never liked needles all that much but this was crazy, _that doesn't even look sterile _Taylor thought worryingly.

"Don't worry, I cleaned it..." Taylor swore he muttered to himself 'I think' but he used a piece of fabric as a makeshift tourniquet on Taylor's left arm, she winced as he pulled it tightly "No seriously...ha ha... don't want you dying of an infection anytime soon... I'm only gonna give you a bit, don't want you pass out, 'cause then it'll just be... wrong" he smirked as he held her arm.

"Don't do this Trager, you're a nice guy, you don't have to do this, just let me go..." Taylor tried to talk some sense into Trager but it she wasn't getting through she felt the needle pierce her skin and then a warm sensation running from her arm and then spreading through her body.

"Yeah, you jus' keep your mouth shut little missy and we'll get on fine..." Trager spoke as he unshackled Taylor.

"uggh, you prick" Taylor moaned as she attempted to get up, she stood but her vision was rather hazy, Trager was just standing there chuckling, she stumbled over by the doorway when Trager decided to help her up "get off me!" Taylor shouted as she tried to squirm out of Tragers grasp.

"C'mon, I need you to cooperate with me here Winterbourne..." Trager said as he pulled Taylor back into the corridor and along into the room he had kept his current patient. Taylor was struggling to make anything of the situation, she was dizzy and had a rather unpleasant feeling of dysphoria not to mention being a bit tired. Trager threw Taylor on a bed and began shackling her to it, _not too tight don't want her feeling uncomfortable_ he thought to himself.

"Just get it over with..." Taylor said quietly as she turned her head away from Trager, she was starfished, shackled to the a dirty bed with a half naked 40-something year old man staring at her with God knows what's going through his head. Taylor pulled at her restraints, she could easily get her hands out if she concentrated.

"No, you're not getting away that easily..." Trager leaned over and pulled her shackle a little tighter on her right hand, his flesh stank but Taylor's focus shifted on the knife trager had in his other hand. Trager pulled a chair up to the side of the bed Taylor was on but got up immediately to see his other patient come around.

"Trager, you sick motherfucker! Get away from me!" he screamed, Trager sighed and shook his head.

"Shh, can't you see I have another patient to attend to... now shut the hell up!" Trager pulled his knife on the poor patient, she sliced it across his chest opening a fresh wound for him to carelessly stitch it back up, the patient screamed loudly and tried to thrash about but Trager balled his fists and punched the guy until he was unconscious. Trager turned back to look at Taylor who was staring at the ceiling, "It's been no more than ten minutes... you're pretty high right? so, no need for you to be struggling..." Trager spoke aloud.

"You're not fucking me, Trager, NO way is that happening..." Taylor moaned as she looked at Trager who was on his way to sitting in the chair near her, she shifted her gaze back to the ceiling, _where are you Jace?, I could really use your help right about now. _Taylor thought of how Jace would make her laugh in the most dire of situations, how his laugh would liven anything up and that he would share anything that happened in his life with her and vice versa... _God Jace where are you?!_

"Wasn't planning on it..." Trager put his knife on the chair and ghosted his hands over Taylor's front "...If I wanted to... I would have you fully aware, after all I think I've got a taste for your screams..." Trager smirked as he pulled Taylor's top up and he placed his hand on her abdomen, she jolted as he touched her "Ticklish much?" he smiled as Taylor turned her head away from him, "C'mon, don't look away from me..." Trager removed his tattered surgeons mask and glasses then leaned on the bed, the springs creaked under the pressure. Trager moved his hands up Taylor's body, she could feel his slender warm hands feeling under the fabric of her bra and his sharp nails encircling her goose pimpled breasts.

"Get the hell off me you batty twat..." Taylor said aggressively as she tried to struggle, but Trager removed his hand from her and had become distracted by his thoughts.

"Listen, I know you haven't had a psychosomatic pregnancy... weird right... you joined as soon as all the other women left..." Trager leant in further and he leveled his face with Taylor's as he shifted both of his hands next to Taylor's head "You're just a stubborn bitch who won't back down... you must have decent mental health... but shits going down and you know... You're fucked..." Trager looked straight into Taylor's eyes, she looked at him with a blank expression but she smiled at him.

"You're the one who's being mentally fucked, Trager... oh what am I saying you're literally being screwed by Blaire" Taylor said sharply as she struggled with Trager leaning over her

"You're trapped, doll. Face it, I can make a lot of money lending you out to the patients here..." Trager ignored Taylor's attempt to get him annoyed, _Look at her right there for the taking, when was the last time you had a great opportunity like this? She's the crazy one, she'd probably enjoy it, _Trager contemplated.

"You do what you want to me Trager, but you know that you're gonna have a horrible death" Taylor was beginning to come back around from the morphine, but she still found it hard to move, Taylor stared at Trager's brown eyes, behind that crazy visage was once a great doctor, a decent man, but now, just a instrument of destruction for a sadistic mind. Trager shifted himself on the bed and put his full weight on Taylor, he tilted head and pushed his lips into Taylor's, she tried to get him off but her screams were muffled by Trager trying to shove his tongue into her mouth as he was snaking a filthy hand all over her upper half, he even bit his sharp teeth lightly at Taylor's lips. Taylor was having none of it, she allowed Trager to back off as she mentally retreated and spat in his face.

"That is no way to treat a friend, now is it" Trager said as he wiped his face he then reached for his knife but Taylor tried to struggle underneath him, he got up and held his knife and looked back at his prize possession _yeah you're gonna make me some money_ Trager thought. Taylor turned her head away from Trager again, but he became more aggressive in response to her ignorance "Are you even listening to me?!" Trager shouted at her but she didn't answer, he then brought his knife down half way through Taylor's left hand.

"AHHH!" Taylor screamed, her delirium had completely ruptured under the pain that was piercing through her hand, he hadn't even pushed it all the way through, she felt blood trickling down her hand as she shut her eyes in pain.

"See, if you would've cooperated, I wouldn't of had to do that..." Trager remarked as he cleaned his knife on his apron, he licked his lips at the taste of Taylor still on his lips _Maybe I will put you under and have my way with your pretty body_ he thought but then something crackled over the intercom.

"Children, the time is near, The Walrider will soon judge us. My witness is nearly upon us, he will aid us in the quest to remove the shackles from our true God" the voice spoke through the intercom, that was no way the preacher Taylor usually heard, was it that patient who thinks he's a priest?

"You see, that's Father Martin... No offence to the man, but I sometimes worry he might just be... A little bit, crazy. It's understandable..." Trager then trailed off mumbling to himself, with his back turned Taylor was able to wiggle her right hand out of the restraints, the light then went off. "What the?..." Trager spoke.

"Lights. electric. Shit, the entire asylum's lost power" Taylor spoke to keep Trager from knowing she was doing something suspicious, she wriggled away from the restraints as quietly wincing at the pain of her hand but she lay still when the lights flickered, Trager had his back turned.

"You just sit tight, I'm gonna see what's happening" Trager said, as he left the room , Taylor began to unshackle the restraints on her boots, when she got off the bed she ran straight for the door, her legs buckled and she hit the floor hard, she couldn't see shit, she just hoped Trager wasn't loitering around, waiting for Taylor to run into him again, but she couldn't hear him. Taylor scrambled to a nearby wall and stuck to it trying not to get lost and turned then left to go towards the elevator. _Oh that fucking hurts _Taylor held her injured hand as she dipped behind a gurney and looked past it, the place was pitch black, but she knew the lift was on the other end of this corridor, she walked towards the junction that was near the lift.

"Ah-ha" a voice came from her side, then Taylor was tackled by what she only knew as a patient "another for the congregation!" He shouted, the lights flickered back on but immediately off. Taylor struggled to escape the punches of the patient, he straddled her body as she tried to block them, she failed and that freaking morphine didn't help, a loud crack sounded, was it his hand? Or was it her jaw? Taylor couldn't think. She was out.

...

...

...

* * *

Well What you guys think huh? tell you the truth I think Trager is a great antagonist in Outlast, but this chapter made me squirm a bit, it could've been worse for Taylor, I mean he could have went all out and had his way with our Taylor. Ugh. Trager creeps the bejesus out of me, the whole snippity snip snip snip of those shears. So lets hear your thoughts :)

Taylor: Go shear a sheep or something! *Agro towards Trager*

Trager: But there is no sheep here.

Taylor: Well Manera needs a haircut, go find him.

Trager: :( okay *skulks off*

Taylor: Seriously, can everyone just leave me alone *walks off into darkness*

There are crucial times in life where **you **think, is that the right thing to do? and then there's times when **you** get egged on, seriously, **you** don't have to do anything if **you** don't want to. **You **are your own person, screw what anyone else says, they don't know **you** as good as **you **know yourself.


	4. Always expect the unexpected

It's nice to see you guys read this and to you ShadingRose you are great!... Well ouch much for Taylor? So after having Trager run his filthy hands over our dear Taylor, fill her with morphine and stabbed her hand, and now she's been knocked out by a bloody variant and carted off to God knows where, seriously I should give that poor woman some slack. What's going on? Why is this happening? Why hasn't she ran into Jace yet? So many questions...

* * *

...

...

...

"Father Martin will be pleased" the patient said as he dragged his unconscious prize to the lift, he looked at the woman he had captured, and was confused. First off, she was a she, a real she with all the flesh. Second, there were no other women here, she must be special he thought. The elevator door opened and he hoisted her over his shoulder and walked down the corridor to the chapel. The chapel itself was lit by candle light and was half filled with other patients listening to Father Martin's sermon, the patient placed the unconscious woman in the pew second from the front and caught Father Martin's attention. "It is the woman... The one who helps" the patient coughed as he stood back threatened by twins standing near him.

"So it is my son, but I have not been told about her yet, nor am I aware of her importance in The Walrider's plan. Leave her here I will have the brothers tend to her" Father Martin spoke calmly as he looked at the woman slumped into the pew, she was special if she had survived this far into the rebirth, maybe with her being here it may open up a new chapter on why she is different from the others.

About forty minutes later...

...

...

"Preacher, I believe she is coming around..." The taller twin spoke as he watched the doctor wake up, he sat in the pew behind her and placed his hands her on shoulders softly so she wouldn't get up in fright and try to run, his brother smirked at him when Taylor groaned as she came around.

"... Such fun will be occurring soon brother" The smaller one talked as he sat next to the waking Taylor.

...

Taylor's vision was blurred but her eyes caught little lights, were they candles? Or was the power back on?. Then her sense of smell returned, still bloody from when that fucking patient punched her but another which made her realise that there were candles the burning of wax and a congested heat that made her feel warm on the inside. Her taste was still as good as ever even with the iron taste of blood in her mouth off the whack she had taken from the patient. The sound of shuffling and muttering was among the room... But what was that?... Who was that?... She felt large, firm hands on her shoulders as her vision sharpened, she immediately tried to sit up and run, but another pair of hands grabbed her left arm as the hands on her shoulders pushed her down, she looked, the bloke was starkers, it was one of the twins, the smaller one, and never one without the other, the pair of hands grabbing her by her shoulders was the taller one, she clamped her eyes shut, not nice at all. Ugh. She felt sick, why did they feel the need to be like that? Then the pain of her injured hand returned, but it was more at a lull now, had someone here fixed her up?

"Nicely boys, we do not wish the harming of one of our own" another voice spoke, Taylor moved her head in the direction if the voice and opened her eyes slowly, the man in front of her had a sort of priest's attire on, it took her a while to realise it was, Martin...

"...Archimbaud" Taylor spoke, she knew little of this patient only that he suffered delusions of a 'higher calling', Taylor looked down at herself, she couldn't run or hide, was this the part were the twins took her away and indulge in their desires? Taylor was just glad she could feel her legs again, thank God the morphine had worn off, but the numbing pain of her hand was annoying.

"The psychiatrist. I've heard stories of your kindness Miss Winterbourne, very brave of you. I believe you are acquainted with the brothers?" Father Martin asked, Taylor nodded as she kept her eyes on herself not wanting to look at the twins, they then removed their hands from her as she looked up as the priest.

"I want to leave... can I go? I really have better things to do than be here" Taylor smiled, but something caught her eye behind the priest, it was a bloke nailed to a cross, the guy wore black armour, Taylor immediately thought the worst, was Jace?! but looking to the left she seen a white stripe. It was one of Snow's men. She looked back quick to avoid opening up why he was up there, Taylor would never wish anyone dead, but lately that seemed to be a different matter.

"I'm afraid not, you have survived this long so, without a doubt, you are involved in our great Walrider's plan. Another one came looking for you, if you follow the blood you may find your friend, but I'd exercise caution outside this chapel, those not following may kill you. Not to mention the brothers have the right to do anything of their choosing outside this room..." Father Martin said calmly as he pointed to the blood trail leading out to the outside area of the asylum "Follow the blood and find your salvation. I will pray for you and your friend. Oh and you won't forget to listen The Walrider's words would you my child?" he continued as he stepped out of the way for Taylor to get up. Father martin seemed to be wearing a straitjacket to which he's modified to look like a priests robe, _Well at least he's in character._

"No problem... Thanks Father, for the hand and all" Taylor held her now bandaged hand up, _wow he's gullible_, not only did he believe she was a 'follower' but that she would listen to The Walrider, _crazy_.

"You are most welcome child" Father Martin spoke and went to chat with his congregation, Taylor got up and wobbled a bit, her head stung slightly from the patients hit but she was fine as long as she ignored the twins. Taylor looked around, lots of patients stared at her, many of them she had treated and some of them still possessed the humanity to smile at her, she obviously smiled back. Taylor made her way down the corridor towards the vegetated courtyard, the walk made her feel better, although she was still light headed she felt the energy of someone else.

"Quit following me..." Taylor said as she pivoted on the spot and was going to point her finger, but she turned and bumped her body into that of the taller twin "fuck" Taylor cussed looking up at the older twin and stepped back, how could they get that close without her realising, but she thought to herself _the view up there isn't any better than the view down there, move!_ as she immediately turned back round and put her hands on her face, both out of awkwardness and distress, _Why can't you_ guys_ just leave me alone!_

"I think she is embarrassed brother" the smaller twin said standing behind his brother smiling.

"I believe so, she will have to endure it" the taller twin spoke hardly as he watched Taylor stand there.

"I agree, if we are going to have our way with her" the smaller twin laughed as Taylor began walking down the stairs to the courtyard.

"Does she not understand that we will be stalking her?" The taller twin began pacing after Taylor as his brother joined him by his side.

"I know she does. She probably enjoys our company..." The smaller twin looked at his brother as Taylor opened the door to the pitch black courtyard.

"I presume she will enjoy much more than that when we have our way with her brother..." The taller twin smiled down at his brother, he really did enjoy spending time with his brother, terrorising people and seeing the fear on their faces it was very heartwarming to him.

"What's mine is yours..." The smaller twin smirked as they saw Taylor walked off into the blackness of the outside.

"And what's yours is mine..." The taller twin began to walk at a slow pace in the direction of Taylor as his brother matched his pace next to him.

"...Let our hunt begin" The smaller twin growled. For now Taylor was alright, she was safe once again, hands free, able to climb better, run faster. But how long will her safety last until the twins capture her.

Taylor let out a big sigh when she paced the path towards the other end side of the asylum, she didn't hear them or see them but she knew that the twins were there, watching and waiting. It was very disgusting having two naked grown men chasing after her, she wanted to get out of this place, _you can't run before you can walk Taylor. _The poor woman had seen the most awful things to give her more horrific nightmares for the rest of her life. It was nice to get outside, feel the mountain air and to know that she was at least half way through this asylum._  
_

"Okay, through the canteen and into the main block. Then out." Taylor said aloud, she didn't care if the twins heard her, if they followed her tuff shit, she'd have to hot wire her car to escape this nightmare. Taylor walked down the path of the centre of the courtyard she wondered what had happened to the security guards, they'll be fighting for there lives no doubt. Looking around the cold darkness Taylor spotted the door to the canteen she just hoped it was open, if not she'd have to climb through a window. Taylor looked to her right to see the masses of fences leading to the vocational block of the asylum, it was getting rather foggy and she didn't want to go there. Then the light spit of rain started.

Taylor was pacing towards the door when a massive cloud engulfed all the light in the courtyard, the heavens opened the rain began to bucket down. She quickly sprinted to the door, it was locked.

"Shit" Taylor swore, she looked around for any other possible way into the canteen, but there was none, the only way to cut through was to climb up a floor to the hospital. She didn't want to go up, if there was any patients up there she didn't want them to come after her.

Some steps away in the darkness of the courtyard...

"Look at her, all soaked and cold..." The taller twin said to his brother calmly as the rain pelted on them.

"I believe she will be warmer inside our bellies..." The smaller twin licked his lips hungrily at the thought of consuming the psychiatrist.

"I can only agree..." The taller twin replied as they watched Taylor clamber up a few boxes to reach the over hang of the hospital ward window.

"But I'd rather be inside of her before we indulge in our desires" The smaller twin smirked as he took point. Both men walked slowly through the rain in the direction of the canteen, they didn't care if he door was locked, they could break through it.

Hospital ward...

Taylor hopped into the medical block, she closed the window slowly to make sure the twins wouldn't follow her in her footsteps. The medical block was as dark as the first time the power went off, a few bulbs flickered on and off but Taylor still couldn't see what was in front of her. Had the whole asylum went to ruins after Blaire had threw her in the wards? _God I never knew I was that necessary to this place running _Taylor thought.

"Who's there?" A voice came from down the hallway, Taylor didn't want to investigate, but that was the direction she was going. The dry air caught Taylor's throat as she paced towards the voice, when she found the person who called out to her, she was shocked it was the guard who was going to put the cuffs on her "Miss Winterbourne, Blaire assumed you were dead" he coughed vigorously as he gripped his bleeding chest.

"Yeah, well it takes a lot more to get rid of me" Taylor kneeled down to look at the guards wounds, he had been stabbed several times in the chest and his calves had been cut wide open on both legs, _this guy is gonna bleed out soon_ Taylor thought.

"If you're going to leave, take this..." The guard handed Taylor a torch "Careful, these bastards fight back..." the guard gurgled, then it hit her, how could she have been so stupid, Taylor slid her hand into her right boot and took out her knife.

"I'm such an idiot, I had this the entire time" Taylor joked but the guard had slipped away, she looked away, poor guy, died in a pool of his own blood, unable to fight back. Taylor tested the torch, she'd only use it if she was in real desperate need of escaping, she wouldn't want to give her position away unnecessarily.

The wards of the hospital area of the asylum were no different to the rest of the place, rife with dirt and damp, not to mention the leaks coming in from every crevasse in the walls and ceilings. Taylor eyed the discolored privacy curtains and squalid looking beds, how could you treat those disadvantaged with such disrespect? then again no patient was really _treated _properly, just experimented on and left to sink further into their own insanity.

_"Follow the blood and find your salvation" _Father Martin's words echoed in Taylor head, she was here to find Jace and get the hell out of here, not to go on some dementia suffering 'priests' quest.

"I'm coming for you Jace, just hold on" Taylor talked to herself. The coldness of the area was definitely known to Taylor now, her soaked clothes clung to her body and caused her to shiver, her goose pimpled skin made her crave a nice warm shower. "remember, the cold never bothered you when you were at home" Taylor continued as she stepped along the dark dank corridor, she had never been alone for so long in different parts of the asylum before. When she reached the end of the hallway she seen a door, when she turned the knob it didn't budge, she shook the door furiously before looking up in defeat, but she noticed the glass pane above the door had been smashed, Taylor climbed up and over it and started to regret wearing boots for the day.

Taylor brushed her hands through her wet hair as she tried to wring the water out, her blond hair went brownish with the moisture, she shivered as she tried to dry her hands on her cargo pants but they were soaked too, she frowned but carried on, i_t shouldn't take too long to dry if I'm going to be wandering around for ages_ Taylor thought to herself as she slid the torch into her pocket.

"C'mere!" A voice roared at the end of the corridor, Taylor took cover behind an overturned bed and peaked over it. The loud coarse voice belonged to Chris Walker, without a shadow of a doubt. The bulky giant pursued a security guard up the hallway, he scurried away from his attacker as Taylor hid behind the bed. If Chris Walker was loose that was a massive chunk of bad news, yeah he was reasonably calm yesterday, but it was Walker and that was all you would need to say to make a guard in this place cower away. Like most of the other patients here, he had a serious problems with keeping emotions in check as well as unprovoked outbursts of rage whether it be provoked or otherwise.

"No! No Please!..." The security guard screamed, Taylor closed her eyes as she heard the unmistakable sound of tearing flesh and cracking of bones then a guttural snarl sounded off as the security guard stopped screaming.

"Who's there?! come out!" Walker shouted "There's no use in hiding! I smell your fear!..." he hollered, Taylor sat still as loud footsteps approached her safe spot. Taylor felt her heart stop. All of a sudden the bed was dragged from behind her with such force she nearly fell backwards if Walker hadn't of grabbed her. Taylor was then in the clutches of Walker "Found you!..." Walker held Taylor to his height grasping her throat with just one hand she dropped her knife as her vision began to blur.

"Chris... it's me.. Winterbourne!" Taylor screamed at him, his face was covered in blood and contorted with anger but his rage abruptly ceased as he dropped Taylor on the ground, she collapsed to her hands in shock and began hyperventilating in fear, the air was in her lungs to breathe but her breaths were short and fast, the oxygen just wasn't getting to her brain to tell her body to leg it.

"Sergeant..." Walker growled softly as he tried to help Taylor up, the giant knelt down and tried to reach out to her.

"I'm okay... I'm okay" Taylor said as she tried to breathe slowly she then reached for her knife and leaned against the wall, her wet clothes stuck to the concrete and she leaned her head back to look up at Chris, _killing machine alright_ she thought, he was head to toes in blood and most of it fresh, probably from his latest victim, Taylor looked across to the guards headless body, Walker had simply removed the defenseless mans head like a cap from a bottle of beer. Taylor shuddered as she tried to shake off what had just happened, she managed to clear her mind when she looked back at Walker. Chris Walker, a former military man, reduced to a mental mess and with the awful pairing of superhuman strength, not being able to progress beyond stage 3 hormone therapy was a massive setback for Dr. Walsh, _they should've never gave him the treatment in the first place, Walker was trying to recover from Afghanistan for God sake. Bastards._

"Are you alright?" Walker asked as he attempted to smile, but it failed because his 'braces' weren't made for smiling. All that self-mutilation, he really didn't look like him anymore. When he first came here he looked better than what people here seen as a monster, the perfect looking soldier, physically fit, crew cut brown hair all locked up in his cell ,known in his career for his military prowess, the great contrast of liberating those who cannot fight to becoming detained themselves. A lot like the great fuck you on how football players are paid more for kicking a ball round a pitch than those brave men and women out risking their lives on a daily basis to protect the vulnerable. _It's all backwards._

"Yeah, just let me get my bearings" Taylor stood up and felt a sudden jolt of adrenaline that told her to stab Walker and see what happens, but she suppressed it and put her knife in her pocket and balled her fists, _well that came a bit late, could of had that before he grabbed me._

"Looking for Scars?" Walker asked as he stepped closer to Taylor "...or did Martin send you?..." Walker seen something click in Taylor, _did the stupid pig send Winterbourne on his quest to aid the Walrider?_, Walker had conflicting feelings, but they were overcome by his duty to protect those whom he had served for the large portion of his life.

"Yeah, I think Jace would've had to come through here. Father Martin..." Taylor didn't finish her sentence, she was pushed up against the wall, but this time Walker held her left shoulder and wrist and began pulling, Taylor began wailing in pain as he pulled and twisted slowly.

"The Walrider must not be released!" Walker barked at Taylor as she writhed in hurt.

"I fucking ignored the old bastard! Honestly!" Taylor cried out as she felt her left arm begin to slip out of its socket.

"Oh really?!" Walker growled at her, he still kept pulling despite Taylor scrunching up her face in pain and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I've NEVER lied to you Chris!" Taylor wept in pain as Walker stopped and looked down at her, he pushed her arm back to make sure it was in place, she fell against him as she felt like her whole body was enveloped in agony.

"Sorry sergeant" Walker whispered, he was totally perplexed with emotions, sadness, relief and most of all, something he hadn't felt in a long while, guilt. "I didn't want to..." he continued to blabber to himself as Taylor leaned into his blood soaked chest. _Why did you do that? your a friend..._ "...But The Walrider mustn't be able to have a host..." Walker spoke gruffly. Then he thought back to when he arrived in this pathetic excuse for asylum, the nightmares, waking up in sweat, shouting when woke from a night terror and all of those tests. But when he met that corporate pig Blaire for the first time he wished he had the power to rip his head from his measly body, self obsessed waste of a life, but that's when he also met Taylor Winterbourne. He didn't know how many times he requested for her to be his observing physician, but she stayed after Blaire left and talked for a long while, just about life outside his cell and most of it was about Afghanistan, stuff that just stuck with him. _Made me feel a lot better rather than worse when you were there, you told tales that would make normal people laugh but you tried too hard to be nice..._ he thought, but he was brought back to reality when Taylor spoke again._  
_

"Not... your fault" Taylor whimpered slowly, her arm felt like it was going to fall off, but it almost went away when Walker rubbed his large hand on her shoulder, thank God she didn't hear that awful pop of her arm, it wasn't dislocated but thankfully she'd recover quicker and won't be like a wounded animal wandering about aimlessly looking for a way out whilst being stalked by its predator. _Not how I want to go _Taylor thought.

"Need to go... find a way to stop The Walrider" Walker looked down at Taylor, her face was soaked with tears and she had bits of blood on her from hugging him, Walker put his arm around Taylor and walked her to the junction he had chased the guard from. "Next time you might not be so lucky... exposure to energy... easier to gain host... kill or be killed..." Walker mumbled again.

"I'm going that way" Taylor gestured with her head as she stepped from Walker's grip, her eyes were now clear of tears, but she still didn't know whether to be weary of Walker still, he had a way of being very unpredictable.

"Screams beckon me the other" Walker looked down the hall and back to Taylor who was nursing her shoulder. Walker nodded and paced his way but stopped and turned his head back to look at the doctor "Sergeant, be the best" he spoke gruffly.

Taylor smiled at Walker but winced as she tried to move her arm to salute "Semper Fi, Chris" then with that the giant wandered off to complete his mission to stop The Walrider and Taylor continued on hers, she just hoped that her VIP was still breathing unlike the security guard who met an ugly demise with Chris Walker.

* * *

Aww wasn't that nice? scary but nice, but that means next time Walker see's Taylor he's not going to go easy on her let alone leave her to become a host to The Walrider. C'mon then reviews always help and I hope you are enjoying my stuff up to now :)

For every right there is wrong, but wrong can be amended, right isn't always the good type of right, sometimes we must do things that we aren't too keen on, like exams, paperwork, night shifts but to get through it is just another way of beating the bad. everyone has heart but some just don't know how to use it.


	5. Pushing on no matter the cost

Right, I just want to know how you guys can put up with my writing, I'm half decent at it but enjoy. So Taylor is nearly through this nightmare, she's just seen Walker do what he does best and she still doesn't know where Jace is, getting a bit worried for the fella yet? well who knows he might be fine or he might not be.

* * *

Taylor paced the hallway and held her arm, the pain was present but bearable, she had no idea how she managed to get away from Walker, _why did he let me go? why didn't he just rip me apart? _"Those treated with kindness remember and repay" Taylor spoke to herself._  
_

Taylor's footsteps echoed along the corridor leading to the hallways overseeing the canteen, she reached the window and looked over into the barely lit area. This place was for the docile patients and those who could actually be around other people without harming them or themselves, wooden benches and seats, plastic cutlery etcetera. For once the place bad, like off food bad, even for one of the most horrible places in the world this asylum actually did decent food, but now, the inactive fridges and freezers were just releasing a pong. On the other hand she could see the light on in the opposite corridor also overlooking the canteen. This part of the hallway was spanning the entire outer side of the canteen almost like a rectangle in a rectangle separated by two gates on the adjacent side of where Taylor was.

Then there was an almighty crash in to canteen, Taylor ducked underneath the window she'd just been looking out.

"Oh hell no!" a voice shouted along with automatic fire. It was Jace!. Taylor peeked over the window and looked over to the other side to see a figure chasing after him, _but what the hell made that bang?_ Taylor looked down into the canteen and saw the twins looking up at her, _why can't they just bugger off!?__  
_

"Jace! I'm coming for you!" Taylor hollered across the canteen, she ran round the corner y_ou crafty son of a bitch, I knew you weren't brown bread _(That's Geordie for dead) Taylor thought happily, she reached the gate separating the two areas and felt her pocket for her keys... _Keys!_ _No! _she pulled, pushed and rattled on the gate. It was locked.

"Fuck! Fuck!..." Jace sounded off as he sprinted around the corner and slammed into the gate, Taylor backed off. Jace was splattered with blood and a fresh set of new wounds, his armour was barely on and he didn't have his rifle.

"I don't have my keys!" Taylor cried as she leaned on the gate "Trager's got em'... Jace, out the window!" she spoke fast gesturing to the window, he could shimmy along to the next window to get to her, he peered over the window bracing his hands on the window pane.

"I'll break my legs going down there, the freakin' twins are there too!" Jace looked at Taylor, she was as scared for his safety _so full of empathy _"Listen, Taylor get the hell out of here now before..." a loud buzz saw sound interrupted Jace trying to make Taylor save herself.

"Move along the outsides of window to get to this one. Now!" Taylor shouted as she shook the gate still attempting to get it open, it still wasn't going to miraculously open.

"Come back here meat!" Taylor knew of only one patient who refers to other human beings as 'meat'. It was Manera and he was wielding a buzz saw.

"Taylor, leave now before he finds a way to get to you... You've been great to me..." Jace faced Taylor and put his fingers through the mesh of the gate, Taylor touched his hand and smiled faintly.

"You're not leaving without me Jace... no way am I giving up on you..." Taylor whimpered, Manera must have been biding his time.

"So touching..." Manera interrupted as he stepped out of the shadows, he was more covered in blood than Walker. _Finally some decent meat, such convenience there is in my prey being trapped _he smirked at his thoughts "I'm gonna give you more than scars this time meat!" he shouted as he rushed at Jace.

"Jace!" Taylor cried as he was pushed up against the gate, helplessly watching the demise of her colleague Taylor could do nothing but watch in horror as Manera struck Jace with blow after blow.

"MY MEAT!" Manera screamed impatiently, his prey wasn't going down easily, Jace finally fought back as he threw Manera on the floor.

"You're not going to hurt her you crazy bastard!" Jace hollered as he began kicking Manera on the floor, Taylor still watched worrying about Jace, this brief moment of victory was good, it gave Jace a chance to get away. But Manera had other plans, he started up his buzz saw and brought it Jace's lower leg, the blade connected with flesh and bone, Jace fell onto the wall cursing and crying.

"Get the hell away from him!" Taylor screamed in a bid to distract Manera, Taylor's heart was beating fast, _Jace is hurt and I can't do anything about it. _Jace limped towards the window, the lower part of his right leg had nearly been completely cut off he managed to get his left leg over the side of the window.

"No, you're mine!" Manera shouted as he recovered, he grabbed Jace and pulled him away from the window and he pushed him into the gate, Jace was stunned as Manera stood behind him.

"Taylor. Run." Jace said weakly, Taylor was hesitant she was completely lost she didn't know whether to listen to Jace and run or try and distract Manera. Jace was breathing heavily and his bright green eyes were glassy, _Run! Why aren't you moving?! let me go!... _Jace screamed internally. _I don't want anything bad to happen to you Taylor, I'm here to make sure no one hurts you and no one will when I'm around, but I'm sorry that you'll have to look after yourself from now on. I love you. _Jace closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Taylor crying.

"No, Jace" Taylor whimpered and staggered back, she felt sick she couldn't stop herself from panicking.

"My meat" Manera said softly as he tilted Jace's head back, Jace moaned and Manera placed his buzz saw on Jace's neck, then smiled "The meat is mine"

"Jace" Taylor uttered as the cannibal started up his saw and dragged it across Jace's neck, blood sprayed all over Taylor, Jace gurgled and was gone, Taylor rattled the gate pathetically "You sick fucker!" she screamed as her breath began to become more shallow.

"Mmm...meat.." Manera let Jace's husk fall limp against his body, he grabbed his meat's head and tilted it, he sunk his teeth into the meat, so raw and bloody, just enjoyable for him to gorge upon. Jace's lifeless body was then dropped to the floor with a thud and his life fluid just poured out of him. The atmosphere of the area changed from fear to complete and utter sadness and anger. Taylor dropped to her knees and clawed at the gate hoping to at least try and defend Jace's dead body, but she scuttled backwards because manera knelt down and reached for her through the bars and growled at her, like some sort of hungry animal.

"I'll be coming for you next sweetie" Manera gestured with his buzz saw at her, she sat in shock at what had happened to Jace but manera too sat there for a while, probably contemplating on what to do with Jace's body. Manera studied Taylor and scowled "I'm gonna get your meat soon" he got up off of the floor and grabbed Jace's body.

"You fucking let go of him now!..." Taylor shouted as she banged against the closed gate "Leave him alone!" she screamed. Manera wasn't listening, he just ignored her and dragged his meat along with him. He turned the corner he had just chased his meat from and dragged him along the floor, _such a waste of blood_ he thought as he looked behind him at the pool and trail of blood he had left. _And a waste of such valuable time, I'll be on my way to get the other piece of meat later.__  
_

Sadness had turned into rage, Taylor just screamed, she didn't care if anyone heard her, she was beyond pissed-off now. Taylor curled up in a ball on the cold floor, covered in Jace's blood she whimpered, her tears had all dried up from whinging about her arm earlier, she had no tears to shed for Jace. A new wave of coldness washed over Taylor's heart, she had just lost the closest thing she'd ever had to a partner. Ever.

"Keep going" A voice whispered next to Taylor, she opened her eyes and got up slowly, this voice was flanging, it seemed to be a harmonic synchronicity of different peoples voices. When Taylor stood up and looked around it there was an area of cold air on her right side, she looked to see nothing and was thrown through the window by an unseen force. This wasn't a push, this was picked up with strength and thrown with anger. Taylor had no time to react, she fell through the air and hit on of the wooden tables hard on her left side, that wasn't going to do any good for her shoulder, she tried to reach for her knife but her body wasn't having it.

"Oh that hurt..." Taylor groaned as she rolled on the table, but when she managed to get over the haziness of the impact she looked up at the window and seen a black mass that had soon dissipated before it could fully manifest, was that what had thrown her through the window?

"Should we indulge in our desires brother?" the taller twin stood near the table as he spoke to his brother.

"Momentarily" His brother laughed as he stood on the opposite side of the table and looked at Taylor, she on the other hand wasn't so happy with the joke, Taylor had been winded on impact, she rolled on her back to get the pressure off of her arm. The surroundings of the cafeteria was a lot better, now there was a steady breeze coming through the door.

"Greatly satisfying" Taller twin glided his hand up Taylor's leg.

"Fuck off!" Taylor sat up but was pushed back down by the smaller twin, she tried to struggle but she wasn't going anywhere when the twins were right in front of her. The smaller twin brushed a coarse hand across her collarbone then roughly grabbed her throat and pushed her off the table and onto the floor.

"We best be careful with her brother, she is fragile" The taller brother sat down on the bench of the table Taylor was just on and he put his machete on the table.

"A little rough and tumble never hurt anyone" his twin shrugged and looked down at the psychiatrist who was on her hands and knees trying to shuffle away, he grabbed her ankles and brought her towards his brother, shoving her on her knees.

"Agreed" The taller twin spoke, as he looked at the blonde, she wasn't even looking at them, _To afraid to face certainty, _the smaller brother knocked Taylor towards his brother but she braced her hands hard on the floor, she wasn't going anywhere near the nether regions of either of them. "Must I do everything myself" the taller brother grasped the back of Taylor's head and pulled her towards himself, Taylor closed her eyes and placed her hands on the taller twin's legs pushing herself away making sure she dug her nails in do he'd feel a little pain.

"That is unfair..." the smaller brother grumbled angrily at his brother as he pulled Taylor away from his twin "...we were supposed to share..." the smaller twin's tone hardened. Taylor, with the welcoming distraction crawled under a table and towards the canteen door, she got up slowly to watch the twins arguing in a calm and collective manner. Weird.

"Well maybe we could come to an arrangement..." The taller brother growled as he picked up his machete and stood up.

"Sharing is what siblings are accustomed to..." The smaller brother said calmly.

"...I appologise..." The taller brother bowed humbly.

"Oh, hug it out you arseholes!" Taylor shouted angrily at the twins while standing at the door.

"She thinks we're assholes" The smaller brother spoke as he gripped his cleaver tightly as Taylor turned left out of sight.

"...Next time we will not be so merciful" The taller brother began pacing towards the way Taylor went as his twin sighed.

"Why doesn't she just comply..." He huffed as he walked after his brother.

With Taylor

Taylor held her injured arm, the rain still poured, even with her having no tears to weep she still felt better crying in the rain, you can't tell the difference between raindrops and tears when it's chucking it down. _I'm getting out of here Jace, I promise _she thought as the rain lashed on her. The sky was as dark as the nearly powerless asylum, dim lights did show Taylor the way to the other atrium though, she had to make it passed many gates first and even then the weather was still a bitch. Fog. There was a thick patch of fog between her and the other sets of gates, _what use is defence when you can't see your enemy?._

"shhh" Taylor heard a voice but it sounded a good few steps away from her, then something or someone hit her on her right side.

"Ow!" she shouted, she clutched herself and made a run for the next gate, Taylor let herself go "You were a Sergeant in the fucking military, get your bearings woman" she said to herself aggressively. Taylor leant against the wire mesh and looked at herself _how could i have allowed myself to become so weak? _the rain became more forceful and so she pressed on through the maze of gates. Every door she checked was either locked or barricaded and that left no choice but to head in the direction of the vocational block.

"Not that far to walk now Taylor" she reassured herself, looking up at one of the towers, _hate to fall from there _she thought. "Ladders. great" Taylor looked up at a set of some very unsturdy looking ladders, she knew for a fact that the vocational atrium door would be locked. "Slippy. Rusty... Ah fuck it..." Taylor climbed the ladders despite her conscious telling her not to, the roof of the older part of the asylum had seen better days and the tower looked even more threatening up a height, then a fork of lightning lit up the sky followed by booming thunder. _Just like home.  
_

"Not... allowed.. to leave" That same synchronous voice made Taylor turn for fear of being thrown off the roof and plunging to her death, the black mass appeared to fully manifest this time, the figure looked almost humanoid. Taylor tried to step as carefully as she could across the slates of the roof, she was concerned about the thing watching her, but she looked to see it was pacing next to her, she tried not to jump but she lost her footing. Sliding down the roof Taylor tried to grasp any of the tiles, they all came loose, _who the fuck did the slating on this fucking roof! _but she came near the end of the roof and luckily she grabbed the gutter.

"Shit!" Taylor shouted, her arm wasn't really recovered enough to hold on for long, Taylor's fingers tried to hold onto the plastic guttering, but it was digging into her fingers, she could no longer hold onto it. Taylor let go, her boots scraped at the wet bricks, she couldn't find a ledge to grab onto but pushing herself off of the wall and reaching for a broken wooden scaffold was that last ditch attempt, _better try that than to die in vain _Taylor successfully managed to pull herself up onto the scaffolding, but looking down to the lower part of where she was, she saw a gaping hole in the building below her. "Calm it. The guy upstairs has a better plan for you dying pet" Taylor sat and took a breather for a bit, still weary of her new ghostly friend, wherever it may be.

The height she would've fell would have definitely made her go *SPLAT* but Taylor seen a way to get into the building below her, another gutter, only this time she could slide down it, when she managed to get down,she inspected the large hole, _if someone fell from that roof it must have bloody well hurt _she thought as she clambered through the gap. _Ah shelter from the rain._

This somewhat extension of the asylum was damp and cold, it didn't help being soaked to the skin. it was very dark, so dark in fact that one could only navigate by touch , shelves, boxes littered everywhere. It was eerie bar from a few scuffles and drips of water and even the boom of the moving storm. A light in the distance guided Taylor through the walls of this storage room, but she seen someone, Taylor looked through the gap in the wall, he wasn't moving, then she realised the guy was hanging from some rope.

"Aww hell" Taylor looked at the makeshift noose, it was behind his head, no doubt this guy died of asphyxiation someone wanted him to die slowly or he just didn't know that you had to put the noose at the side of your neck to successfully break the neck.

"Whos there!" a voice shouted as Taylor dropped down near the set of stairs leading to the textile room of the vocational block.

"maybe they could be our goat?" Another voice said. A door slammed open to reveal a disfigured man with a cleaver. Taylor tried to run but her cold body wouldn't permit her too, either that or her body had decided to put the mind out of it's misery and to end the nightmare.

"Dennis!" Taylor shouted as she lifted her hands in preperation of being chopped, Dennis stopped and dropped his cleaver, Taylor slowly moved her hands at the sound of the utensil hitting the floor.

"She's brave enough, you're pathetic" Dennis said, this poor patient is a sufferer of Multiple Personality Disorder, he talked in his brother's, father's and grandpa's voice, while his was just a mumbling stutter. "Ah, shut up you don't know nothin' 'bout girls..." he continued.

"Er... Dennis? You're not going to hurt me are you?" Taylor shivered.

"N...N..No.." Dennis stuttered, Taylor stepped passed him towards the door, she seen the stairs to the main guts of the vocational block. then Dennis approached her and prodded a finger in her back.

"What?" Taylor tried her best not to be aggressive as she turned to face the disfigured patient.

"Be careful down there or the Groom'll 'ave you" Dennis spoke in his brothers Timmy's voice.

"And what will you be doing?" Taylor spoke as she opened the door

"Oh, I'll be around" Dennis spoke in his father's voice as he returned to pick up his cleaver. Taylor shut the door and sat on the stairs in contemplation as she hears the fading footsteps of Dennis. "Here comes the bride... Here comes your bride. Mr Gluskin" Dennis smirked.

Little did Taylor know she just delivered her own self to Gluskin's hell.

* * *

_Dennis' poem_

_1...2...3...4..._

_Water seeping on the floor_

_5...6...7...8..._

_Current dragging me towards fate_

_9...10...11...12..._

_Further. Deeper I must delve_

_13...14...15...16..._

_Water turned a browny green_

_17...18...19...20..._

_Body and mind running on empty_

_21...22...23...24..._

_Gotta save the one I adore_

_25...26...27...28..._

_The darkness makes me hesitate_

_29...30...31...32..._

_Dragged upwards, long overdue_

_33...34...35...36..._

_The only one rescued by great heroics_

_Pa a good comrade..._

_Timmy a little skinny..._

_Grandpa an outlaw..._

_Moma..._

_Coma._

* * *

Right tell me what you think of the chapter and what that poem ^ means. Personally my heart breaks every time I kill a character and this hasn't been easy, when I wrote this chapter Jace was going to break one of his legs and get carted off by father Martins variants but it's simply too nice for Outlast. For the brothers arguing, I thought it would be something funny to add because family members do often have disputes and well you never do hear them arguing. Dennis is one of the unsung characters in Outlast whistlblower, even though he's not going to get much in this story he is added in because he is a good character.

Taylor: Touch me again and I swear to God I will eviscerate both your assses! *Walks away from twins*

Taller twin: *shrug*

Smaller twin: I only want a hug

Taylor: Nope!

Anyway thankyou and good night.


	6. Trust is hard to come by

Sorry for not updating in a while, it just takes a while and some thought to make up thee chapters. I really love reading your reviews and you pshycogurl33, you made me smile with your comment. Anyways onto the story, well our favourite psychiatrist has just watched her body guard be killed by Manera, then she got thrown out a window by The Walrider, forced near the nether regions of the taller twin and nearly falling off of a roof to her death. God. will it end for her? will she get a break? well read on and find out.

* * *

Descending down the steps to the Vocational block Taylor stopped near the bottom. _What did Dennis mean by 'The Groom'll 'ave you'? No matter, first priority is getting out of here._ _A rest will be nice right about now _Taylor thought as she sat down a few steps down. She was soaked to the skin, her khaki tank top turned dark green because of the rain and it clung to her skin and her cargo pants were also drenched, she must've looked like a drowned rat. But Taylor wasn't going to let the cold bother her anytime soon, but exhaustion on the other and was a different problem._  
_

"I can't have a nap, not when I'm so close" Taylor talked to herself, the darkness was fitting for forty winks. Taylor closed her eyes and she shifted on the steps to get comfortable, well to some extent. Even being a light sleeper and her clothes being waterlogged Taylor managed to drift off.

Some time later...

"She's asleep, can't you se that you little whelp" Denis' grandpa spoke to him.

"She... She looks... w...weak" Dennis replied as he watched Taylor.

"Yeah, well she ain't the only one" Timmy spoke

"Give me five more minutes man..." Taylor moaned like a teenager wanting to stay in bed, she opened her eyes though and forgot where she was "...fuck..." she sighed _not a dream, this must be what it is like for patients to wake up from the machine._

"You...you... don't wanna... g..go down there ... d.. do you?" Dennis stuttered as he sat a few steps above Taylor

"Yeah I do. I'm just tired that's all" Taylor yawned and stretched. Taylor looked as Dennis, he was schizy and rather agitated as usual. Most of the patients were like that, very few were as calm as the Twins, or as intelligent as Father Martin. Dennis just kept himself to himself, he would usually spend his time 'talking' or more often than not 'arguing' with his family. Another reason why this place should be shut down, trauma shouldn't be exploited it should be treated. _Why did you believe the people here were helping the patients? guess I have a duty to protect people, sacrifice a hundred over here so you can save a couple of hundred over there. Morals and ethics don't count here _Taylor thought.

"He..Here.." Dennis stammered, he held in his shaky hand a can, which he placed a step above Taylor, she picked it up and shook it.

"She ain't very appreciative is she?" Dennis spoke in his brothers voice.

"Cheers" Taylor got her knife out of her pocket and stuck it in the can and pried it open "must've been the sound of the rain that helped me drift off" she said as she took the lid off the can.

"Water is an awful thing" Dennis spoke in Timmy's voice "So precious. But devastating given time." he continued.

"Sorry for bringing that up..." Taylor looked down apologetically. _But on the bright side, tinned peaches!_

"Flooding water. Dragging current. Debris drifting. Drowning." Dennis spoke in his father's voice.

"So scared... Poor mama" Dennis whimpered quietly holding his head.

"Dennis, look around you, you're on dry flooring, look no water here to sweep you away" Taylor looked at Dennis and wondered what the hell what was going through his head. Dissociative Identity Disorder/ Multiple Personality Disorder was usually caused by a traumatic event in adolescent stage or even younger. Nothing was on his file about how he could've developed it, but it sounds like a flood took away his entire family.

"Stop whining you pathetic possum!" He shouted in his grandpa's voice.

"Moma wouldn't wan' us cryin' 'bout it... we gotta stay strong..." he spoke in his brothers voice

"...for her sake son..." Dennis added in his father's voice.

"Dennis, you're safe..." Taylor reached out and held his arm but he shook her off and interrupted her.

"I'm as safe as you are with the groom down there" Dennis spoke in his father's voice as he stood atop the stairs. "But thanks for the confidence..." he continued bitterly then he walked off back to his hunting ground.

"That went well, Taylor" She spoke to herself stabbing down on a sliced peach. _Jace I missing you man, I need someone sane to talk to and preferably someone who won't try and kill me as well. _Taylor ate the last of her peaches and cleaned her knife. "Time to get your arse into gear, lass" she continued to talk to herself as she placed he knife back into her deep pocket and walked down the steps into the darkness.

The lower Vocational block was fairly dark if it wasn't for the light peaking through the windows. The damp was just keeping all the cold and moisture in the wooden floorboards. The rain water looked like it had patched its way into every nook and cranny in this part of the block. The rain was dying down and the clouds were lightening up, all a good sign of getting out of here. But all of that was from the view of a murky window, had probably had seen better days, but it could have been her mind playing tricks on her, false hope. This part of the asylum looked like it hadn't seen life in God knows how long. The walls were discoloured and splattered with blood, all dark, dried and dated. Taylor shivered with the the cold and all these horrifying sights weren't helping her moral for wanting to continue into the darkness.

"Wish this place wasn't so dark" Taylor whispered to herself, she felt her other pocket for her flashlight the guard had given her. _No not yet, you can still see. _There was enough light to see around, so Taylor checked as many doors as she could possible way out or a hiding place if need be. There was just something about is area that she didn't like, she didn't know what it was, it as just _something. _All the doors on the floor she was on were shut so she decided to try the stairs, she pulled on the door but realised the hinges were rusty _a good kick will do that in _she thought. Taylor kicked the mesh gate a few times and it finally gave in, the gate opened with a crash and without any contemplation what so ever Taylor walked down two flights of stairs and into a dark corridor.

This area wasn't so different, the floorboards creaked when Taylor traversed them, there was still large dam patches and mos of the windows on his floor were blacked out, she just hoped there wasn't a monster lurking in the distance. Taylor checked doors for possible hiding spots or way out, but no of them were opened, she found herself trying to open a trying to open a door with a locker half over it. The locker clanged, she didn't know if it was her moving the door or not but she decided to investigate.

Taylor opened the locker room door slowly, its hinges creaked with age and gave anyone in the room a heads up that they're not alone now. Pacing carefully towards the moving locker, Taylor didnt know whether to be cautious or just go for it. Hooking her hand underneath the locker's handle she pulled it open.

"Fuck" The man held his hand up defensively over his body, he was holding a camera and the LCD screen shone enough light to recognise facial feature.

"Waylon?" Taylor whispered loudly as she bent down to the cowering man.

"Shit. Winterbourne, don't do that..." Waylon pushed himself out of the locker and sat on the floor opposite Taylor "No..." he hit his camera and put it on the floor next to him.

"Out of batteries?" Taylor pulled out the torch from her pocket and handed it to him "here, take them... anyways what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down opposite Waylon.

"Trying to survive...sss..." Waylon hissed at the end of his sentence and gripped his right ankle, but he emptied the flashlight of batteries and loaded them into his camera. He was visibly trying to keep himself concentrated on other things to not get the full hurt from his injured ankle.

"What have you went and done?" Taylor said still trying to keep her voice low. Waylon turned his camcorder's LCD screen around to shed some light in the room, _smart move, don't want to light up the whole room with a proper light _Taylor thought.

"I don't want to climb ladders again" Waylon gave a hurt sigh. Taylor rolled up the leg of Waylon's pants just above the wound, it looked nasty, _thank God this hasn't got infected _Taylor thought _was this just bad luck? or was he running from something?_

"I need something to stop the bleeding... That fabric would be preferable" Taylor gestured to Waylon's arm, the sleeve of his white shirt was ripped. Taylor smiled as Waylon tore his sleeve off, the sound of it cracked into the air.

"I appreciate the help but we really should be getting out of here..." Waylon spoke as Taylor secured the makeshift bandage on his ankle, the sudden jolt of pain made him jump "...I was being chased..." Then Waylon was interrupted...

"I want a girl, just like the girl, that married dear old dad..." Someone was singing. Taylor looked at Waylon and he looked back at her with a expression that beat her own. Raw fear.

"That's the guy who was chasing after me...The Groom" Waylon whispered harshly and grabbed Taylor's hand, Waylon was writing something on her bandage with a broken pen "Go here when you get out" The blond man breathed fast, fear was really engaging him at this point.

"How do you know I'd sacrifice myself for you?" Taylor took her hand away from Waylon as he grabbed his camcorder and helped him shuffle back into his safe haven.

"You're one of the few people I trust in this hell hole. Well... you and Jace anyway" Waylon smiled but Taylor choked when he mentioned her deceased friend.

"Come out once I've gone okay. I'll lead this 'Groom' away" Taylor tried to smile but it fell back to normal. _That fucking cannibalistic bastard! Those dead eyes, rolled back into his head. Couldn't stop the bleeding even if I tried my hardest. Would've had to get past Manera. Can't sew a slit jugular with a standard med kit even if I could've got to one in time..._

"Winterbourne" Waylon whispered loudly, _does he woman have selective hearing or something?! You better close this locker now! I'm not keen on finding out how 'The Groom' will make me have his baby _Waylon thought. He felt he didn't deserve a death like this, all he wanted to do was go home, hug Lisa and hear the boys laugh again. Was that too much to ask?

"Huh. Oh sorry" Taylor shut the locker and walked towards the door, then she heard what sounded like a muffled 'good luck' from Waylon in the locker. _I'm going to need more than luck to get out of this one mate. Maybe divine intervention if I repent my sins? that would be nice_ Taylor thought.

"...She was pearl, and the only girl, that daddy ever had..." That voice was closer, but she credited the mans singing voice and choosing such a good era of music to sing from. _Freaking 1911, got the remastered 1940's edition of that at home, I miss my record player. _Taylor as brought out of her thoughts when she heard boots approaching. Among the darkened room Taylor had no other refuge, the lockers were shut tight and she didn't want to make it obvious that she and Waylon were hiding in a locker together, and the only way out was the door he came through.

"Back the way you came pet" Taylor whispered to herself, at this point she was frightened, no torch and a knife, she could easily get overpowered by any patient but it was dark and she probably couldn't hit for shit. Taylor made her way to the door and reached for the knob.

"A good old fashioned girl with heart so true..." The voice sang but stopped, there was a silhouette of a large man passing towards the door. The man was close and Taylor could hear him humming as his boots echoed across the floor.

With the quietness broken and seemingly turned worse by this man singing an old tune, Taylor had no foreseeable exit, she wasn't going to run. There was no point. Taylor took a small step back and seen the knob of the door turn. It flung open with force and the hinges screamed in agony at the sudden movement, Taylor fell backward, the position she landed in didn't bode well with her shoulder or hand, she sat up and looked at the looming figure in the doorway.

Taylor worked her eyes from bottom to top. This man had black dress shoes and dark blue-black pants. Half untucked white long-sleeved shirt, with a patchy blue-ish waistcoat thing...

"Now you weren't the one running from me..." That voice sounded... familiar. The man dropped to on knee to look at Taylor. She on the other hand, despite the danger continued to eye him, fingerless gloves, messy blue bow tie half under his collar. "Darling" he spoke softly as he pocketed his knife, Taylor still held hers in her pocket.

"Eddie..." Taylor breathed, it was barely audible. _That's what he's had turned into? how'd he get the nickname?. _The right side of his head bore the awful wounds from the engine and it sounded as if it had affected his speech, kinda like a stroke victim attempting to speak.

"My beautiful darling... would you.. care to join me?" Eddie offered a gloved hand to his maiden. The one who could make him whole. The feature mother of his children... His bride-to-be...

* * *

Right haway then. Tell me what you think. There was other ways I was going to introduce Eddie but I thought I might get to Waylon before he had his ordeal of you know... buzz saw. There was going to be one where I bumped into Waylon before he was going to be hung up and the other one was after Eddie was killed and Taylor just gives Waylon directions and she wanders off to go and find Jace, who was supposed to be alive. But I'm a writer who likes to put my characters in horrible situations.

So Trust is something that must be earned and it is hard to come by if you haven't known someone for long. They are people who will catch you when you fall and e there when you have been through hell and just managed to crawl back to realm of the living.

Thanks for reading anyways, share it with your friends. k. :)


	7. Seeing those long since forgotten

Once again I can't stress how sorry I am for not updating in a long while. Grievousorvenom, I am happy to read your review and continue for you and everyone else who's enjoying this story. So Taylor has sacrificed herself for an injured Waylon and now has came to face The Groom...

* * *

Taylor sat on the floor looking at Eddie offering his hand. _Was that why he was called The Groom, because he dresses like one?... and wanted a bride to share the rest of his life with, God, what am I getting myself into?_

"Come on darling. You can't keep a man waiting" Eddie smiled "look at you. You're soaked and cold, it's a good job I found you" he continued to look at Taylor, his eyes turned sad for a moment, _she need someone to take care of her_ he thought.

"I'm okay" Taylor spoke the opposite of how she felt, she reached out for Gluskin's hand, he grasped it softly and stood up with her.

"This way darling, this area is unbefitting for a woman of your merit" Eddie tugged at Taylors hand gently so was closer to him. Somehow Taylor felt more threatened by him when he looked like this as compared to any other time, the mismatched shades of blue that made up his suit, the way he wasn't concerned by the crimson liquid on it and the was that he seemed happy... like too happy.

"Were you expecting someone else, Eddie?" Taylor spoke slowly as they walked out the room, she turned her head around still concerned for Waylon's safety _I'm supposed to be leading Eddie away, as long as Waylon can get that camera out, that's all that matters now._

"Yes but you are more alluring than that slut" Eddie spoke kindly but his voice soured at the end, he obviously was pronouncing his distaste for Waylon escaping him. Eddie's personality couldn't be more perfectly split if he tried, so unpredictable, there wasn't that many patients you could have a intelligent conversation with. Cold and cunning was what Eddie was known for, straight to the point and deceitful in personal subjects. His motive for hatred towards women is an unknown, but not completely, a family problem was probably at the root of it, _negligent mother? or maybe the mother physically couldn't protect him from his father and uncle_.

"Thank you" Taylor gave a vague smile. _Where are you taking me Gluskin? _Eddie grabbed her shoulder and steered her gently to a room.

A single light hung over the table, at the end of that table was a circular saw that was entrenched in blood, in fact every object and the area near the saw was soaked in it. The smell of the room was awful, it reminded Taylor of Trager's room, very unclean. The rotting flesh, flies whizzing about munching on the stray bits of skin. Then there was this man tied up to this post opposite the table, Taylor felt even more worse, _I've just prolonged this patients torture_. half naked and gagged he looked like he was very frightened of Gluskin. And very right to be.

"Look away darling, you shouldn't witness such violence" Gluskin took his knife out of his pocket and approached the bound man, Eddie looked back to check if she had averted her eyes. She hadn't.

"Yeah. I heard you" Taylor spoke "Why are you going to kill him?" she asked, the bound man shook his head vigorously, a warning maybe?, not every person enjoys being questioned.

"He was being unfaithful, he tried running away from me. Twice. Such a crazy whore..." Eddie said harshly as he traced his knife down the centre of the man, he was contemplating on how to kill his former bride.

"Killing is bad Eddie" Taylor folded her arms and spoke at Eddie.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Eddie snapped and pointed his knife at Taylor, she jumped at the Eddie's sudden raise in volume. _Don't make me do such a horrendous thing to your pretty little body, dear. Please. _Eddie thought.

"I'm not. It's just..." Taylor shoved her hands in her pockets and held her own knife in the right one when Eddie interrupted. _I can't take him on if he goes all loco on me, even his height is threatening, you have no chance Taylor. S_he shouted internally.

"Just. What?. Think you have a duty to help the sick? I'm NOT sick! There's nothing wrong with me!" Eddie shouted as he rushed up to Taylor. _Don't do this to yourself darling. Don't spoil the perfection. _Eddie was split.

"What do you think you're in this place for Eddie?" Taylor's voice hardened, she was testing the water, prodding the sleeping bear with a stick, provoking a serial killer. _Your a difficult person to talk to when the ball is not in your park, Eddie _"I know you're not interested in digging up your past Eddie. So why go back to it? You can literally walk out these gates right. Now" Taylor continued with her questions despite the fact Gluskin was looming in front of her, with his eyes dancing with anger and a constant flipping of the blade in his left hand, a fidgeting uncertainty.

"Don't spoil yourself darling..." Eddie placed his right hand on Taylor's left shoulder and she winced as he lent forward level his face with hers, a wicked smirk was on his face, ice blue eyes with evil behind them making Taylor notice the sharp object being pushed into her abdomen, _just threats so far, nothing to back it up, she's traumatised, who knows where she was before I came along and rescued her. _"... I don't want you to end up like **THEM**..." Eddie looked past her shoulder and then right at her _You're afraid darling, please don't be, I am here to protect you if anything happens. _He straightened up and turned his head to look back at the tied up patient.

"I'm only trying to help..." Taylor looked down and hugged herself, thankfully the blade didn't even pierce her clothing. She then held her bandaged left hand, she needed to clean the wound properly and redress it. Taylor was reminded of the time Jace asked her the would you rather with Trager or Blaire. (Can you guess which one she chose?), other than that her left shoulder felt fine it mustn't have came fully out of it's socket, _thanks for being careful with me Chris, that taller twin on the other hand not so nice, pretty sure some of my hair is missing. _Taylor tried to joke with herself, but this darkness is ever so slowly creeping over her, that was way to close, it isn't to often sibling rivalry will save the day, that was too close, that situation could have and would have turned ugly very fast.

"I know dear but some jobs are more fitting for men to complete" Eddie spoke as he looked back at his darling Taylor, she still hadn't averted her gaze. _She isn't in the right state of mind yet._

Taylor groaned in defeat, she looked in the opposite direction of Eddie. She took note of the area around her, for a place that didn't see much action Eddie had done a marginally good job of cleaning up, that was if it wasn't for the blood and guts. Then there was loud shouting coming from the patient, screams of agony.

"Shh, you're only making it worse for yourself..." Eddie stuck the knife in the patient and twisted it slowly. "You and I could've been beautiful. but you had to go and spoilt it, your judgement has soured, you should think twice about running away..." He thrust the knife in the man again and again "...apologise and I might have heart to give you a quick death..." Eddie continued, there was no 'sorry' from the man, only screams that turned into moans of pain, then Eddie stopped his anger had temporarily flushed from his system. The blood of his victim was slowly beginning to pool, he despised cleaning up, it was a general idea of starting all over again. _I HATE it._

"You could have done it quicker" Taylor mumbled "Less pain and suffering. Mercy" she continued as she fixed her eyes on the dark side of the room, her peripheral vision filled in the blanks, Eddie was shaking, was it with his uncontrollable anger though?

"**THEY **don't deserve a good death. Darling, you must understand this..." Eddie sighed as he stood up from the dead patient "I only want to give you my love... For us to be happy..." he added as he began to clean his knife on his handkerchief.

_That's what they all say _Taylor thought to herself as she ran her hands over her face, she was tired, hungry and still soaked.

"Come with me, darling, just for a moment. I don't want to let you out of my sight" Eddie smile and offered his hand, Taylor took it and put on a brave face as he walked her down the corridor.

Although Taylor seemed fine, she really wasn't, yeah the military made her a somewhat hard arse but this was completely psychological. Eddie was no longer on his scheduled medication, the short term tablets he was on kept him on a level of docility. Dr Snow reported several times about Eddie loosing his temper because all they ever discussed was his victims and his father and uncle. Taylor only ever talked to him about what his interests were, how life was outside Mount Massive, even the harmless subject of the weather where Eddie used to live or if anything had changed there. _He'll only start a conversation about his family if he wants to talk, but sometimes the question must be asked, how was his family life? What would drive him to such extremes as to cut men to look like women only to kill them or just murder women, even just asking why the misogynist view? Risking my life for an answer, I'll try that out later._

Taylor was tugged through the corridors, Eddie slowed down to Taylors walking speed, _the worst thing about being small, hardly no one slows down for you, I'm used to speed walking next to my tall friends _Taylor thought. The repetitive layout of the asylum - which Taylor had known for a long time- was beginning to emerge, they were on their was to the atrium.

"I know this next part won't be pleasant darling, but don't look up okay" Eddie spoke softly as he removed his hand from Taylor's and stroked up her shoulder. The way Eddie caressed her arm filled Taylor up with wanting but it was washed... or rather violently swept away by foreboding dread. _Again, with the whole looking thing, why can I not just close my eyes?_

Walking into the atrium the first thing Taylor did was look up, she gazed around in shock.

Hanging bodies...

Most of them if not all of them were naked and mutilate in some sort of grotesque way. One victim stood out, the one in black armour hanging by the ankles strung up from the ceiling, blood was covering him, he'd been repeatedly stabbed in the abdomen. But one thing was certain, there was a white stripe on his arm, this was the other one of Snow's men. The blood dripped onto the floor which was caked in crimson with all of the other victims claret, it was astounding, _Eddie couldn't have killed every single one of these patients then strung them up, could he?!_

"God..." Taylor whispered as she quickly shut her eyes and turned her head, this was crazy. The stench of the atrium was awful, the smell of the dead and rotting flesh filled the air around her, Taylor held her stomach and put her hand over her mouth and nose. It was literally sickening. Flies hovered and landed on the suspending, butchered bodies, making homes and laying eggs I the deceased patients. To call this art would be crazy, to call these dead living would be... insane...

"Just one more moment, darling" Eddie spoke loudly on the other end of the hall as he was picking up a few scraps of paper.

Taylor opened her eyes but kept them on herself, her blood splattered clothes had darkened with the rain and her hair had tatted. The humid air of the atrium was really beginning to agitate her, she took a quick glance up at the bodies again, hanging, faces contorted in fear, was this going to happen to her? Was she going to end up there with all those?

"Ready?" Eddie asked Taylor with a handful of drawings, he shifted lightly on his feet and bent forward to look at Taylors bowed head. "Is something wrong, darling?" He spoke in a worried tone.

"No I'm fine... Just doing what you said" Taylor lied, her stomach was doing flips and Eddie being in her face wasn't helping.

"Lets go then" Eddie straightened up and gestured for Taylor to go through the door first.

"Thank you" Taylor acknowledged and walked with Eddie, he seemed to be looking at her, noting her movements and observing her body language.

Wandering back to the room they were in earlier, Eddie sighed as he looked down at the man he had so effortlessly killed. _It's no fun when they don't fight back, maybe I should have let him go, I do live it when they get lost_, he smiled at his thoughts.

"Why must everyone be so afraid?" he spoke aloud

"Fear is only in our minds, Eddie. Some people just learn to block it out better than others" Taylor tended to veer to riddles or cryptic answers when her own fear level was on the rise.

Eddie opened a door which was labelled Dr S. Harper, from memory Harper was one of those doctors -alongside Dr Neil Wolfram- that patients relieve stress through activities, in this case sewing. Dr Shauna Harper was the only other female staff member who lived in the asylum, but like all of the female staff and patients they (bar from Taylor and Blaire's secretary) were affected by or had a chance of being affected by a psychosomatic pregnancy, so that's why a move was in order. _Living quarters, this isn't looking well _Taylor thought.

The late doctor Harper must've been important to the Murkoff corporation if they gave her a room, when they entered, the first thing that struck Taylor was the size of the room, it was much larger than hers and there were several small chairs that were pushed against the walls, _she must've used it for consultations or a help club of sorts. _Once again the dullness of the room reach out and demanded new paint, the windows were only open to a certain point, a precaution against patients deciding to escape. On the brighter side this room was being looked after; the damp and the smell of the adjacent room had improved. On the nearby desk there was a vase of long dead flowers, drooping their heads in despair at their discoloured petals falling away from them. The water that supplied them with much needed life was all gone, no light, no food, it's like the flowers themselves had gave up on life and let got of all that was dear to them.

"You did a good job of cleaning this place" Taylor said as she leaned on the desk still inspecting the room. Eddie blanked her and started to put his drawings in separate piles, when he finished he looked over at Taylor and saw her staring out the window.

"A home needs to be lean and welcoming for a family to blossom in..." Eddie spoke in a low tone, _is he trying to give a family everything he never had? Taylor thought._

"Do you realise what has happened Eddie?" Taylor asked as she walked over to see what he'd been organising.

"Everything has went back to a state of normalcy... in some shape or form" Eddie covered the right side of his face, showing Taylor his left side looking fine and not blooded from the effects of the engine. "No more scheduled dream sessions... The alarms went on and on in the wards, then all of the doors opened... all hell broke loose, then I found my way here, quiet and out the way... ... It's amazing what people do to reach the illusion of safety" Eddie continued, but he then braced both hands on table where his drawings were and dropped his head.

"Normal?" Taylor spoke, she wanted to laugh to lighten the mood but she knew Gluskin wouldn't take it well. There wasn't a page in any book that told you what to do when the ultimate shit storm is right overhead. There was no clocks in the immediate vicinity, she didn't know what time it was or if she had been knocked out for a few house after Trager had his filthy hands over her or when she was out in the chapel. _I__t was more than a few hours wasn't it and I don't know how long I've slept after eating those goddamn peaches. _Taylor came through her thoughts to fully notice _why_ Eddie was shaking. "Have you been like that for long?" she asked

"As soon as they threw me back into my cell" Eddie slightly raised his head and stood up straight to show his full height of six foot three.

"Side effects of not getting given your tablets. They took you off them a few days ago to maximise the results from the procedure..." Taylor thought aloud. _Paliperodone is used to treat schizophrenia, generally seeing, hearing or sensing stuff that isn't really there. In your case Eddie it's to treat your distorted view of women and your hallucinations._

"But I'm managing now you're here..." Eddie smiled at her "...Darling, you must be cold in those clothes" he stepped in front of her but Taylor stepped back defensively.

"I'm alright" Taylor folded her arms and looked at herself. Goose pimples, hair standing on edge, damp clothes eating at her body heat. _I am not taking any chances, but he'll probably kill me otherwise._

"A nice warm shower wouldn't hurt would it?" Eddie spoke softly Taylor remained silent, it wouldn't hurt, but if he went anywhere near her in the shower however it would be a large problem.

Taylor shrugged "I suppose not" _just for the love of God keep away from me when I'm in their scrubbing myself clean._

"Great. The bathroom is over here" Eddie gesture and stepped Taylor across the room. Opening the door Taylor entered slowly expecting some form of deceased person in there with their entrails and blood decorating the pristine white of the room.

However it was the very opposite. The shower room wasn't that far off from spotless, but it was bearable, the white tiles had succumbed to little muck and the smell wasn't entirely of disinfectant. A simple stand in shower was there and a mirrored cupboard probably with toiletries and such. The shower was a welcoming sight to see after all that had happened to Taylor.

"I'll leave you" Eddie smiled and close the door gently behind him.

"What is going on Taylor..." She talked to herself, she had to smile, something was going right, she wasn't being chased or being threatened. Taylor proceeded to remove her clothing and place them on the floor. Stepping into the shower and closing the cubicle door, the running water gave Taylor the brief moment of clarity she needed. Only cascading water and rising steam around her, no one but herself and her mistakes. _I come here hoping to help lots of people, I hope I leave here being to help at least one and know I made a lasting impact. You're loosing your touch Taylor. I'm encouraging him when I shouldn't. Yeah but that is the only way I will be able to help him._

With Eddie

Eddie stood against the bathroom door listening to Taylor talk to herself, after a few minutes he opened the door quietly and placed a different set of clothes in place of the dirty ones she had been wearing. Shutting the door he put Taylor's damp clothes in a bag out of the way of the rest of the room, there was a thud as he put them down and he looked on the floor, it was a knife, picking it up he spoke and smiled "everyone has their secrets. As he put it in a draw he turned to face the late Dr Harper's desk but he immediately turned away.

"Nice to see you again, Eddie" The man spoke, Eddie ignored him "Why not have a chat with your old man, huh?" His voice was rough and groggy.

Eddie stole a glance over his shoulder to the man in a stained polo shirt and sweat pants. "Leave me alone" he spoke in a monotone voive to the man leaning on the desk.

"Why? So you can be with your little bitch?" his father spoke bitterly as he then sat on the desk.

"Don't talk about her that way" Eddie replied matching his father's tone.

Abruptly his father answered "Do you think she cares about you?... No one cares about you"

"Eddie, sit with me and your pa" Another less hoarse voice spoke, Eddie turned full to face both men "C'mon... It'd be just like old times" his uncle added. Although he was more smartly dressed in jeans, a black top and dark denim jacket he was no less threatening. He tapped on the desk signalling for Eddie to join them both.

Eddie stepped over to Dr Harper's desk and pulled a chair out to sit behind the men. He placed his elbows on the table and dropped his head in his hands. _Why am I anywhere near them? Is it because I haven't seen them in months? Taylor will know what to do..._

_"_Thinkin' about that cute little blonde won't help. Quite impressive for a British slag though... well compared with the average American women you used to go for, Eddie" his father spoke again staring at the bathroom door waiting for Taylor to emerge.

"It was never like that" Eddie countered, his anger was building now, that was a bad move calling his darling.

"What was it like then? The fact that you've never had a loved one or you're that sick and twisted you make them from lifeless husks?" his uncle said slyly looking at Eddie's hands now away from his face and balled into fists.

"No..." Eddie whispered "Leave her alone.. Leave us alone" he said in a suppressed angry tone, trying to keep himself from lashing out on nothing. No. It was more of a whimper that wouldn't be heard late at night, so perfected after so many years of abuse, silently crying at the back of class with no tears to shed because you were told no one would believe such a silly little boy.

"You know we won't. Me and your uncle are going to have a field day messing round in your head with your blonde little missy." His father smirked and got up to walk towards the window.

"closing your eyes won't help, son. You've got to see the world for what it really is, not just the wars and environmental issues but... It's a place where whores like her and your mother need to be put in their place" he continued in a calm tone as he gazed out the window.

"How dare you call my mother that!" Eddie shouted and slammed his hands on the desk pushing himself up in rage.

"Well she was just that!" his father boomed, Eddie dropped back into the chair in fright, he knew that tone all too well. Anger. Disappointment. All of it leading to the thrashings and beatings of his life.

"God, Eddie. You must have gotten used to your pa being annoyed at you after all those years of discipline he delt you" His uncle sneered. Then the bathroom door opened. All the noise stopped and then all looked at Taylor. She was wearing the exact same clothes she had wore the day he first saw Waylon, those jeggins and black tank top, she was holding her lab coat in her arms and her hair was slightly darkened from her towel drying it.

"I'd say I'm proud of you, son, but I never am" Eddie's father stepped around Taylor examining her, Eddie's voice was trapped in his throat, he couldn't dare left his father violate her in the was he did to him.

"Why have you left this one so long? She's the same as the others" his uncle stood up from the desk and stood near Taylor.

"She's different" Eddie spoke aloud and looked at Taylor "She shows kindness unlike any other woman I have met.. Apart from mother" he continued, his were frantically switching between his father and uncle at either side of her.

"What?" Taylor cocked her head.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't make an hones woman of her, Eddie" his uncle brushed Taylor's hair behind her ear.

"Get off her" Eddie said sternly as he stood up. That low and threatening drone was compelling and his uncle smiled and shook his head.

"Eddie" Taylor faced him as he stood in front of the desk "there's no one here. You're seeing them" she stressed as she waved her hands either side of her.

"You do what you do best, Eddie. You make an honest woman of her. Teach her a lesson. Maker her understand. Kill her. Now" His father leaned towards Eddie and took the knife out of his pocket, Eddie was frozen on the spot. "Take the knife and gut her. She's small, insignificant, unable to bear your children. Raise a family with you. Give you the perfect life you've always wanted..." His father put the knife back in Eddie's hand.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" Taylor dropped her lab coat at the sight of him holding a knife.

"Do it. It'll make you feel better. I promise. We'll leave you alone. Never bother you again..." His uncle smirked.

"You're right" Eddie spoke lowly "They must be taught a lesson..." he lifted his head and grabbed Taylor by the neck.

"Eddie!" Taylor screamed. This wasn't going so well after all...

* * *

Stay tuned people. Imma working on it. Hoping you guys enjoy this after my absence. I love this idea of Eddie 'seeing stuff and hearing things'. Tell me what you guys think, and I'll be glad to incorporate it. :D.

Abuse ain't good in any shape or form. Tell someone and don't suffer in silence.


	8. Combating ones mind

Cheers to all of you readers out there, I've managed to get passed 2,000 view (I know that doesn't seem lots, but it is to me!), hope your enjoying this...And please vote on whether the twins should make a return or not **(click on my profile and the poll will be on the top. You guys have until my next chapter comes out and so I need definitive results)**

So Taylor has had a relaxing shower. But in that time Eddie has been hallucinating his father and uncle and they've been chatting about how Eddie should kill Taylor, and well... it seems to have worked... No rest for the wicked I presume.

* * *

"Stop. It" Taylor choked. The seriousness on Eddie's face was all too real. "Think of who I am..please..." She cried. _Was this how he was like to all of his victims? Kind at first and then flipping to murder them?_

"...Darling..." Eddie dropped his knife and released his grip, Taylor fell into him "I am so sorry darling, please forgive me, I never meant anything by it, honestly..." Eddie said all at once, _I shouldn't have gave into them._

"Looks like we're going to have to remind him about a few things. An old memory perhaps?" Eddie's father smirked

"I've got a good one. Do you remember how I always used to ask you and your pa to come round to my cabin at the weekends? Those hunting trips were just great, weren't they? Or how cosy it used to get in the winter?" His uncle smiled and looked at Eddie.

"Shut up" Eddie looked at both men, holding Taylor gently, he couldn't apologise any more for putting her through such hell.

"Eddie... focus on me" Taylor found her voice and looked up at him. She pushed herself softly against him, wrapping her arms around his back and talked " They aren't there. It's just you and me in this room. No one else."

"They're trying to get me to hurt you more, darling" Eddie said weakly his eyes still passing between his father and uncle gaze, he looked so frightened. "I simply won't listen to them"

"Look at him. He thinks he can simply shut us out" His father spoke shocked

"Don't think about them. They'll leave you alone eventually" Taylor released Eddie from her embrace and smiled at him as she cupped the damage side of his face with her hand. "Look at me..." she spoke calmly, despite the damage he'd just dealt.

"We won't. you'll listen to us and only us, you always have. You will kill her slowly and painfully like all the others. She's no different, she's just another whore. A bitch." his father spoke franticly to try and get Eddie to do his bidding. But was this his mind portrayed as his father or his father's personality branded into his head?

Eddie looked down at Taylor as she talked this time "Keep your mind off things. Of them" Taylor let go of Eddie. She picked up her lab coat and placed it on Harpers desk, looking behind her and in the general direction of Eddie's hallucinations, before glimpsing at Eddie.

"Right" Eddie's voice went brittle "They're not there. They can't harm us. They are a figment of my imagination" he closed his eyes, just like what a child would do if he seen the bogeyman. A few moments passed and he seemed to muster up his courage, he exhaled slowly, Taylor could hear him wheeze as he opened his eyes and walked towards the door adjacent to the bathroom.

"we're not leaving you any time soon" his uncle spoke shallowly, Eddie grumbled at them still being there.

"They're your minds representations of them. It would help if you didn't focus on specific events. Think of the innocence before all that" Taylor tried to help as she walked into the next room.

"What innocence?" Eddie said quietly. _I don't even think I posses the ability to think THAT far back._

The bedroom was split up into two parts, the other side of which Taylor couldn't see past was separated by a long curtain. She sat on the be and looked over at Eddie who fiddling with something in his pocket, he walked over to her and stood looking at her, this awkwardness couldn't be cut through with mere words.

"Perfect setting son. You could really fuck with her mind as well as her body" Eddie's father was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his uncle however was nowhere to be seen.

"Tell me who's there, Eddie. I could help you think about something completely different" Taylor put her hands on her lap as she spoke.

"I highly doubt that" Eddie looked at her and frowned at being so rash "...It's my.. Father" he said lowly

"Tell me about him..." She said as safely as she could "...This is the part where you sit down... I'm not expecting you to spill your guts...Bad choice of words, sorry" Taylor brushed her hair back with her hands trying to think of something else to say when Eddie sat next to her.

"I went through this with the other doctor..." Eddie reached for Taylor's hand, but unexpectedly she put her hand on top of his.

"Well Snow never let me look at his notes. I don't think he ever got that far with you, well pressing you and all he did..." Taylor looked where Eddie's eyes were still fixed. "I have a vague idea of your past, I don't want you to bring up bad memories.." Taylor stopped because she herself was pressing him about his past, it was all automatic, _years of psychiatry and it boils down to this._

"I don't care. Try and describe me without thinking about all those nights after school" His father stated with a smile on his face, a challenge.

"I find it best to say all the things you hate first. Details don't matter." Taylor smiled "And look at me, it might help." Taylor smiled readjusting herself so she was cross-legged facing Eddie.

"A large scary man. Had a voice that you would jump at even if you've heard it for years. hopping from day-job to day-job. Alcoholic. Hated mother so much..." Eddie was listing off as he shook.

"Did you love your mother?" Taylor spoke, _That was a stupid question, of coarse he loves his mother. _She tilted her head to look at Eddie who had his head down.

"Yes. She was a lovely woman, she looked after me. But she got sick and couldn't really move. Got put on several types of pills. Incurable. Father would take it out on me if I didn't do as he asked..." Eddie held his breath like he was going to cry, but looked back at up at Taylor "Father had reason to believe she was being unfaithful before she took ill. I defended her, for the first and last time in my life. Wounds on top of old scars. Had to convince the school nurse I had a hobby for exploring dilapidated warehouses." Eddie stopped.

"Is that how you remember it? You know when your mother died I was so grateful. I don't understand why I didn't just leave her in the hospital. Oh wait her sister wouldn't let me because of you little bastard." His father raised his voice "She said that you needed a mothers love, and that I couldn't look after you. Well look at you, your exactly how I knew you were going to turn out to be. A crazy, fucked up killer." He continued as he stood up from the wall and began to pace.

"You're doing great" Taylor shuffled to block Eddie's view "Family life didn't sound great. I read that you were bullied profusely throughout your school life, because you were small" She added, _That's if memory serves correctly._

"A little whelp, you get that off your mother" His father was still using that pissed off tone.

"Yes. but I'm not like that now" Eddie gave a small smile, Taylor squeezed his hand in acknowledgement.

"There you go. You're getting the hang of it" Taylor said happily

"Can't you see that she's thinking it's a game, she's treating you like a kid" His father pointed at Taylor angrily, his frustration boiling over.

_And you never did? _Eddie thought as he spoke "Father was never proud of me. Uncle could have lived at our home for the amount of times he stayed there. After mother passed, it went further down hill. Summer was worse, but father and uncle began drilling ideas into my head, about how I needed to be happy when I was older. They teased me with the idea of summer camp and making friends. They didn't let me leave the house..." Eddie took a deep breath.

"It's okay you can s..." Taylor patted his hand as he interrupted.

"The things they did to me when I was small, when I didn't know how.. filthy.. how wrong it was. Only that it hurt..." Eddie spoke quietly and slowly as he got up. _Never to our children darling, you understand that don't you darling, I will never let anyone hurt our babies. Stop! You can't bring her into this nightmare. Don't. _Eddie was still very restless, he got up and stood facing Taylor.

The dressing table behind him had a mirror above it, it had been shattered, just like Eddie, it could only be put back together with extreme difficulty and time, but even then the cracks would still show and it can still break with such ease.

Offering his hand to Taylor he jokingly pulling her off of the bed and into him, he enjoyed listening to her laugh and let loose a little. _Just like all of them did. This is the moment I want to remember. _He walked her to curtain separating the room in half

Taylor didn't know what to expect, for all she knew it was another one of his victims strung up like a pig. The fabric of his gloves were irritating her skin but he let go and when he grabbed the curtain and walked around to fully open it, Taylor's prepared herself for the worst even though there were no signs of blood in the room.

The rings of the curtains scrapped around the guide and screeched but Taylor was still facing forward when the object behind the curtain became obvious.

It was a dress... A bridal dress... A very strange one at that...

Once again the incomparable shades of white, faded and dull all trying to convey across its original idea of purity but failing to do so. It looked as though it had been stitched a hundred times over, she could see where it had tore, several of the holes were dashed across the dress, washed out blood splattered all over it, a massive rip on the right side of the flounce. Looking up the mannequin there were gloves also in the same style, but there were peculiar brown buckles on each of the forearms and the fingers had seemed to have been sewed on over and over. Then the veil. A veil? it was more of a headdress with a shredded silk-like fabric over the face, as she though the headdress looked like it was made out of wood, contorted and looking like small antlers growing out of the headband. How could something supposed to convey across such purity and innocence be changed into a figure of such horror darkness. Shocking as it was to whiteness it wasn't more agonising to think of how many people had wore it before Taylor.

She stood looking at the precision in the stitching and dress itself "Wow. That's very impressive" Taylor spoke surprised. She was amazed at herself for acting so well and making sure her fear wasn't beginning to take over. _I wonder how long this took for him to perfect _she thought.

"It is the best I can do with the materials at hand, darling" Eddie smiled smugly at his handiwork and stepped over to put his arm around Taylor, but he turned to face her instead stopped by a moment of thought.

"What's wrong?" Taylor looked at Eddie; his eyes met hers after his brief contemplation, a mix of sadness at the moment between them, if only it couldn't be in happier circumstances.

"We will not be able to have a real ceremony. There is no qualified priest alive in this place" Eddies voice became shaky and nervous as Taylor stepped forward to keep him from dozing away from reality "Here my darling" he added

He reached down for Taylor's left hand, the roughness of which he grabbed it made her react "Ow", she flinched as he pushed too hard on her hand wound.

"Sorry" He apologised as he lessened his grip, a tide of silence hit them both "Miss Taylor Winterbourne...This was my mothers.." Eddie pulled a silver ring out of his pocket "It is the only thing I have left of her"

Taylor's mind just went totally blank as she looked down at the ring "That's lovely. But wh.." she stopped. _He can't be serious, he's playing out his desires, or is there something different at work here? there always is. Listen God, I know you have been nocking around on Earth and stuff but I really need some of your miracle stuff right now. _Taylor's frozen state.

"I came across it looking in my belongings locker in storage, a few doors down from Dr Snow's office." Eddie was still hesitant, it was obvious, he was still gripping Taylors hand. "Would you marry me?" The look on his face was serious but his body seemed to be in shock of what he'd just said.

Taylor looked at the ring, one of silver, three jewels, a diamond with rubies either side. _Say yes it'll be hard for me to leave. Say no and he'll kill me on the spot. _Then she looked up at Eddie who was still holding her hand, God knows what's going through his head. Even a few minutes later Taylor smiled and said slowly "Yes Eddie Gluskin I will take great pleasure in becoming your wife". That took an immeasurable amount of guts.

"Such a life choice and you made it simple" Eddie slid the ring gently on Taylor's finger and held her, when his father spoke he clutched her tighter.

"You're so stupid! You think she's serious? She'll run when you leaver her alone. She knows as well as we do, you're a crazy son of a bitch who took the place of his mother because she was to frail to fuck!" His father shouted as he stood up sharply.

"Don't let him spoil it, Eddie. You can still come out of this" Taylor spoke softly, she was going to end it with sane by she could feel his anger building again.

"She says spoil. Pah, what does she know, she never went through what you did as a kid" his father continued his rage. "You can't just stop the killing, Eddie. Tone down the beatings but never stop the lesson. Make an honest woman of her, Eddie. We promise we'll leave you in peace" his father lowered his volume and stepped into the centre of Eddie's field of vision.

"No" Eddie spoke as he sat on the bed leaving Taylor standing. "I care too much for you to become part of my nightmare. I love you too much for you to join the others in death" he shook his head, he had allowed himself to become even more influenced by his father by proposing to Taylor in the first place.

"I can help you get decent treatment somewhere else..." Taylor sat back down on the bed and tried to reach her arm around him.

"My problem cannot be solved by talk and medication. I must face my demons alone, I cannot do it with you around. I do not wish to become angered and run you away, darling" Eddie took Taylor's arm off him and pushed her away gently.

Taylor gave a little sarcastic laugh "Ha. Eddie you've just proposed. We're one step closer to being properly with each other. We face this problem together or not or all" She smiled pushing him back.

"All that sentiment. It makes me sick. You aren't meant for her, for anyone. You're staying with us for the rest of your pitiful life" his father gestured around the room.

"I'll leave eventually, once I've gotten rid of you" Eddie's tone switched as he looked at his father.

"Good luck with that" he replied "because you're definitely going to need it"

"He's not there, Eddie. Your mind is compensating for lost memories. You've got that bit of your father's personality in your head. He did it so you'd grow up to be like him." Taylor said annoyingly "There's no easy way but live your life Eddie and they'll go away. It's a difficult thing to forget, I know..." She tried to continue but Eddie lashed out.

"Your a woman, you know nothing!" Eddie Grabbed Taylor, pushed her to the floor and got his knife out.

"That's it! it feels good to be in control again doesn't it, to feel a real woman underneath you. All women are whores son. They'll cheat, lie, steal, anything to get their own way. Their judgement is always wrong, you can see it in their swinish little eyes. Teach her a lesson, do what you did before all of this madness" His father knelt down next to him, his tone was a lot different, the enjoyment and calmness was something Eddie rarely heard.

"They're are not there..." Taylor whimpered as Eddie held her down, holding his knife above her head "This isn't you Eddie" she tried to keep a cool head but it just wasn't possible, she attempted to wriggle from underneath him but she wasn't as far as strong as him.

"You are just playing me aren't you" Eddie spoke straddled atop Taylor, trying to stop her from getting up "You want to get away from me, but you wont" his grumble of contempt was loud, at this time he loved ravishing and toying with his victims.

"Can you stop this please!" Taylor shouted helplessly as Eddie fended off her flailing arms, then it stopped and he grabbed her hands as the knife dropped next to her head, he was crushing her hands as well as her body.

"Play time" Eddie and his father said simultaneously.

"Get off me!" She shouted, then Eddie quickly disengaged from the game of mercy and grabbed his knife again, giving Taylor a small breath of recovery as he chuckled lowly.

"Remember how much pleasure you took from doing this?" Eddies father spoke as he was now leaning against the door.

"Indeed I do" Eddie gripped his knife tightly watching Taylor on all fours. "Now come here, darling" the misleading charm of his voice was probably how he loured the others but the knife was reason enough to keep well away.

"I'm not going to argue with you Eddie..." Taylor crawled around the bed to put enough distance between them both,

"Really your not? Women are so contradictory" he replied scornfully "You'll lose either way" he added grimacing, the blooded scars on his face added to the persona of the serial killer.

_Time to wake up this bear _"How was it knowing every time you come home you'd be abused by your daddy?" Taylor stood up and her confidence rose slightly.

The room would've been quiet if it wasn't for the heavy breathing of the two.

"Or knowing that mammy wouldn't be there to look after you anymore?" Taylor said bitterly as she got the bottle to move from the safety of the bed.

"Listen to her, she'd mocking you" his father's voice spoke.

"That type of abuse... Awful. Bet your were scared if or when you managed to get into any sort of touchy feely relationship with anyone" Taylor continued as she stopped a few meters away from the man.

"Don't act like you know me" Eddie said scornfully.

"'Don't act like you know me' what?" Taylor tried to imitate his accent "is there a 'darling' on the end of that" Taylor was completely engaged in her argumentative cocky mode, her life solely rested on how Eddie would react to that.

"You're not my darling!" he rushed Taylor into the wall and held her injured shoulder pushing her against the wall, just like in the examination room but more rough. He was lost in his delusions, Taylor wasn't moving at all this time, they were locked in a conflict.

"You do what you must to survive" Taylor was accepting her fate when Eddie dragged his knife across the right side of her face, a diagonal cut emerged and leaked blood. Taylor shut her eyes and cried as the possessed entity in before her licked her wound, tears were falling down her face and when she opened her eyes she saw the evil smirk that had took over his lips.

"Now that you're on your way to breaking this bitch, can I suggest you make good use of that empty bead" Eddie's father laughed. Eddie quickly glanced over his shoulder then made a not at how frightened the psychiatrist looked. _Now you're showing your true colours, weak and helpless._

"No, no. Please don't" Taylor cried pitifully as she pushed herself against the wall. Eddie wasn't liking the way she didn't trust him now, and for this he slapped her hard across the face, she shouted in pain.

"Give me good reason not to and I may be less rough on you" Eddie pocketed his knife so he could drag Taylor up with both hands to face him.

"Look at yourself. Your not like this with me!" Taylor cried, frantically searching her mind for a valid believable reason for Eddie to spare. But he did not, grabbing her hands as she struggled against him he held them above her shoulders.

"I'll take that as a reason. I don't wish to harm you badly, I may have use for you later" Eddie smiled as he objectified the woman, he bowed his head and nudged his way to her exposed neck, Taylor was trying to stop him from seducing her, but her pathetic whimpering wasn't near loud enough. "Give in, You wont win" He whispered into her ear as she continued to struggle.

"Stop, please" She cried quietly as she gave in, her arms and legs going limp, he did for a shot moment and looked at his victim.

"Why should I? No one ever listened to me" Eddie growled as he grabbed Taylor and flung her on the bed, her slight loss in equilibrium had her trying to scurry backwards into the headboard but her boots kept catching the top blanket.

"Get away!" She screamed as she began to tire out. Once again she was in the underneath the deluded man.

"Just knock her out, son. It makes no difference." Eddie's father's voice spoke at him in his head.

Taylors hands where shielding her face, _why did this have to happen to me, I have an unbreakable streak of bad luck. I can't deal with this happening to me again. please! _Something then caught Eddies eye and brought him out of his state, a small shining on her left hand that stood out from the bandage "Not again, please" She vocalised weakly as Eddie still hovered over her. Then her wish came true Eddie rolled off her and lay beside her. Lost for words, he didn't know what to do. _What is the matter with her? what did I do to her? _his heart was racing and his breath short. _She's wearing mothers ring!_

"Look at what you've done" A voice spoke in his head, it was a woman's, light and gentle, one that put him at ease "My sweet little boy, do not fret, speak your mind, she will understand" this was his minds representation of his.. mother. Now she rarely made an appearance as his imagination was dominated by darkness. But looking at Taylor now shaking with fright staring at the ceiling drove his sympathy to the surface.

"I never meant to harm you darling" Eddie reached across for Taylor's hand but she shuffled away shaking her head and tucking her legs into her chest "Please, hear me out" Eddie tried to speak softly but his earlier growling had made his throat dry.

_Why hasn't he killed me? why hasn't he tried to have his way with me? _Taylor's mind was going at the same rate as her heart, she tried to calm down and close her eyes. This whole ordeal was forcing her to remember her last bad experience with a patient, although that brought up her previous bodyguard Kurt.

"You have helped me a lot over these few years you know..." Eddie waited for a response but he didn't get one, her shining smile and confidence had been ripped away from her "Our past is catching up to us I question you not for not fighting back when I know you can" Eddie tried to reach out for her again.

"Leave it there" Taylor sobbed as she released her legs and stretched them.

"You are correct" Eddie looked around and smiled at Taylor "They're gone... And you always said I'd feel better after I've had an emotional outburst" his attempt at a joke failed and he frowned at himself for not trying harder to comfort her.

"I guess we've both been miles up shore without a paddle" Taylor sniffed "Bad situations do take their toll in the long run"

"Do you accept my apology, darling?" Eddie smiled.

"Yes" Taylor shifted a little towards him as he gave her a loving hug, she rested her head against his chest and put her arm around him. His heart was also racing.

"Thank you" Eddie looked down at her and cleaned her facial wound with his handkerchief and she winced slightly.

"Some time we've all got to wake up" Taylor spoke, her voice a little brittle from aftershocks of fright.

"Indefinitely. I believe I am still half asleep" Eddie tried to lighten the mood and successfully made Taylor giggle.

"Then I must be the same, it took me a while to see Blaire for the corporate bastard he is" she laughed.

_It shouldn't be like this. I have abused my position as a man, I have injured my beloved both mentally and physically. What am I to do _Eddie thought hard. "What is that on you're hand?" he prodded Taylor's bandaged hand and seen that it was some form of street address.

"Just a reminder for something" Taylor smiled as she hugged the man to distract him.

"It is where you are going once you've left here isn't it" He sussed "As long as you will be safes, I don't mind" he sad kindly.

"I'll come back for you don't worry about that" Taylor smiled as he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes. But there are a few more things I would like you to do for me" Eddie asked.

Taylor looked at him and shook her head as she laughed "What can I do you for?"

All at a calm now, _Listen to her, she knows it isn't my fault entirely. _"I have a few things in mind" Eddie smirked as he brushed his fingers through Taylor's blonde hair.

"Oh really" Taylor's tone heightened with excitement. This was going to be entirely experimental and of course for science and definitely not for _much _personal gain.

* * *

Right this story is nearing its end so read and review hope you guys have enjoyed it so, peace out and until next time. :)


	9. The Fitting

Right so the results are in, The twins will be returning so, this story is nearing its end. I've got over 3,000 views now and am really happy to say thanks to my recent favouritors and followers XxJokersBabyxX, Saissister, OleLivia, SweetFishsticks, QueenOfEpic, Firestar5277, pinkspring101, taylorjs1999, Zhaira the Zufli and Jinxed just in Time cheers all of you for reading this, I am happy that you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. So after all of the backward and forward mood swings and such, have some niceness. Now I can't write fluff or lovydovieness very well, so please criticise away.

* * *

"Yes really" Eddie smirked as he dropped his hand to the wound on her face, the clean cut, the slash upon her cheek. Taylor pushed herself up to become level with him. the bed creaked slightly. Last minute doubt clouded Taylor's mind, _this guy has just beat me up and I'm going back to him? But in the end he is the person who needs help all the same._

Eddie grabbed the back of Taylor's neck softly and pulled her into him, at first Taylor was afraid that he'd hurt her again, but that went far out the window. Their lips were together, tongues tasting each other. Eyes shout even though such passion was being expressed.

Pulling away for breath and giving each other a moment to appreciate each other physically. The moment that just stuck, stayed sopped time itself.

Taylor's blonde fringe falling to the right, soft blue eyes with such care behind them, empathy, Pale skin with freckles littering her cheeks. Those cheeks flushed with rid because of the heat, the cut on the right side glistening and healing over. Her light pink lips parted to make way for slow exhales of breath.

Eddie's scared face from the hormone therapy, his face as a whole slightly blooded, but childlike in expression. Ice blue eyes, one slightly haemorrhaged than the other making the cold blue stand out even more, filled with a newfound love and glistening hope. Pale skin blotted with small rashes and scars, heavy breath escaping his mouth, his thumping heart rushing blood around his body making his fingertips pulse.

The stopping for that small moment was too much. The craving for more for the real body contact was beginning to grow between both of them. Their kissing fuelling them to roam their hands around each other. Although Taylor was still hurting from the fight, she forgot about the pain when he ran his hands around her.

But the kissing slowed down. Slowly. Stopped. Then they found themselves hugging, Eddie was gently swinging them side to side, like how a mother would comfort a child. Soothing. She could feel him breathing down her back as he leant his chin on her shoulder, clutching her gently.

Eddie definitely meant all that, he wanted to take it further. Much further. But to do that he knew it would in end in some horrific way. He'd end up killing her after that loving act. To reach that kind of ecstasy requires an open mind, something he dared not to have, his demons would seep in and kill the moment and he would end up paying for the whole thing even more of an emotional wreck, more of a killer, murderer, psychopathic misogynist. _This is as far as I go, I can feel your wanting, your craving, but to go there you risk your life even more, darling _he thought.

"Feeling better?" Taylor spoke quietly and softly, _Something's wrong, have I done something?, that warmness is there but why have you stopped? what are you afraid of? _she though holding Eddie.

"indefinitely" Eddie spoke, his voice a crackle, _frog in your throat?_ "It is upsetting knowing you can't stay?" Eddie said sadly as he let Taylor have some breathing room "But it is for the best" he smiled as he continued. Truly it looked as though he was going to cry, _how many times in his life has be been left to fend for himself? how many nights has he cried himself asleep knowing if he sleeps his nightmare will continue?_

All Taylor did in response was fix her fringe and exhale heavily. What was with Eddie that made her act so differently? She wish she knew, was it strange that she was attracted to a mental patient? _Probably._

This moment of silence felt like Taylor's fault, she wasn't near enough responding in the way her brain told her too. Looking at Eddie who held her small hands with such gentleness, he seemed to be examining every part of her. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, lightly smiling at the fragility of her nimble little fingers.

"How did you get your hand injured, darling?" He enquired as he lifted the bandage carefully.

"Trager had a stab at me" She answered pulling her hand away from Eddie's and rubbing it softly to see if It still hurt. The blood had coagulated and formed a unhardened scab, she'll definitely have to get that looked at properly.

"I always knew there was something sinister about that old man" Eddie frowned as he gestured for Taylor's hands, he liked the feel of her soft skin against his coarse fingertips "I always heard him talking about you with Dr Snow's guards... That one in the atrium said some vulgar things about you...awful" Eddie slipped partially "He shot at me, call it a little over self defence" he admitted.

"Well then" Taylor said quietly, not really knowing what to say, _I'd never wish death on anyone. _She looked past Eddie and towards the dress, attempting to get over what she'd just done.

Eddie looked behind him to see what she was distracted by. _Ah, the dress, not exactly sure I made the correct measurements, I was not expecting to run into you my darling. _"I never expected you'd have a shot at trying at on. I must say I could have done better stitching when I was younger. My hands don't posses the skill they used to have" he smiled as he moved off the bed.

"I couldn't even put two bits of fabric together when I was younger, never mind make a bloody dress" Taylor said loudly "...Sorry" She finished her sentence in the worst way possible, it was literally a 'bloody' dress.

"Your colloquialisms need no pardoning" Eddie couldn't help but laugh, the complete confusion of hearing a dialect completely unknown in the USA. "But textiles is hardly your area of expertise" He spoke happily watching her get off the bed, _you are a small one aren't you _Eddie thought. Taylor walked around the bed and stepped passed Eddie as they

both approached the dressed mannequin. "Here let me help you" Eddie lifted the dress of the dummy and handed it to Taylor, it was surprisingly light.

"I can manage with the rest" Taylor nodded as she lifted the dress up to further inspect it.

"I believe so" Eddie said, _Why do you look upset? what are you scared of?_, he backed up and pulled the curtain round to give her some privacy. _She likes the dress, was it something I said?_

Holding the dress in front of her, Taylor couldn't really believe the work that had went into it. _This must've took him ages _she thought. Taylor stood for a few seconds carefully undoing the laces at the top of the dress, pulling the top part away gently so she could make way for pulling the zip. Foe someone who doesn't enjoy dresses, she didn't know how she'd look, and then there was a reason not to wear them, a very valid one, other than being small.

"I cannot stand the wait, darling" Eddie smiled (thanks to Grievousorvenom for the bit I pinched from your review :3) as he stood facing the curtain watching Taylor's shadow cast against it.

"I like to take my time." Taylor said as she placed the dress on a nearby set of draws and removed her tank top. _God, could you have said that any more promiscuously?. _Then removing her jeggings and folding them neatly and dropping them to the floor. Picking up the dress she tilted her head at the at the patch of dark on the thing, blood and again the thought of how many people had worn it before her.

_No wonder she doesn't wear anything really showing, _Eddie thought as he peaked around the curtain. All of those scared. Staring at Taylor in her undergarments was more scary than arousing. The large scares criss-crossed on her legs and also on her body, climbing up her back and her shoulders, surrounded by discolorations of the skin dotted all over. _How can someone survive all of that?_

"I don't appreciate peeping toms" Taylor spoke aggressively as their eyes met, Eddie immediately stepped away building an apology in his head but her was stopped "I know what it's like to have people push you to find out what's happened I your past" Then silence, but what sounded like a muffled scoff from Taylor/

"Our predicaments are of pure difference" Eddie answered, he could hear Taylor's anger reverberate through the curtain.

"We still were tortured, mistreated, put in situations we couldn't handle. But that was just of Kurt, you haven't felt the pain of war" Taylor said angrily but her voice pitched at the end of her sentence, but the crying wasn't going to start yet. She stepped into the dress and shimmied it up her, the proportions were out a little.

"maybe not but..." Eddie was going to continue but he was drown out by Taylor's sorrowed and annoyed ranting.

"Yeah I know not all trauma is the same, it fucks you up either way. At least you had some form of home until it dimmed and went. I had none, nothing, nout, stuck in the back of beyond, sand bloody everywhere..." Taylor stopped as she struggled to get the top half of the dress passed her chest "Bang. Explosions, mortars then terrorists. Bastards" Taylor continued, stuck fully and explaining a past of which Eddie had never heard, he always asked her about her home in England but this was way darker than that.

"You can stop" Eddie tried to get passed Taylor's shroud of unhappiness.

"I save people, it's what I do.. I did. Captured, beaten, tortured, nearly beheaded, then the Americans finally got up of their fat arses and decided to save some of the Britons who weren't already drowning in their own blood" Taylor kept going, the trail of destruction was still fresh in her mind and she managed to get over the part of the dress that was most restricting.

"Listen. Stop. Darling, its over..." Eddie pushed past the curtain and walked over to Taylor who was shaking a struggling to pull the zip up by herself.

"I leave, discharged on medical grounds. But get rehired by a company I've never heard of, I barely got this diploma in psychology. Murkoff corp, threw me in at the deep ends..." Taylor was breathing fast and Eddie could see her holding back her tears.

"All in the past..." _Why did I look? _Eddie stepped forward and stood squarely in front of Taylor, placing both his hands on her arms and trying to get her to look at him, as he steadied her he saw her lips moving but no words were emerging that he could hear "Darling?"

"I was recovering slightly by talking to some of yous but... after Kurt, I just couldn't..." Taylor continued as she stared dead forward. No emotion registered on her face, only her balled fists served as the conduit for her feelings.

Eddie was trying to think of something nice to say, clear the air and cheer up the mood, but there was nothing but his own demons torturing him."Might I add you look stunning in that dress my dear Taylor" Speaking his mind anciently she looked up, she reacted hurtfully at her injured hand, she was squeezing them too tight.

"No" Taylor turned to face the window and tried to look past the light murkiness of the window and into the darkness of the night.

"Yes" Eddie stood behind Taylor and looked at the half raised zip up her back "Just because you have scars doesn't mean you should be afraid of what people think" he seen Taylor tense up "But in the end you can do what you wish. you're always going to be beautiful to me" Eddie pulled the zip up and felt the resistance on both sides as it neared her shoulder blades. _I knew I should have allowed some room. _"apologies for the tight fit"

"Well I can't really run away properly now, this has restricted my lungs" Taylor attempted to joke, still turned away from Eddie. She realised he hadn't tied the pieces of ribbon at the top of her back above were the zip had stopped. _Why do I have such mood swings, I get more angry with myself, then get even more emotional etcetera._

"That joke has certainly soured, darling" Eddie spoke seriously as Taylor turned "Here" he held the gloves and passed them to Taylor.

"Thanks, I still can't believe you made all this, I mean it must've took you age" She spoke, as her emotion slowly creeped back into her.

"Enough about me darling. You're clearly frightened of something, tell me how did you come to get here?" Eddie spoke as he walked past Taylor and sat on a seat near the window, slightly hunched over in interest, like a child waiting for a story to be told.

"Blaire locked the lift in the male ward, i had to walk throughout the darkness. Trager got me, hence…" taylor held her injured hand "he injected me with some anaesthesia, I could hardly stand up, then I get knocked out completely by a patient who took me down to the chapel" Taylor breathed trying to stop herself from remembering the taste of Trager.

"So you seen the priest then?" Eddie asked watching Taylor flex her hands in the gloves, once again way too large for her.

Taylor shuddered "Not just him. The twins. The complete picture" Nothing like two mental naked blokes touching you to put you off… well EVERYTHING!

"Not pleasant" Eddie said disgusted. _What would the priest want with you?_

"I didn't know you knew them?" Taylor's tone was shocked and between her trying to think of happier things than that taller twin grabbing her, that was os no significance.

"Who else could I employ to get all those bodies? Negotiation was only through a looked gate though, in somewhat darkness… Tip don't look down" Eddie pushed himself up, still visibly agitated with something and took the headdress off of the mannequin.

"Easy for you, you're of similar height. I'm small" Taylor gestured to herself, she showed how the dress trailed on the floor, probably more than intended, _What do you mean by 'negotiation'?, you didn't make some sort of deal with them did you? Taylor thought_. "You can't help but not, they're just.. there" she seemed a bit embarrassed but has been used to far worse.

Eddie smiled at Taylor's exaggeration "Now, now, darling don't make that a habit' he placed the headdress on her head, it seemed to be the only part other than the waist of the dress to fit. _Size doesn't always matter._

"Oh, and I got thrown through a window by a mysterious force, real cold..." Taylor stopped as she looked at Eddie who seemed worried.f"Like a ghost?" he asked slowly

Taylor nodded slowly "Yeah, pretty harshly too"

"Different subject now, I heard too much of The Walrider to last a lifetime" Eddie spoke quickly as he stepped back and walked around Taylor. _The Walrider!? it's loose, how did I not realise!? Black mist, freaking nano swarm. Hell I'm in trouble if that thing is following me. Hell, I've overstepped my mark, is this what I get for being a part in all this? _Taylor's thoughts were frantic. "So what is with this then..." Eddie prodded Taylor's left shoulder, she reacted by grumbling and trying to swat his hand away before he decided to poke it again.

"I ran into Walker, kinda self explanatory" Taylor rolled her left shoulder forward and spoke more slower this time, concentrating on not remembering the brutality "Jace was killed but, you didn't like him anyway" Taylor was hit by a short wave of sadness, _poor Jace._

"No, he seemed to treat you nicely, better than the other one you had before" Eddie went round Taylor again, making amendments of the dress mentally.

"I don't really want to tell you what happened after The Walrider pushed me and I landed in the canteen" Taylor scrunched up her face, how little the light was in there, it made it worse, seeing a way out but not being able to reach it "Lets just say it ended with sibling rivalry, thank God" she shuddered and fidgeted in the dress. "I traversed a roof, slipped, landed..."

"You talk to Dennis?" Eddie said as he stopped in front of Taylor, looking a little concerned "I haven't heard him in a while, I'm rather worried for his welfare/ I hear him scutter around now and then but he's been awfully quiet" Eddie wandered round and stopped behind Taylor and harrumphed.

"Yeah. He's really afraid of you" Taylor continued as she continued to fidget, she tried not to show it physically because it is the thought that counts. "He thought you were going to go up there and get him"

"I was never that desperate." Eddie smiled "But then again I'm not surprised either, many people are afraid of the unknown. But he is a lot less broken than me... . And thus you are here" he stopped again behind Taylor and stroked her hair, moving it all across and over her shoulder, it made her freeze, the cold air made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she had a little shudder.

"Isn't there some saying hat it's unlucky to see the bride before her wedding?" Taylor spun round, the movement made the veil fall over her face, and what could only be described as walking into a spiders web was her reactions. Splutters.

Eddie chuckled at her reaction as he lifted the veil over the wooden antlers, _is this how it feels to be in love? A warm smugness, something I can't quite figure out? This feeling has no words to describe it _his thoughts were all innocent as he fell upon Taylor's gaze "Something like that, but I don't believe you can be any more unlucky."

Taylor had a walk around in the dress, to see the happiness on Eddie's face was worth all the butterflies in her stomach. The discolorations matched the environment as a whole, all dirty, but Taylor didn't care Eddie was worth all the palava and more.

"I stopped by your room to get your clothes" Eddie spoke as he watched Taylor twirl, she was infatuated with the fabric catching the air and spinning along with her "And a few things I put in the dressing table" he gestured to the dresser with the broken mirror above it.

"Well, the most understanding man ever" Taylor smiled as she walked around the bed and towards the dresser. It was funny Taylor wasn't really looking forward to wearing it but, now that it was on she felt as if the weight had been lifted of her shoulders and well felt more feminine.

"Ah, Ah, Ah" Eddie hurriedly stepped towards her and held her side, Taylor looked down at her side confused "there" he had pulled a stray thread out, although it made it look no better he was glad it didn't catch on anything and rip the whole thing apart.

As Taylor sat down on the chair facing the dresser she struggled to sit down, dresses aren't the best thing to sit down in, "did you get mad?" she pointed at the mirror while trying to breathe, _this dress is restraining_.

"No, it was like that when I came here" Eddie said a little disrespected as he sat back on the bed observing his bride, _does she really think I'm that insecure? Scared of my own reflection?_

"Lets have a look then. Not that I own a very large variation of clothes like" Taylor opened the first draw, and to her surprise, he had actually got nearly all of her clothes then a jingle made her stop and look _was that my imagination?_

"I was thinking that you don't own much" Eddie was watching Taylor sift though the draws. The keys were still rattling and when Taylor found them her smile faded fast, anti-climatic. "My car is more expensive and its a better alternative than walking" Taylor's smiled but then bit her lip, _at least I won't have to break my window though, _I can't just leave him.__

Then few thuds and a bang sounded off. _Holy crap that was loud! _Taylor and Eddie Jumped.

"What was that?" Eddie turned his head to face the noise, the loud bang echoed, he stepped up and opened the door, they both stood waiting for any further noise.

"Sounds like trouble found me again" Taylor removed her headdress and gloves and got up to stand in the doorway with Eddie. The blood was returning to her legs and as she looked at Eddie he mirrored her confused look at the noise. His jaw twitched like he was going to say something but moved as he mouthed something Taylor didn't catch. They walked out into Harper's office room, so dark like it was before but the soft light of the saw room was edging through the thin window of the door. The papers Eddie had collected still sat on the long desk running along the wall, Taylor walked over to them, the sketches were very intricate but the biology was heavily inaccurate, for any poor sod who was his subject she hoped they had a quick passing.

They walked back into the saw room and Taylor had another moment of examining her surroundings, the dead body of Eddie's 'former bride' still attached to the concrete pillar, slouched and covered in blood, no sound or nothing emerging from him, _is that why Eddie refused to admit they were dead, just in a sleeping or comatose state? _Taylor pondered, as Eddie stepped slowly towards the hallway leading to the atrium. The flies still were circling around and lingering, potent, smell of blood got stronger, rotting flesh, decomposing organs, all telling Taylor the atrium was receiving some steady draft.

Those hanging bodies were still there, but three had fallen to the ground, they were still bound to the rope in some way. Taylor held her belly and kept her eyes down, she was used to gore but this was just sick. _What possessed you to do this? and why!?._

"I don't understand?, this shouldn't happen, those knots were pulled tight and the ropes taught" Eddie still sounded confused as he crouched down and picked up a rope that held one of the bodies, he examined it, looking at it closely. _I can't think, my mind is not clear._

Taylor looked at the rope, trying to bend over to look closer but the dress didn't permit it. "That didn't snap..." _if that was snapped the strands would look different _"...That was cut" Eddie looked back at Taylor in disbelief.

"I let none of them live, and there's no one here that walks through here without me knowing" Eddie stood back up and through the cut rope on the floor aggressively.

Taylor gestured to the open atrium door leading to outside "That can't be good" she gulped, _I'm in a dress, I have no hope in hell if I want to run._

"That was locked shut... Who dares to disturb me while I work!" he shouted loudly "Do I have to find you and cut you?!" Eddie continued fiercely.

"I'm going to go and get changed. When all this lulls, I promise we'll have a dance" Taylor smiled but her gut told her that this bad vibe was going to get worse.

"Be careful, I hate to think of you suffering without me" Eddie looked at Taylor who was walking away, he waited for her to disappear down the hallway "You can come out now, just don't hurt her..." He spoke loudly, the echo carried through the atrium but there was no answer. Just silence.

With Taylor

Back through the hallways it was quiet and being in that dress made it even more uncomfortable. The darkness gave Taylor a strange sense of comfort, the feeling of being alone for a while. As she opened the door into the bedroom the eeriness was accompanied by rain pattering on the window.

Changing slowly and taking some time to examine the fresh set of bruises she had received from he beating of Eddie, she sighed lightly while looking at the broken mirror, at least she was going to be out of that dress, this reminded her of Havisham, although the dress was nice enough, the thought and all, still not as fitting as her normal clothes. Putting her black tank top and jeggins, she took a look out the window, condensation and water droplets, but taking a look into the Colorado sky, dawn was a long was away.

Taylor had placed the dress back neatly on the mannequin, she felt all dirty again, she wanted to go back in the shower. When Taylor turned her back the feeling of incompleteness returned to her, picked up her keys and tossed them in between her hands irritated at something she couldn't place, then putting her keys in her pocket she decided to leave her lab coat and only take her ID badge.

The corridors seemed a lot more daunting now without her dress, she no longer blended into the gloominess of the asylum's environment. The scribed writing upon the walls, the locked doors forcing a victim to go back to the dark, the blooded footprints all around, the possibility that they belonged to someone who got out and the temptation to follow them. Looks can be deceiving, the only functioning locker in a room full of broken ones, one way in only one way out. _You're lucky I came along Waylon, real lucky, I wish I had that type of karma._

To go back to that atrium, _why can't I just leave?_ Taylor held her ands and looked at the ring, then at the faded address on her bandage, she could imagine Trager saying 'That's what you get for being involved with a patient' _Dick._

Taylor paced slowly into the stench of the atrium, _has he still not closed that door, it's freezing, maybe I should've brought my coat. _he eyes were fixed on her feet. The air was so thick with death, but something made her look up, she looked up smiling as her head rose, however her smile dropped as she seen the tall and steggy figure facing him, it was the smaller one.

One... Just one.

Feeling herself panic her legs ignored her brain, again, stepped back and thought she hit a wall. _A wall, _walls weren't warm. attempting to run forward she got caught by the hands of the taller twin. The left hand over her mouth and the other holding a machete against her abdomen. she couldn't scream, if she moved she would be cut. she could do nothing but try and think happy thoughts.

"Lets see what happens when I slit your belly open" The taller twin spoke lowly in her ear. The large man was too powerful for Taylor to try and wriggle out of his grasp.

Eddie looked angry but his concern was also filling up, foolish acts would happen if he didn't concentrate and right now, what the twins would do to Taylor only thing he could see in his mind.

...

* * *

Right sorted, sorry for being negligent in November I've been writing this up in my book and changing it so many times. Hop you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to spread the word. Please review, criticism and positivity are greatly appreciated. Thank you guys. :3


	10. Slices, Coversations and Deals

Thanks guys and gals (and dragon) ? I never knew dragons could read)), RedFireCandy, Nachobeats823, Otto Burn Quietly, Harbachuklesss, babygirl2580, Madara547, Aclockworkkatelyn, DragonKnight4000, Person P, Sky the white dragon and Baka12345 for coming by. We'll begin your...Wait I am no Trager. Yeah so I've finally discovered Twitch, I'm under the name LoneFemSangheili I play the crap out of Outlast so drop by and come for a chat and listen to me go mental on Insane difficulty. So the twins have turned up on the scene, this should be good. How is Taylor going to get out of this one? Pretty simply right? First I thought lets have Taylor get mad and kick the taller twin in the balls but y'know she'd probably get rekt by the smaller twin. (That's what I'd do)

Influenced by Three Days Grace - Pain and Evanescence - Tourniquet (I had a weird day dream of a music video set in Mount Massive and all the known variants were playing an instrument and performing this song. Damn, I'm mad)

* * *

"Unhand her now you brute!" Eddie hollered as he approached the taller twin, but the twin's grip got tighter and the blade got closer.

"Not until you give us what we want" The taller twin asked, as always in that uncanny calm tone they both had.

"I don't have them, I burnt them... And for God sakes put some clothing on" Eddie tried to calm down, his voice hesitant and unconvincing to the twins, _but what needs to be calmed down? what exactly do they want? and what the hell is that thing sticking in my back?!_

"I did hear correctly from your brother, the father burnt to death? What possible need do you unintellectual beings have with those files?" Eddie stepped back and the smaller twin held his shoulder, Eddie quickly brushed it off and stepped away "Don't touch me. Maybe we can work out some sort of deal?" he spoke almost shuddering.

"Maybe. The priest is dead, yes, but we do what we want now. And the doctor is staying with us" The taller twin replied as he pushed the machete a little harder on Taylor's stomach.

"Ow, Don't worry about me" Taylor winced as the twin moved his hand from her mouth and put it across her neck and held onto her shoulder, like a hug from behind only from a more that creepy psychotic patient. The blade was pressed hard, deliberately to make her react and make Eddie bend to the twins will, any harder and her skin would be cut and blood would spill.

The worry on Eddie's face was all to serious, not in the slightest scripted at all, he might even have to resort to violence if the situation turned against him completely "Okay then, this way" he spoke, defeated, still looking away from the bare flesh. Eddie turned to lock eyes with Taylor who was struggling against the taller twin, visibly dwarfed by him she stood no chance if she got away.

"I shall stay" The taller twin smirked as he looked down at the woman he had trapped in his arms, Taylor groaned in disagreement.

"Not with her you are not" Eddie said angrily still trying to conform with the twins.

"Yes. I. AM" The taller twin growled as his twin shoved Eddie through the door. That was very rare for one of the twins to go out emotional on their own.

Stumbling forward and leaning on the door frame he retorted aggressively " I told you don't touch me" near shouting, but stopped as he composed himself walking out into the corridor away from Taylor, she could hear him continue to shout "I don't wish to be in contact with your filth!" she would laugh if the predicament wasn't so severe.

"What do you need those bits of paper for?" Taylor spoke slowly as she could feel the Taller twin's chest rise and fall as he breathed, it was scary that their slow breath was almost synchronous, the ambience of the atrium was less unnerving that being of this proximity to one of the twins. The hanging bodies, not even swinging, the stench, the blooded floor, splattered and smeared and dull and dried. The draft making hairs stand on end, Taylor kept closing her eyes for longer and longer, keeping herself calm, many wrong moves could me made and the right one could get her even more hurt. _Just stay put eh? you're gonna get yourself killed, pet _she thought.

"it was the priests last wish before the apostle left to end it all. Although he called them lies he figured if we put them all in one place, someone may find them, we may still have the chance of freedom" he spoke shifting lightly as he tightened and loosened his grip on his machete. Taylor was pretty sure now what that thing was she could feel on her back. _Why?! I'm sorry but... just why!_

Taylor was uncomfortable "Can you let me go? just a little please? I kinda need air to live" she tried to joke to keep her spirit up, the awful imagery that came with being captured like this, not nice. _What they said when Trager let them out, are they going to put that into action? I bloody well hope not, c'mon Eddie hurry up._

_So I am supposed to wait for brother? how annoying. _"You never complained about Walker. So why complain about me? I can literally hear your disgusted thoughts" He questioned, not even fidgeting like she was, he just tiled his head to the left of Taylor's.

"What?... I...No It was never like that with him... Ever... At all... Who even said that?" Taylor said annoyed as she grasped the twin's arm trying to pull it away from her neck.

"That one" The twin was on Taylor's level now, back hunched and painting his machete at Snow's deceased guard.

"They were liars" Taylor sighed still struggling, the twin was putting a little more on her than she could handle.

With Eddie

"You touch nothing in this room. Understand?" Eddie looked away from the smaller twin, disgusted, and the utter lack of intelligence felt like he was talking to a child. He paced over to Harper's desk and opened a draw, the documents just sat there, they weren't meant for the outside world, they should be burnt. Placing the files on the desk he looked in the draw and seen his.

"Is that all of them?" The smaller twin asked as he stood observing Eddie's drawings, staring quite confused.

"Yes that is all" _keep away from here you oaf _"I hate to ponder what your brother is doing to my darling" Eddie shut the draw with a frustrated slam, _why do I torture myself with bad memories?_

"Nothing. Share. Both together or not at all" The twin took the files off of the desk and gestured for Eddie to continue through the door.

"You wont dare to do such things to my darling" Eddie threatened "Not while I still breath" his heart began to beat faster, the whole fight or flight mechanism in his body started but quelled as they walked back towards the atrium, _What is tat? Sobbing. Darling?! _Eddie ran the rest of the way and stopped when he seen the taller twin cutting diagonal on the top of Taylor's right forearm. She was on her stomach, splayed out with the taller twin kneeling on her.

"Get off her now!" Eddie barked his stance defensive, rather than aggressive, but his voice didn't carry the warning that was meant.

"How unfortunate for your early return" The taller twin shifted his machete into his other hand and gripped Taylor's wound roughly, leaning on her slightly and getting a short, painful scream from Taylor.

"Only unfortunate for you" Eddie said under his breath, he grit his teeth as his legs tensed. He ran and tackled the taller twin off Taylor, the brief return of air in Taylor's air ways gave her a chance to recover. She was on all fours spluttering a bit as she glanced over at the two men brawling and scuffing along the floor.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? _Taylor shut her eyes tight as her arm gave way, the exhaustion from struggling weakened her, she couldn't even stand up, all she could do was try, expecting the other twin to join in she looked over at him, he was standing with a stupid smile across his face.

"you stay thee doctor" he spoke without even taking his eyes off the violence unfurling in front of them.

The scuffling had stopped and as Taylor assessed the situation she attempted to stand again, but the taller twin had recovered faster than Eddie, he grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her across the floor, a lot more roughly than what a bitch would do to her puppy when picking it up by the scruff of its neck.

"She's coming with us and that's final" The taller twin spoke harshly with less breath, seems they gave each other a good beating, it was rare to hear on of them losing their calm tone a little and it was a bit funny.

"I will not have you take her away from me. Take me instead of her, she deserves none of this" Eddie also struggled to get up, he stumbled as he went to lean on the pommel horse, taking a glimpse at Taylor in the grasps of the taller twin.

"You can't accommodate our needs " The smaller twin said as he still held the documents talking at Eddie.

"I wont scream, cry or moan for either of you" Taylor said in a low tone, she couldn't really speak with a massive hand clamped around the back of her neck and the pain of her forearm wasn't making it any better. She grit her teeth, _I've really asked for it now._

"That, for someone of mall size will be difficult" The taller twin release his grip and allowed Taylor some breath again.

"She is quiet brother" The smaller twin spoke as he watched Taylor struggle sitting up straight, her right side was smothered in blood.

"Stop it" Eddie was getting his breath back too he was clutching his side as he walked away from the support of the pommel horse.

"There are many ways we could make her scream" The taller twin spoke again, Taylor scrunched her face up, _I don't want this to happen_

_I have been submissive for too long _"You, let her go now or there will be consequences" Eddie paced forward, his voice and posture confident, trying to get the twins to leave Taylor alone.

"No consequences. Your threats are hollow" The smaller twin spoke, still clutching the documents tightly.

"You are not the only one who possesses the ability to kill" Eddie continued, his voice becoming rougher, he was stepping closer and closer to the twins.

"The odds are against you" the smaller twin said as he looked at his brother, ready to drop the files at any moment and pummel into Eddie.

A harsher breeze travelled through the doors again. Taylor lifted her head and peered around, the twins glanced at each other but continued on

"Leave..." that flanging voice again, The Walrider. _Who do you want to leave? Yo__u told me earlier I wasn't allowed. _"Twins and... Leave..." the voice echoed, and it got cold. It takes a lot of energy to talk but it takes even more to manifest, and where?, Taylor didn't know.

"The walrider" The smaller twin smilled giddily again

"No force will be necessary , we will leave" The taller twin's calm voice looked to have returned but glancing at Taylor with a growl of disappointment he continued with "I think I have lost my appetite" They then paced to the door which they broke earlier and the back outside.

"I too do not like to work so hard for something that will be... difficult" the smaller twin said as they walked away.

Running towards Taylor and kneeling in front of her as she kept a contempt face, Eddie was fretting. "Are you okay? we must get these wounds clean" he said frantically holding her arm and putting the other round his shoulder "Lets get you cleaned up, darling" he smiled even though his heart ached to see Taylor so... so violated.

They walked through the corridors again. All the same such a repeating design, it would be easy to get lost. No light was entering through the almost blacked out windows of the vocational block. Guiding Taylor to bathroom Eddie filled up the sink and took off his gloves, shoving them in his pockets. Taylor stood staring at the ground humming an eerie tune, until Eddie took her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Hush now, darling" Eddie said quietly "This may sting a little" dampening a cloth he cleaned Taylor's wounds, she grit her teeth and muffled her swears into her hand. A fresh bandage was put over the four regimental wounds on her arm.

"we're not finished yet" Taylor said as she took the cloth and cleaned her face and were else the blood had smeared upon. Eddie reached for the plug but Taylor stopped him and grabbed a fresh cloth she then ran it under the cold tap. She reached up for the bloodied side of Eddies face, he tried to move her arm away but she swatted it aggressively, he digressed and let her clean him. Where the blood came from she was unsure, he just had scars under it and some broken skin, but she knew that it was what the engine does to the body.

"Don't be afraid to leave, darling" Eddie spoke as he dried off his face.

"I'm not. I'll just have a lot of things to do when I get out. Can we just drop this subject?" Taylor spoke backing out of the bathroom with Eddie. She wandered over to Harper's desk and placed herself down on the large armchair, running her hands up the leather arms. looking down she seen that there was a draw open.

"I'll come with you" Eddie spoke and his soft tone reassured Taylor "As confusing as all women are, and I know you won't give me a straight answer to this, but are you alright?" he added but realised how much of a weird sentence that was, he was standing square in the middle of the room.

"I AM fine... well a bit... And us 'women' are complicated to you 'men' because you 'me' have two states of mind angry or horny" Taylor said as she opened the draw and pulled out a file. Passive aggressive or not Eddie found humour in the way Taylor stressed 'men' and 'women'.

"And what about happiness?" he asked, but he walked forward to catch Taylor holding his file.

"It's a denomination of horny, doesn't count" She replied seriously as she relaxed in the seat and flitted through Eddie's file, pulling out the first recorded consultation he had she read through it.

"Why?..." Eddie asked but never got to finish his entire sentence.

"It helps me to put other things on my mind" Taylor spoke still engrossed in reading." Anyway way, why do you still have this file?" she asked looking over the top of the paper at Eddie, _still with the child-like emotions?_

"...Happier times..." He coughed at the end, slightly loosing himself again " They hold the only photos of my father that are probably still existing" Eddie sighed "It's difficult to hat a family member. There's still a tiny bit of unconditional love between family, even if its never shown. No child is an accident. Our emotions, mind, body. The whole soul aches for the ability to love and be loved" he continued. That was on the philosophical level. So heartfelt.

"You still must leave, darling, even if it for the best" Eddie took the file off Taylor a little too harshly.

"We've had this conversation before, I want to stay" Taylor stressed her voice, her tone pitching with the possible hurt she would feel leaving Eddie to rot and wallow in his own misery. "You give me that file Eddie, I don't want you to hurt anymore than you already are" Taylor held her hand out gesturing for the file.

"Fine, here" Eddie flitted through the file again taking out the pictures he only wanted to see, remember, feel. He dropped the pictures and closed the draw properly this time. Curiosity still overcame Taylor and she tried to peek even though the draw was now closed. _Why do I want to look anyway?_

"Thanks" Taylor picked up her lab coat and the folder. _I'm going to find him for you Eddie, and I'm going to grill him on your behalf._

"You promised me something, darling" Eddie smiled as he extended his hand.

"Ah yeah" Taylor smiled back, she had no energy to have a waltz (slang for dance, not THE actual waltz) but then again she never knew she'd enjoy it as much as she did. The dress didn't seem as bad this time and nor did the walk towards the atrium. "I can't help but love the music you listen to" she smirked as Eddie held her by the waist, their interlocking hands was the symbol of unity and the to feel the warmness of his hands without those irritating gloves was a weird niceness.

"You're actually not that bad at this" Eddie said as they moved with the music.

"Women don't lead" She replied, filled with confidence because of the compliment. He was right a few fumbles at the start but fine all after, moving as one. Ending in a embrace and kiss. It wasn't a patient-doctor relationship anymore, well it hadn't really been normal since the examination. It was... well... different.

...

Ten minuets or so later Taylor had all of her usual clothes back on, blood soaked black tank top and splattered jeggins and an even worse for wear lab coat.

"Come on then" Eddie said getting up immediately from Harpers chair. _I do not wish to push you away so fast, darling, but I think we both need a little rest_ he thought as he see Taylor frown. Delving into his pockets he got his gloves out and put them back on slowly. Taylor frowned again and had a little grumble to herself, she liked the feel of his warm skin on hers.

Passing back through the same corridor over and over again got boring. The exit however was somewhere new. It was nice to see the word 'exit', too good to be true and really filling Taylor with hope of seeing the sun again. Walking through the gate there was a loud metallic bang. Eddie had shut the gate in Taylor.

"I thought you were coming with me!" Taylor exclaimed, visibly annoyed as Eddie put the key in his pocket. She pushed herself against the mesh gate clawing against the wire to no avail. "Come with me" Taylor said sadly, but her plea got her nowhere, Eddie just left the gate and Taylor. All alone.

What Taylor didn't know was that Eddie was still there and out of her field of view, gently leaning against the wall holding his head. Holding his tears, he wanted her to leave but he couldn't bear her to go, something dark clung to him and made him stay and abandon his betrothed. Leave her. Eddie clenched his hands and flattened him self against the wall trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. He heard Taylor smash repeatedly against the gate, almost reminding him how his father didn't like locked doors in the house/ When it stopped he made sure he wasn't seen by her when he walked back to Harper's room. And what is ones best way at releasing your emotions?, sadness?, anger?, stress?, frustration?... Thrash out, have a shouting match with yourself.

With Taylor

Defeated and more than emotionally broken Taylor wandered the corridors, feeling aimless but knowing she was so close to getting out. This time she was filled with hope. Light. Actual. Natural light shone through the window, peering out of it she seen the chapel on fire, she didn't know whether to be happy or not. One of God's houses was burning to the ground, _meh, what the hell is God when you're in this place?_ _she thought_. Taylor held her injured arm. Through all of this what has she came out with? A hole in the hand, a bruised near-dislocated shoulder, a cut across the face and a sliced forearm. _I think I was safer in Afghanistan, s_he smiled because she knew she was right. But the light wasn't long lasting, it was time to back into the unlit corridors, to only navigate by the touch of a wall and the sound bouncing off of them. The closer she got to the exit the more she felt frightened, not because of the returning darkness but who was in it, the male ward to be precise. Trager. Taking refuge within the darkness Taylor looked to the light and a body near the lift and it was just that of the experimenting surgeon, _thank goodness, he's dead, I praise the person who killed him_, she thought as she walked a little faster.

Hearing the rat-tat-tat of rifles, Taylor immediately hit the deck, it was automatic, but scrambling back up and running now, her lab coat flowing behind her. Surprisingly Murkoff Special Security had turned up. Stopping slowly and looking down into the bright lobby there was no one, well no one alive that is, she stepped down the stairs quietly and had an overwhelming feeling of happiness, she'd survived! But it was short lived and for some reason a intense sadness breezed over her, then she felt normal again, she shivered. _Damn, what the hell made that mess_? She was referring to massive splash of blood covering a good half of the lobby near the doors. Taylor's attention to detail was little, and exhaustion was starting to hit her legs.

"Ooo, that's nice" Taylor spoke as she picked up a watch, a Breitling watch to be precise "I swear this was Blaire's" she looked around for the Murkoff swine, but seen no evidence of him, placing the watch in her pocket carefully she gripped Eddie's file tightly, it had everything about him. Staring towards the double doors and out into the main courtyard, Taylor stepped cautiously, like she hadn't seen daylight in a long, long time. Sun light felt amazing, warm and exciting, Taylor couldn't help but make it down a couple of steps and half collapse onto them as she admired the forested Colorado landscape. It was beautiful, just to sit there and rest, feel good and relax. _It's all over. The nightmare of which I thought I wouldn't return from, with my proximity to death being almost overwhelming, I could've become mad, and the horror I've saw*****, this must only be a fraction of what the patients_ _feel_.

"The horror will not stop" The voice was clear, it was Jace, Taylor sighed at the voice, thinking it was in her head she could only do her best to shut it out and stare into the distance, that was until she noticed the figure beside her. Quickly getting up and looking to her right she was shocked to see Jace, _No, no, this isn't... _"Don't worry you're not hallucinating" he extended his arms towards her and tried to reach out for Taylor.

"You had your throat cut" Taylor said, alarmed _you're a figment of my imagination_ Taylor stopped realising how irrational she was being.

"I'm not" Jace's voice flanged as he sat down, still fixated on Taylor's reaction of fright and smiling at it. "You wasn't to take revenge on this company?" he spoke his voice continued to break.

_How is he answering what I'm thinking?_ "Yes" Taylor nodded but kept her distance on the front steps of the asylum. She wanted to leave, that instant, there was no reason for her to stay, there was no irrefutable proof of him surviving, _but this is Jace, right?_

Jace chuckled "You know the story of Billy?" he spoke again as he twiddled his thumbs, bobbing his head a little waiting for Taylor's answer.

"Yeah, but don't you want to get out of here first?" Taylor sat back down, still being cautious around Jace. _It can't be him, I'm seeing this._

"I will eventually, but... there's work to be done" Jace shuffled towards Taylor and smirked, putting his arm round her shoulder and pulling her into him, she looked at him happily. _How idiotic of you Taylor, you should know better_, his eyes were as black as the night sky, getting the fright of her life she tried to shuffle away from him but he grabbed her injured shoulder and clamped down tight. "Sorry for throwing you out of that window, I had to get you back on track somehow" his voice turned back flanging and sinister. Taylor felt a immense shadow od darkness envelop her and a aggressive aura push her own into submission.

"What do you want?" Taylor said feeling a boat load of bad emotions pass through her and claws dig into her shoulders, she couldn't help but look back into Jace's eyes. It was not Jace, Taylor's conclusion was final, she felt as though she couldn't even make a noise.

"I want another host. I want a elegant one. There's only so much a reporter can get away with these days" It's voice didn't change at all, only wanting.

"Do I have a chance?" Taylor asked, struggling as she felt The Walrider release slightly, still trying to look her straight in the eye.

"Yes" It released Taylor fully now, giving her some room, and still stayed in the form of Jace. It stood up looking at Taylor struggling still, she seemed extremely agitated. "Take me with you, and we can help each other" It held it's hand out, black mist looked to outline it and its hand went completely black and looked as though it was made of flies.

"I'm not surrendering my will. No" Taylor regained her stance and picked up Eddie's folder. "I'm not crazy enough" Taylor walked down the steps and headed towards the car park.

"Well you were mentally disturbed enough to see me" The Walrider turned to its natural form and watched Taylor get into her car "You missed out on the trip of your life" it continued knowing fine will Taylor heard it.

Slamming the door on her Dodge Challenger (That's a freaking beast of a car, I want one!) she put the file on the passenger seat and strapped herself in as she turned the key, cursing herself if she got any blood in the car. _I hope you're okay Eddie, I really do_. staring at her bandage on her hand she wrote down the address clearly on a scrap piece of paper. _I'm coming Waylon, I just hope you're still alive_.

* * *

***** I paraphrased this part from Dr Wernkicky's interview the real quote is "A proximity to death, too overwhelming madness. Only a test subject who has had witnessed enough horror was capable of activating the machine" I kinda too it in my stride to have taylor see the Walrider fully manifest and as it is dubbed an 'Alp' I took a bit of that lore and allowed The Walrider to shapeshift.

Please apologise for my absence, I have a lot of work to be doing alongside this. Thanks for stopping by, no, seriously you there! reader! You're a awesome human being. As you can tell we're nearly done about two/three(ish) more chapters (I think) then an alt ending when Taylor took that deal.

Thanks for reading.

xxx


	11. Tying loose ends and a new can of worms

Now first off, I haven't been here in a while I know sorry, you guys and gals have been waiting more than a month for this to come up. I have one thing which is responsible for the blasphemy of not updating, EXAMS and starting more bloody work... (Please forgive me :C) Its self explanatory okay. But anyway let me begin with the thanks Swirlingdreamkeeper, PriniPanda, ellen neah, giuliakubik20, lazyday33, Zaleska, Mortician of the Undead, RedHotChillySteppers2008, Lupi-wolf, Luna lily moon, meangirl8, teamhalo13, FaithfulReader92 and kakashiluckyblackcat (I think that's everybody). Thanks seriously, you people must think I'm mad.

Taylor is freaking away! most people think it would end there but no, I have some unfinished business in this story yet *rolls up sleeves and looks at book*. If your wondering when this chapter is set its on the 20th of September 2013, two days after Waylon has escaped, I believe Taylor and I lost track of time while navigating the asylum and trying to stay away from its inhabitants.

SONGS

\+ Johnny Cash - Gods Gonna Cut You Down + La dispute - Such small hands

* * *

The drive back, oh god, that drive. Taylor knew not to turn on the radio, the static gave her an awful chill when she reached the jamming threshold on her first trip. It looked like morning though, probably afternoon, but looking at the clock on the dash it was 9:50 in the Colorado woods, a rather nice sight to see compared to the concrete walls and mesh gates. To see the sun poking through the treetops, to hear birds and to see the occasional deer, the relief was great but she know her dreams would react differently. Taylor wanted to stop and enjoy the bliss, get out and enjoy the chilled September air before hitting the suburban roads, but she had to make it to Waylon's.

Another hour later she was driving down the right street, looking for Waylon's house, she drove slowly, exhaled as she spotted his house and pulled up onto the curb next to a red land rover I like vehicle. Taylor unclipped her seatbelt and looked into the back of her car, reaching for her spare set of clothes she kept for wandering around town when she got the chance. Taylor grabbed her clothes and Eddie's file then got out and locked the car. When she stepped onto the path Waylon's front door opened and he emerged with a few boxes and two boys came rushing out behind him.

"Nice to see you survived" Waylon said casually hefting the box into the boot of his family seater parked in front of the rover, you could see he was slightly limping.

"Likewise" Taylor spoke "Can we er... go inside, I kinda need to change" she looked at herself in her bloodied clothing, the red mostly covered the previously white lab coat, Waylon nodded.

"Kids go and sit in the front room" Waylon asked the small laddies and they both sprinted back in obeying their father's command, they both clearly didn't want to be moving away from home boxes today, today? _today?!, what day even is it? _Taylor thought.

Taylor followed Waylon into his house, a nice little suburban house, it was very cleanly kept and nice smelling, it probably had one of those automatic air fresheners that gave her shock whenever she went to her aunt's house, sneaky things. Waylon was limping still, no way that felt good. The wood flooring was a nice change, all clean and no broken floorboards or massive splinters begging to be stepped on. We walked into the kitchen, a canny size open kitchen with a breakfast bar slam in the middle of it, black sparkling clean marble bench tops with sleek white cupboards going all the way round the room. There was a woman there packing up some expensive looking cups and saucers into a cardboard box.

"Taylor, Lisa. Lisa, honey this is Taylor" Waylon leaned on the counter near Lisa, looking at her as she stopped and turned. He's tried to explain previously what he'd done and expected his wife to start shouting at Taylor but she looked calmly, smiled and put her glasses on the top of her head.

"Oh my, let me get a first aid kit" Lisa spoke shocked as she looked at Taylor, she was no were near as injured as Waylon but there was a fair amount of blood on those bandages, The dark-blonde haired woman leant and reached for the green box on the top shelf of one of the cupboards.

"I'm fine, seriously, I think my first aid involves a cup of tea rather than clean bandages" Taylor removed her lab coat and put it onto the breakfast bar hoping the Park's would be fine with it, I mean you wouldn't like it if someone put a bloodied rag on your kitchen bench. it clunked with the noise of Blaire's breitling then she put a clean set of clothes next to it.

"How the fuck did you get away? you distracted _him_**, **and he was very, _very _persistent" Waylon asked Taylor as his wife shook her head, she doesn't like the unnecessary use of profanity in the house, especially when the boys were only down the hall. Waylon moved along the counter and put the kettle on and then remove some china cups out of the box his Lisa had just packed.

"Its a long story. How's the ankle?" Taylor asked as she continued to insist she was fine to Lisa.

"Well better than my mental state I guess. Gonna need therapy for what I saw though" Waylon spoke, Taylor isn't know wither to take it as a joke or not, she couldn't tell with the tone he was taking, but it was more likely heavily serious. "You're going to have to go to hospital with deep cuts like that" he added as he started to make the tea and coffee's.

"And say what I fell over on the pavement? or sorry I had to come here but I kinda got chopped up by psychopaths in a secret facility over in that general direction" Taylor laughed as she pointed over at Mount Massive, and that was an alternative to swearing as Lisa cleaned up the slashes on her arms.

"He's right you know, you should get these seen to. What did you do to get these?" Lisa asked quietly as her husband continued to make the brews, Waylon didn't want her to know what horrors resided in that so called 'asylum'.

"Took a wrong turn too quick" Taylor squeeze her holy hand and it still hurt like hell "Chanced an insult with a schizophrenic" Taylor pointed to her cut across the right side of her face "Didn't listen to an inbred's commands" she ran her fingers along the cuts on her forearm "This shoulder I'd had a little misunderstanding. Not as bad as getting shrapnel in it though" Taylor felt a little better after listing off her ailments, even though she was suppressing nasty words while Lisa cleaned her wounds.

"There's this guy who can get things sorted. I met him a few days before I blew the whistle" Waylon spoke as he put the milk back into the fridge.

"Good luck contacting him again with Murkoff snapping at your heels" Taylor grabbed the tea with her right hand, her left started to tremble with remembering Trager. _Stop it_ Taylor thought like she was scolding her body naughty puppy.

"There fresh bandages on everything" Lisa smiled "I was a trainee nurse but..." she continued as she picked up her coffee and blew it.

"Kids happened" Waylon interrupted as he sipped at his drink.

The kitchen was reduced to a quieter atmosphere, Taylor was happy with her tea, even with it being a less tasteful American brand it was nice to have a brew, a British person can only survive so long without those cuppas and maybe even less without a decent scone. "Bathroom?" Taylor asked as she put her cup down and picked up her fresh clothes.

"Along the hall and too your left" Lisa pointed along the hall and smiled.

"Cheers" Taylor wandered along the halls, they were decorated with warm orange wallpaper and covered in pictures of Waylon's family. It was a much better contrast to peeling off white and broken floorboards prone to give you splinters. Was the worst behind her though? she probably had to run away from Murkoff now for the rest of her life.

At least her bloodied clothes could be removed. Taylor grasped the door knob and twisted it, open the door cautiously, it was going to be a habit that will stick with her forever now. A pristine bathroom, white and black marble and a large bath. Taylor sighed happily and closed the door, backing up and slid to the floor slowly wanting to huddle herself up and wake up, to go back to the day before shit hit the fan and stop it happening. Taylor shook her head it had happened now and there wasn't a God damn thing she could do about it, why did she have to have such conflicting feelings? She knew that some doctors who'd work with patients could crack and their bodies could have sympathy pains for the patient, sympathy pains, that's lightly put, meaning getting some form of mental illness because of your surroundings, getting it from other people.

_Not the time to contemplate. You're fine. YOU. ARE. OKAY. _Taylor kept repeating to herself. A moment later she'd kicked off her boots and changed into her fresh clothes, it felt like the time she changed back into what she was wearing now, after her dance, after that dress. Taylor put on her black jeans and fastened her belt before pulling her favourite ACDA tank top on her she winced as it caught her bandaged forearm. _Ow. _Taylor carried her jacket and dirty clothes realising she had left Eddie's file on the kitchen bench "bollocks, man" Taylor swore as she emerged from the bathroom and began to pace back to the kitchen.

Lisa sat at the bench and Waylon was still drinking his coffee. "Alright?" Lisa asked, she looked worried.

"Nah, not really. Just want to sit somewhere out the way" Taylor bit her lip, _thank God that they didn't look, but I wouldn't put it passed Waylon to. _"I need to burn this stuff" Taylor put her jacket on the bench next to the file.

"The bin is out there, give me them" Waylon gestured for the clothes, Taylor passed them over and then stopped him as he opened the door, she reached over and went into her lab coat pocket pulling out the breitling and took off the ID badge.

"Just so I never forget this shit" Taylor sounded rather unsure, she didn't want to remember and she didn't want to forget it, it was really something that shouldn't be remembered for the sake of her mental health and it shouldn't be forgot for the sake of her relationship with Eddie.

"Waylon walked out his back door and left Lisa to talk to Taylor. "He's been worried that no one will believe him. I said that we should wait for you to back us up" Lisa fiddled with her glasses.

"They'll believe him if they just take a trip u there" Taylor answered "Not that I recommended it" she continued as she pointed at her holy left hand. Lisa smiled then Waylon came back though the door closing it quite cautiously as if he was still worried about something.

"I best be on my way then" Taylor backed away from the bench holding her file and Eddie's jacket.

"Just be safe, I need another person to back me up if this begins to go south again" Waylon said, Taylor looked at Lisa acknowledging that she was right in our previous conversation.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do know" Taylor added as she followed Waylon back through his house and seen Lisa go into the sitting room to probably to check on her kids.

"I don't know if Murkoff will have any influence on you not getting another job" Waylon opened his front door and seen Taylor blank a bit, he waved his hand in front of her.

"I can't get away, I'm too involved" Taylor itched her face where the slash was. "I need to get some form of closure for him" she looked at Waylon and seen shock.

"You.. You didn't... You're crazy!" Waylon looked at her hand and was obviously referring to the ring. "Closure? he's a fucking psychopath" he whispered loudly trying not to get the attention of his family in the nearby living room.

"Well maybe that's what you think and to tell you the truth I don't know what my mind is set on right now" Taylor took a breath and tried not to seem angry at Waylon "I want to at least try and do something I think that's right out of all the bullshit I've done... Don't you?... redeem yourself?"

"You're thinking about the future when you haven't even got over your past, how are you going to manage with his as well?..." Waylon said angrily knowing that was a dig at him when he replaced a technician on his last day.

"You're not her mother. Now we best bee off too" Lisa turned around and shouted for her kids to come to the front door.

The good mannered Taylor returned "I'm going to say good luck, Waylon, I'll see you when I see you" And with that Taylor backed up, she kept her eyes on Waylon then finally turned to face her car. Taylor stopped dead in the middle of the path. _"You're crazy!"_. For a few seconds that should have been filled with an apology she reclaimed herself and went for her car.

Unlocking her car Taylor plonked down on her seat and opened up Eddie's file staring at the front page, Patient name, patient number, patient admittance date, patient location, consulting doctor and family contact details, that of which was left blank. She'd only ever read the whole thing through once, and didn't like to look at the photos which had 'detailed' explanations attached to them, even though the majority of the most explicit ones had been taken by Eddie. Taylor had flitted through it loads of times but she had to remind herself where it all began, she opened the front showing a contents page and then a spreadsheet of the medicine, scheduled engine 'therapy' sessions, lots of dates of consultations as well as list of days in solitary confinement. Then an information page, D.O.B, photo on entry, height, weight, reason for incarceration etc then an address. It was only a few miles away... A knock at her window nearly made her jump out her seat. But it was only Waylon.

"Sorry..." Waylon dipped his head and waited for Taylor to reply, he didn't get it "Listen, Taylor, between the former Nazi scientist, nano tech and MKULTRA I wouldn't put it passed Murkoff to have another place like Mount Massive. Just watch out okay, I seen your name on a list of former female employees, could be nothing but I'm sure I seem engine program somewhere stuffed next to them. Look out and I'll find you when this clears up" Waylon tapped the car roof trying to reassure Taylor as he walked back to his car. _Well that did not sound good. _Where they going to make her a patient or just fire her?

Taylor started up the car and drove away slowly, seeing a black shady car at the end of the street, driving passed it there was a business man that stepped out of the car and went into his house, that was a nice sight to see and for it not to be some Murkoff bastard. Taylor glanced in her rear view mirror and seen the Park's fade off into the distance, sad really, Taylor would've like to have got to know the family, hopefully no harm will come to them. Taylor looked back at the road and continued to Eddie's childhood home. Her memory of the area was a little fuzzy road layouts had probably changed and it still frustrated her about the complete lack of roundabouts. It was around quarter to one on a lovely sunny day that she arrived on a quiet street it looked like a place where every neighbour would know your business.

The house was dethatched and had a worn picket fence, the grass looked like it was brown and dying, the house looked like it hadn't been lived in in years. Taylor looked at the house as she pulled alongside a old Volvo estate which had its boot open trying not to look too intrigued. It was difficult to not think suspiciously of a black car parked outside a quiet area. Taylor pushed the button for the window to go down, the sun shone into her car and she squinted and reached for her pilot sunglasses.

"Can I help you?" A plump woman emerged seemingly out of nowhere and made Taylor jump again, what was it with people frightening her in her own car?

"Yeah, you can actually" Taylor tried to look past the woman and at the house but she blocked the view "Where's the home owner?" Taylor enquired.

"I can't tell you that, sorry" The woman walked to the back of her car and began to some boxes into it.

Taylor stopped the engine, got out of her car and shoved her keys into her pockets. _I hope I don't look to intimidating in all black and with bandages everywhere. _"You see, I was told my fiancé's father lived here. Last name Gluskin" Taylor wandered on the sidewalk watching the woman continuing to load boxes into the back of her car.

"He never mentions much about his son" The woman replied as she looked at Taylor trying to heft a box into thr back of her estate.

"Yeah, I came to look around, our new house is kind of bare at the moment" Taylor smiled and tried to sound convincing, the woman was already leading her to the house.

"I'm going to see Mr Gluskin after this, you can follow me if you like" the woman put her hands on her hips and glanced at Taylor.

"I'd be willing to help out. I'm Taylor by the way" Taylor nodded and reached her hand out.

"Alison" she spoke as she shook Taylor's hand "I assume you've met your soon to be father-in-law?" she added as we walked to the gate of the house.

"No actually, my fiancé has been in hospital for a bit, never been formerly introduced. Eddie and him didn't _really_ get on from what I heard" Taylor replied and of course that was putting the story in the lightest way possible.

"That's unlucky, he's a rather charming man" Alison spoke as she got out the keys for the house, Taylor swallowed the air _charming is something he definitely doesn't sound like. _It was getting quite warm and the house looked a little less threatening in sunlight, that was once it broke through the clouds casting a warm glow on the women outside the house. The right front window had been smashed, most likely neighborhood kids thinking they're smart throwing a brick through an old house. The paint had chipped off of the door frame and it was peeling off of the window ledges. Taylor was still looking at the outside of the house when Alison opened the faded green door.

"British racing green" Taylor smiled, it just reminded her of great classic cars old jag and such, her smiled turned neutral pretty quick when she closed the door behind her, the inside of the door was covered in small scratches and Eddie never mentioned they had a pet of any sorts. _Nail marks... a desperate attempt to escape?. _"How long has this house empty for?" Taylor asked as she stayed near the door looking around for Alison, then only to turn and inspect the scratches further running her hands over the small crevices.

"This house hasn't been lived in since the 2000's. Your father-in-law has been bouncing back and forth between hospitals and homes" Alison says from the what appeared to a living room.

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" Taylor leaves the door and walks to the living room, fidgeting with her bandaged hand to look uncomfortable. There was no talk at that moment, only the sound of ornaments being papered and put into boxes, _you can't hardly make much peace with a dead person_. "It's not curable is it" Taylor wouldn't wish death on anyone... well maybe one person.

"I don't think you'll want to hear it before you get married." Alison walked passed Taylor with the box and put it next to the door then trotted over to the stairs and then rested her hand on the lower part of the bannister.

"I have to know?" Taylor asked _if I could get Eddie out and get him to face his father... no... am I mad! he'll either go mad or cower behind me._

"Pancreatic cancer" Alison said slowly and hen trod up the stair, she didn't get halfway up before Taylor replied.

"Metastatic or early stages?... Has it spread?" Taylor shouted slightly by accident, now the big C is the shittest thing to get in the world even if you get rid of it, it can come back more violent, Taylor took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight.

"You sound like a doctor..." Alison reached the top of the stairs, then Taylor decided to step to join her, Taylor took another deep breath and took off her sunglasses clipping them onto her top. The sound of the floorboards almost reminded her of the asylum. Almost.

"I've had experiences with it" Taylor sighed and looked at Alison still waiting for an answer, Taylor found it worrying ow easy the care worker could be manipulated into talking to a complete stranger.

"Stage 3... you'll want to hope he has his bearings today, the other nurses feel rather threatened by him when he's angry" Alison answered wandered into one of the rooms.

"Well then..." Taylor sighed, _bugs are crawling on him, it isn't him, why is he swearing? its the drugs, its not him _she shook her head fast not wanting to remember that bad patch in her life. _Does the electric even work in this house now? _Taylor distracted herself with the light switch... No. _I don't wish death upon anyone. No seriously that's horrible, even for a person who I hardly know anything about._

"I'm clearing out the master bedroom" Alison popped her head round the door looking at me, she then pointed to the room opposite "That's your fiancé's old room" the woman smiled probably trying to help with the information she had just given to Taylor.

"Right" Taylor nodded and felt spaced out in this house, the entire energy of the house just felt wrong, it wasn't a heavy blanket it was more of a uneven shroud covering the upstairs parts of the house. Taylor pushed the charcoal coloured door and it creaked open loud and low, Taylor pushed it open faster to quicken the awful sound.

The room, Eddie's childhood room, _how long did you spend in here? _Taylor stepped into the middle of the medium sized room. There wouldn't really be much to take back to the car but it wouldn't stop Taylor from giving the room a good look around.

Taylor sat on the queen size bed and looked around the room, she turned her head slowly to look around the room, she just didn't know how to feel...Then she got onto the floor hands and knees investigating underneath the bed. Shoeboxes. Three. "What are you holding?" Taylor spoke to herself as she reached for the boxes. A corner of one of them came into contact with her injured hand, "Ah ya bugger" she cursed under her breath. She reached for the shoebox3es more carefully this time.

"Is everything aright?" Taylor heard Alison shout from the other room.

"Yeah!" She shouted back as she felt for the other two. Taylor stayed on the carpeted floor and sat cross legged, she opened up the shoebox labelled 'Mother', it was wrote elegantly and neatly, opening the box there was old paper taking the paper from the top and putting into her free hand she carefully sifted to the bottom of the box, she pulled out the hard object she felt, it was a cameo broach. "Wow" Taylor smiled as she placed it on the top of the other pieces of paper in the box.

"Are you anywhere near finished?" Alison stood at the door, she didn't give Taylor anytime to answer "I'm going to clear out the other rooms, m'kay" She smiled and closed the door, Taylor just shrugged and her attention was brought to more scratches on the door, she vented a sorrowful sigh. _You poor man_. Taylor stared down at the piece of paper in her hand, setting down the box back on the floor she gripped the page with both hands and began to read.

"Dear mother, I write this down because I cannot say this to you in person" Taylor read nothing more out loud because of the fear that Alison might hear. This letter looked to be written to get rid of anger, all his frustration and anxiety. It ended with Eddie 'praying' to his mother, asking for forgiveness before running away and abandoning his father.

"You did the right thing. But whose to say you got away?" Taylor dropped her hands and tilted her head back exhaling loudly, she put the paper back and closed the lid on the past of Eddie's mother. The next box she opened was labelled 'School', the writing upon it looked like it was hastily scribbled. Opening the shoebox there was fabric and when Taylor pulled it out it was like a little throw made up of small squares of fabric. _No wonder that dress was like that, you did textiles_. The rest of it was books all staining yellow with age and brooding a old stink, English was always an interesting subject to study. Taylor often wondered what American children learned in their literature lessons, certainly not Of Mice and Men and/or an inspector Calls _bloody worthless secondary English. _Just flitting through the book Taylor could see that Eddie enjoyed a little doodle every now and then, a flag for a creative mind. Putting that book down and going through the box she found a letter, this time it didn't look like Eddie's handwriting, a high school love letter _how sweet and from a brave girl_, it was from an Abigail, a later to be an unfortunate Abigail who got mutilated for refusing marriage.

"Our past is catching up to us I question you not for not fighting back when I know you can" Eddie's words echoed in Taylor's head, this is the part where the past grabs you and reminds you that it's still there and that it's going to hurt you a lot more than you realise.

"Why aren't you labelled?" Taylor spoke as she looked at the last shoebox, she placed the 'School' one on top of the 'mother' box and reached for the unlabelled on. Taking the lid off it carefully the box concealed one very large kitchen knife and a note along with it.

_"To you, father of a pathetic son, I have often wondered why you torture me in such ways. I realise you have no excuse, no matter what you say I know you care naught for me or mother. There is little I can write down before feeling the fire of hate burn within me. Tomorrow I will push this blade into your chest were your heart shout be"_

"And of course tomorrow never comes" Taylor said quietly closing the box and shoving the it far under the bed and after putting the note into the 'School' box Taylor got up and her knees popped loudly. Taylor felt emotionally drained and had an urge to look out of the window "I doubt..." she stopped her sentence as she tried to open the widow "This opens wide, yup" the stiff window opened just so you could fit your hand through, a light breeze entered the room and wasn't as refreshing as Taylor would have liked it to be.

"I'm just going down to the store, shouldn't be long!" Alison shouted as Taylor heard her go down the stairs. Once again the woman was too quick to answer. Taylor wandered back to the bed and picked up the shoeboxes into her arms. _Fair enough this place hasn't been lived in in years but where's the posters? the figures? lads mags?_ Taylor put the boxes under her left arm and opened the door with her right stepping into the barren hallway and the closed the door on Eddie's childhood... Taylor had free reign of the house now she set the boxes down on the landing just at the top of the stairs and walked over to the master bedroom, doubt was in her mind that she'd find any letters of guilt from Eddie's father. _Alison has probably cleared everything out _ she thought as she opened the door.

"Every nook and cranny" Taylor spoke, still taking those doors slowly as if she were still in Mount Massive, that tick still clutched her and she was annoyed that she automatically done it. The room was almost empty, it had a bed frame a dressing table and a old fashioned wardrobe, she stood in the far corner of the room trying to see if there was anything hidden on the top of the wardroom, _damn you midget legs_ she thought to herself, but there was something on top of that wardrobe. A plan was devised and Taylor clambered onto the dressing table and reached her right arm onto the top of the wardrobe the centimetre thick dust was revolting, but the object made it worth it, a gun, a helluva lovely looking colt.

"Holy crap" Taylor coughed off the dust and dearly fell off of the dressing table "woah", she stepped down and blew on the colt, it needed a good clean taking apart and oiling sessions. _I wonder if conventional weapons can kill the Walrider? who am I kidding this is just a colt with some fancy design on it, nothing can really destroy that thing_.

Taylor put the colt in her jacket pocket and picked up the boxes leaving the master bedroom door open. Taylor stepped down the stairs hearing the echo of her boots go through the whole house. Taylor wandered into the living room, imagining the mantle piece being covered in photographs and a warm homely feeling washed over her as she was drawn to a medium sized cardboard box funnily enough filled with framed photos. Once again setting down Eddie's shoe boxes she found herself looking at a photo. A young woman with a small child hugging her legs, the woman had black flowing hair, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, she was smiling down at this child who also had the same jet black hair only shorter, he was wearing denim dungarees with a white t-shirt underneath. "Baby Eddie... why'd dad hate mam so much? What was the problem?" Taylor frowned, his mother was beautiful, why did his father hate his mother so much, what had she done? But there isn't much you can speculate from a picture. The front door opened and let in a gush of cold air, Taylor immediately dropped the photograph back into the box.

"Brrr, its getting chilly out there... Oh you're here, you ready?" Alison smiled as she rubbed her hands together, attempting to generate some heat in the cold house.

"Yeah" Taylor sounded uneasy the warm presence went away as soon as it hit her that she was on her way to go and confront Eddie's father.

"I'll get that box, here you can lock up" Alison passed Taylor the keys to the house then picked up the photo box, Taylor grabbed the shoeboxes and opened the door for the woman. Taylor took one last glance at the house on behalf of Eddie _good luck getting rid of the residual energy in there new home owner_ Taylor thought as she walked out the door and turned back to close it.

"Looks like a storm is on its way" Taylor looked off into the distance to see the blackened clouds approaching a few blocks away, they walked the path and Taylor passed the keys back to Alison when they reached the woman's car as she loaded up the boot.

"We best get moving then" Alison closed the boot as she put the last of the cardboard boxes in her boot.

"Yep" Taylor began walking to her challenger "I best follow you then" Taylor smiled then got into her putting the shoeboxes on the passenger seat, taking out the colt she put that in the glove compartment next to her own desert eagle, compliments of to the American lifestyle. Alison got in her people carrier and pulled away, Taylor followed. "What am I doing? Why do I want to do this?" She spoke to herself, her car quiet with no rock music or radio playing she looked at her left hand and was reminded by the silver ring, the rubies and diamond still shining. Taylor sighed then decided to turn the radio just in time for the eleven o'clock news. Apparently not long after Taylor left Waylon's the internet blew up about Mount Massive Asylum and the mistreating of patients under the care of Murkoff, there was news vans outside the asylum unable to get any news out because of the static boosted out of the building. No doubt there would be some sorts of transportation bus for any surviving patients, good luck getting those mental instabilities normal again after seeing the Walrider.

Then there it was, the old peoples home right on the outskirts of town, it was a nice building no more than two stories, with the vibe of a hospital rather than a respite hospice, and to think there are people here that are losing their minds, slowly dying of dementia and then there's the others who cant think for themselves with little to no motor functions. _Which type is Eddie's father going to be_?. Taylor pulled up in the parking lot and seen a parking meter, she never had change on her, hated shrapnel and with todays prices to keep your car in a place like this it would be cheaper to pay for your car to get clamped. Taylor pulled the handbreak and took off her seatbelt, then looking next to her she grabbed the shoeboxes and Eddie's file but then she felt sorrow, was she going to torture this old man with his past? Would he reminisce? who knows.

Alison came over and knocked on the window of Taylor's car, _Do NOT... oh you touched my car you cow! _Taylor bit her lip she detested people touching her car, she then opened the car door and held the items in her arms closing the door with her bum and locking the door with her remote key and putting that in her leather jacket pocket, Alison stepped back.

"So your his daughter-in-law, those pictures in those shoeboxes" Alison smiled, _wow this woman really needed to brush up on her detective skills, some weirdoes could really get a kick out of visiting old people for the day. You're a danger to the security and privacy of these patients woman_ Taylor thought as she made up and excuse, tiny white lies.

"Yeah, oh you should've seen my wedding dress it was beautiful, and God it was such a lovely day. I wished it would've never ended" Taylor bullshitted like those dumb blonde chicks talking about shoes in the mall as they walked towards the automatic doors of the respite. What was she saying she was like a dumb blonde, she worked a life in killing terrorists and 'treating' patients with a unmoral form of 'help'.

The entrance of the old peoples home was really like that of a hospital, Taylor knew if she was on her way to deaths door she didn't want to spend it anywhere near a place that looked like a hospital. Taylor put the file and shoeboxes on the elevated desk.

"I'll need you to sign in" Alison went behind a desk and took out a visitors book, so Taylor signed her first two initials and then Gluskin, _fuckin' hell I'm engaged my name hasn't changed yet, _while thinking this she paused and then put the pen down.

"You stopping there to check your signature?... don't worry you'll get used to it eventually, I was like that, practicing my married name signature for quite a while" Alison took the book and pen and quickly answered a ringing phone. It gave Taylor the chance of looking at the working desk of the respite. Lan yards and pens, the standard, patient files, she wouldn't mind a peek at Eddie's father's records. As a psychiatrist it intrigued her. But it would be rude to ask.

"Give me a second, would you mind waiting here?, it seems Mrs. Bonaparte wont take her pills again" Alison jogged down the hallway and left Taylor by herself with the perfect opportunity to look at old man Gluskin's file (geez that sounds horrible). Taylor reached over the desk and picked up the blue file and began to read. Turns out he was due for keyhole surgery last year but the cancer spread and that meant they couldn't really do anything about it, he was past his prognosis though by about two months, he was hanging on and by the list of medication he was on it wouldn't be surprising if he wasn't himself. All drugged up and no one there for him, just like Eddie. Taylor put the file back where she found it then waited about five minutes before Alison returned, the older woman was looking rather flustered,_ nurses should be paid properly for end of life care, they're proper troopers not like all those football players getting paid stupid money for kicking a ball about a field _Taylor thought.

"Right I'll get the stuff from the car, you're looking for number 34 turn right at the end of that hallway" Alison pointed down a brightly lit corridor, it was lovely to see compared to the ones back at mount massive, Taylor tried not to think about it. Picking up those darn shoeboxes and Eddie's file she walked down the hallway, keys jingling in her pocket, leather jacket adding to the heat of her nervousness and slight anger that she was finally going to face this bastard. But was he really a bad man?

Right turn, march.

30

32

34

Knock

Knock

Ready Or Not

Here I Come

You Can't Hide

Gonna Find You

* * *

Nearly there people my main focus has been my mad max story because I've had a friend on my back hassling me about it everyday. I'll try my best to get this next chapter written up faster next time. Really sorry for taking over time on this. Please review.

Thanks a bunch

hope you's have a lovely Christmas

if not well the Walrider says hi


End file.
